La otra Saiyan'
by DaanLicious
Summary: Videl emprende el camino para buscar a su madre y se entera de cosas bastante particulares, ¿Su madre era una Saiyajin? ... ¡TERMINADO!
1. Emprendiendo la busqueda

_¡__Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fanfic ¡yaaaay! :D Bueno, es más o menos alternativo, no existe Majin buu.. y bueno, ustedes verán xd Ojalás les guste y comenten, me harían muy feliz :D_

CAPITULO 1:

Miré el camino que estaba frente a mis ojos y suspiré, tenía mucho que caminar. Me preguntaba si podría encontrarla, si estaba muy lejos o si me reconocería.

Las dudas asaltaban mi cabeza, no sabía nada de ella, sólo tenía una vieja fotografía que me ayudaría a reconocerla, o esperaba que ella me reconociera.

Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, decía que no valía la pena buscarla luego de 17 años, pero como él murió hace un mes, nada me impedía a hacerlo, debía encontrar a mi madre.

Salí de mi casa hace una semana, y estaba agotada, había caminado mucho, a excepción de cuando unas personas muy amables se ofrecieron a llevarme, y avancé significativamente. No sé porque, pero algo en mi decía que debía seguir caminado, era una especie de corazonada, tal vez mi madre estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-Maldita sea – Se estaba haciendo de noche, debía encontrar algo en donde pasar la noche, una posada, un hotel o algo así – Papá ayúdame, no dejes que tu hija pase frío – Susurré y seguí caminando, mis pies ya no daban más, cuando mis ojos encontraron, ¿sería una casa? Era algo pequeña y algo rustica. Ni idea, me serviría para pasar la noche – ¡Gracias papá! – Caminé y toqué la puerta suavemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – Era una señora de cabellos negros, vestida con un vestido amarillo y ojos negros, no sé porque, pero ella me dio confianza.

-Disculpe señora, pero estoy buscando algo donde pasar la noche – empecé – no tengo donde quedarme, y su casa es lo único que vi, si quiere puedo pagarle – La señora sonrió

-No es necesario, ven pasa, se ve que estás agotada – Entré a la casa, era algo pequeña, pero acogedora, me inspiraba confianza, por lo que me sentí cómoda – Siéntate, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó sentándose en frente de mí

-Me llamo Videl –

-Un gusto Videl, yo soy Milk – Dijo sonriéndome – ¿Que hace una jovencita como tu tan lejos de su casa? –

-Verás, estoy buscando a mi madre – Saqué la foto de mi bolso y se la mostré – ¿Será que usted la ha visto alguna vez? – Milk examinó la fotografía y negó

-Lo siento, pero nunca la he visto – Me decepcioné un poco al escucharla, tenía la esperanza que ella viviera por aquí –¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

-Pues, nunca la conocí, se fue cuando yo era bebé – La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida – Ahora que mi padre murió, encontrarla es la única esperanza de tener a alguien cerca – Milk me sonrió suavemente

-Lo siento mucho querida, te entiendo, ojalá que puedas hallarla – dijo levantándose –¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó dulcemente, pues, creo que me leyó la mente, asentí algo avergonzada, no era común en mi pedir tanta ayuda – Ven, te haré algo de comer – Se veía que ella era una muy buena mujer, y la seguí a la cocina – Mi esposo y mis hijos deben estar por llegar –

-Oh, no quiero ser una molestia Señora Milk – Dije apenada, me daba un poco de cosa imaginar que su esposo se molestaría al acoger a una desconocida

-No eres una molestia, tranquila – Respondió calmada, y me sirvió un plato de sopa humeante, gracias a Dios que llegue a esta casa.

{Narra el Narrador xd jajajajja}

-Creo que es todo muchachos, debemos ir a casa – Goku paró el entrenamiento, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y sabía que Milk lo esperaba para comer – Su madre debe estar preocupada –

-Pero papá, ya casi logro ganarte – Dijo el hijo más pequeño, Goten

-Claro que si pequeño – Dijo el padre alzando al pequeño –¿Qué es eso? – Susurró mirando al cielo, estaba sintiendo algo extraño, una poderosa presencia

-Papá ¿sientes eso? – Preguntó Gohan, el primogénito. Él también estaba sintiendo una extraña presencia proveniente cerca de su casa, Goku asintió – Es un Ki muy poderoso –

-Será mejor irnos a casa a ver a su madre – Gohan se quedó pensando un momento, esperaba que no fuera una amenaza para la tierra como Cell.

-¿Crees que sea un monstruo como Cell papá? – Preguntó Goten desde la nube voladora, mientras su padre y su hermano volaban a su lado

-Espero que no – Respondió el hombre – Cada vez se siente más poderoso – Gohan asintió – No creo que sea humano –

-¿Es un ser de otro planeta? ¿Un extraterrestre? – Preguntó el primogénito

-Así parece, no es fuerza de un humano ordinario, me temo que se trata de un extraterrestre – Descendieron suavemente hasta topar la tierra con sus pies.

Cuando entraron a la casa, todo parecía normal, había un rico olor a comida recién hecha, los dos hombres mayores examinaron la casa con la mirada, al parecer no había nada.

-¿Milk? – llamó Goku a su esposa, rezaba a Dendé que ella no estuviera en peligro. La mujer salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Estás bien? –

-Claro que si, ¿cómo les fue? – Preguntó besando a sus dos hijos dulcemente

-Bien mamá – Gohan miró a su madre – ¿No sientes nada extraño?

-¿Algo extraño? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Milk confundida

-Hay un Ki muy poderoso cerca de aquí – Le respondió su esposo, Milk miró a Goku asustada – Debemos investigar – Dijo mirando a Gohan – Pero primero me muero de hambre, ¿hay de comer? – Preguntó risueño, Milk lo miró cansada, ese hombre nunca cambiaría

-Les daré de comer – Dijo yendo a la cocina

-¿Todo bien Señora Milk? – Preguntó Videl cuando entró a la cocina. Ella asintió

-Si querida, no te preocupes –

Goten entró a la cocina corriendo, con un bichito en sus manos, su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a la chica sentada en la mesa, la miró curioso, Goten era un niño de 7 años, todo le parecía curioso.

-Goten, te he dicho mil veces que no metas bichos a la cocina, lávate las manos antes de comer – Dijo la mujer con autoridad, el niño no quitó su mirada de la chica.

-Mamá, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó mirándola curioso, Nunca había estado con niñas, y menos con niñas mayores que él

Milk estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando su esposo y su hijo mayor aparecieron en la puerta.

Videl miró a las dos personas que entraron a la cocina algo sorprendida, eran .. Uhm, ¿cómo decirlo? Tenían una GRAN fisionomía (xd), altos y marcados, ¿A que se dedicaría esa gente?

Goku miró a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos, ¿Sería posible que ese Ki viniera de esa chiquilla? Se sentía muy cerca, y era imposible que esa fuerza viniera de Milk.

-Ella es Videl, se quedará con nosotros esta noche – Dijo la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica – Él es mi hijo menor Goten, mi esposo Goku, y mi hijo Gohan – Videl pasó su mirada de persona en persona.

-Un gusto – Dijo algo avergonzada al ver que no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Así que Videl ¿eh? – Preguntó Goku sentándose enfrente de ella, tenía que investigarla, estaba casi 100% seguro que ese poderoso Ki venía de ella. Videl asintió – Dime, ¿practicas artes marciales? – Videl lo miró confundida

-¡Goku, no la hagas sentir incomoda! – Dijo Milk exasperada. Gohan miró a su madre, dándole a entender que su padre sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía por una razón.

-Pues, practiqué un tiempo, mi padre era un guerrero – Respondió algo confundida.

Goku sonrió. Lo sabía.

-y dime, ¿Quién era tu padre? –

-Pues… era Mr. Satán – Gohan miró a su padre, también confundido, esa supuesta chica poderosa ¿era la hija de Mr. Satán?

-¿El salvador de la tierra? – Preguntó Goten. Videl asintió.

-Entiendo – Dijo Goku, al parecer no era ella a quien buscaba.

¡_NOS_ _LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!_


	2. ¿Otra Saiyajin?

_Este es un capítulo un poco más largo, Espero que les guste :B_

_Para aclarar, esto todo sale de mi imaginación, algunas cosas nunca pasaron, pero bueno … xd COMENTEN! _

CAPITULO 2:

Videl estaba en la habitación que Milk le dio para pasar la noche, el hijo mayor de ella, la acompañaba, sólo de presencia, ya que estaba estudiando muy concentradamente, se veía que era un chico aplicado, ya que su madre lo había mandando a estudiar lo que restaba de la noche. Observó al chico llamado Gohan, alto, delgado, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que ahora leían un libro que parecía ser muy interesante.

-¿Qué lees? – Preguntó la chica acercándose a él, Gohan la miró y devolvió la mirada a su libro

-Un libro de Física – Respondió y la miró de nuevo

-Genial, aunque a mí me gusta más la historia y los idiomas – Videl le sonrió a Gohan, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

-Son temas muy interesantes – Dijo el chico asintiendo – Uhm, dime Videl, ¿Por qué ya no practicas artes marciales? – Gohan pensó en ayudar un poco a su padre preguntándole algunas cosas a esa chica

-Bueno, primero por la escuela, y luego porque me di cuenta que nunca sería una luchadora suficientemente buena – Respondió - ¿Por qué tu padre me pregunto si yo practicaba artes marciales? Realmente no entendí – Gohan dudó, si le contaba, estaba la posibilidad que ella se asustara un poco

-Es que .. Yo y mi padre practicamos artes marciales, y bueno, él .. uhm, se dio cuenta que tu practicabas – Dijo nervioso y risueño. Videl se confundió más ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-oh – No quiso preguntar más, la verdad es que se sentía un poco perturbada por todo

-Y dime, ¿No quieres pelear conmigo? – Preguntó Gohan sonriéndole suavemente

-Es que, hace tiempo que no peleo con nadie, he perdido práctica – Respondió la chica, y la verdad que le idea la había tentado, sobre todo con él

-No seré duro contigo, no te preocupes – Dijo desafiante - ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien – Respondió Videl – Pero ¿Tus padres no se darán cuenta? – El chico negó

-No lo creo, aunque si quieres podemos ir más lejos – Definitivamente, la idea de pelear con él la tentó y mucho.

-Paremos un poco Videl – Dijo Gohan agitado, realmente estaba agotado, la fuerza que ella desprendía era sorprendente, y eso que ella no era muy ágil… aún, estaba casi seguro que con practica, ella podría ganarle sin esfuerzo – Estoy sorprendido, realmente me dejaste agotado – Al parecer su padre estaba en lo correcto, el Ki de ella era muy poderoso, y estaba seguro que ella no estaba consciente de su fuerza

-Y eso que hace mucho que no peleaba con nadie – Dijo sentándose en la hierba

-Eso es cierto, aún te falta técnica y agilidad, pero con entrenamiento, serás muy fuerte – Gohan se sentó al frente de ella y la miró.

Videl le sonrió al chico, Gohan era un chico muy atractivo y fuerte, era muy bueno peleando, a veces tuvo problemas para esquivar sus golpes

-Gracias, ¿tu padre te enseño a pelear así? – Él asintió

-Sí, desde pequeño mi padre me entrena, aunque mi mamá quiere que me dedique a los estudios – Se recostó en el pasto y cruzó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

-Bueno es obvio que las mamás quieren que sus hijos estudien – Respondió Videl mirando las hierbas que tenía en sus manos

-¿Tu madre te dice lo mismo? – Preguntó Gohan inocentemente. Videl lo miró y sonrió suavemente

-No, yo no conozco a mi madre – Gohan la miró y susurró un 'Lo siento' – No te preocupes, por eso la estoy buscando, mi padre murió y ahora nadie me impide buscarla – Sacó la foto de su bolsillo y se la mostró – ¿Será que alguna vez la has visto? - El chico examinó la foto, era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, era hermosa y se veía joven, Gohan negó.

-Lo siento, pero no creo haberla visto – Le devolvió la foto – Espero que tengas suerte –

-Gracias – Le sonrió y miró al cielo – Es algo tarde, creo que me iré a dormir – Gohan se dio cuenta que el Ki de Videl se elevó increíblemente, supuso que era por el hecho de no conocer a su madre la enojaba interiormente sin que ella se diera cuenta, Al parecer su padre tenía razón, ese Ki tan poderoso que sintieron venía de ella.

Se sorprendió, su padre dijo que esa presencia no era humana, ¿sería que Videl no fuera una humana ordinaria? ¿Debía decirle o mejor esperaba a que su padre lo hiciera?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica mirándolo, se había quedado callado de repente

-¿Eh? Sí, hay algo que debes saber – Sólo la haría entender que ella tenía una gran fuerza, sólo eso, lo demás se lo dejaría a su padre – Verás Videl, cuando peleábamos, me di cuenta que tienes una gran fuerza – Videl lo miró confundida - Generalmente, a esa fuerza interior, se le llama Ki, y tú tienes uno muy poderoso, yo y mi padre lo sentimos a Kilómetros –

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – Preguntó Videl sorprendida

-Tu poder interior es increíble, tu Ki es mucho más poderoso que el de un humano ordinario –

-¿Humano ordinario? ¿Quieres decirme que no soy humana? – Preguntó ofendida

-No lo tomes así – Dijo Gohan moviendo sus manos frenéticamente – Existe una posibilidad que tu… - La chica más se ofendió

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Claro que soy humana! – Gohan la miró, Videl incrementó más su Ki, incluso se parecía al suyo convertido en super Saiyajin; ¡Estaba atónito!

-Imposible – susurró mientras la veía, su aura estaba más brillante de lo normal y sus cabellos empezaron a elevarse, ella seguía gritándole y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo

-Es increíble – Goku llegó al lado de su hijo, Quién sabe de donde apareció - Mira lo que pasará – Gohan posó su mirada en Videl, sus cabellos cada vez se volvían más y más claros y su aura estaba más brillante de lo normal, Gohan abrió la boca por la impresión

-¿Ella es…? –

-Así es – Cuando devolvió su mirada a la chica, sus cabellos negros se volvieron amarillos, y sus ojos azules en verdes – Videl es una Saiyajin – Tenía una mirada totalmente fría y los miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Mr. Satán era un Saiyajin? – Preguntó Gohan aún mirando la escena sorprendido

-No lo creo, tal vez es de su lado materno – Respondió Goku – No tenía idea que aún quedaban Saiyajins – Susurró

-¿Debemos decírselo? – Preguntó Gohan a su padre

-Creo que es lo más indicado, no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, podría asustarse – Gohan asintió, vio como Videl volvía a la normalidad y se sentaba en el pasto

-¿Qué me pasó? – Preguntó asustada cuando Gohan se acercó a ella

-Eso era lo que intentaba decirte – Gohan miró a su padre, que él le explicara mejor xd

-¿Tú sabías que podías hacer eso? – Preguntó Goku, ella negó – Es muy simple, Videl tu eres lo que se llama; Super Saiyajin

-¿Super… qué? – Preguntó confundida

-Super Saiyajin – Repitió, esto sería difícil de explicar

-y eso, ¿Qué significa? – Preguntó la chica asustada, ambos hombres se miraron y Goku empezó a explicarle bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, quien no paraba de abrir la boca y abrir los ojos sorprendida, Gohan tenía razón, ella no era humana, ¿Cómo era eso posible? – Y, ¿ustedes como saben eso? –

-Bueno, Gohan y yo somos Super Saiyajines también - Ella miró al chico quien le sonrió suavemente – Aunque Gohan es sólo mitad, ya que su madre es humana, deduzco que tú también eres mitad, todos conocían a tu padre, y honestamente no tenía la fuerza de un Saiyajin, ¿De tu madre tal vez? – Videl se quedó pensando, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¡Si no sabía nada de su madre!

-Pues.. yo, no lo sé, no sé nada de mi madre, por eso la estoy buscando –

-Te ayudaremos a encontrarla – Dijo Gohan, y su padre asintió

-Es importante que sepas de dónde vienes Videl, y mientras tanto, te quedarás a entrenar conmigo – Videl miró al hombre desconfiada, ¿Cómo podía saber si lo que decía era verdad?

-Está bien – Respondió insegura, todo era demasiado nuevo para ella, primero que tenía un gran poder, y luego ¡que era no era humana del todo! Era demasiado confuso, incluso para una chica inteligente como ella. – Me pregunto, si esto tiene que ver – Dijo y levantó su polera a la altura de la cadera – He tenido esta marca siempre, y no sé, tal vez signifique algo – Videl se dio vuelta y mostró una marca al final de su espalda, era como si le hubieran arrancado algo. Goku sonrió.

-¡Claro que significa algo! Eso es de tu cola – La chica empezó a parpadear rápido, ¿cola? – Todos los Saiyajins nacen con una cola, deben habértela arrancado cuando eras bebe – Ahora sí, podía morirse tranquila, había llegado al borde la locura, ¿Cola? ¿Tenía una cola? – No te preocupes, Gohan y yo también teníamos cola – Su hijo mayor asintió

Ahora todo le calzaba, la forma de esos hombres era porque eran guerreros y ellos también podían volver sus cabellos negros en rubios, eran como esos hombres que estaban cuando su padre derrotó a Cell, Uhm, CLARO QUE ERAN ELLOS!

-Ustedes! Ustedes estaban peleando con Cell, ahora lo recuerdo, había hombres con cabello rubio, ¡ustedes derrotaron a Cell! – Dijo como si hubiera descubierto lo más genial de la vida xd

-Si Videl, pero fue Gohan el que derrotó a Cell – Dijo Goku mirando a su hijo risueño. El chico sólo atinó a mirar a suelo avergonzado, Claro, él era el único niño que los acompañaba. ¡Ahora sí que todo calzaba!

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_


	3. ¿Poderosa yo?

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me alegro que les guste cómo va la historia… Acepto toda clase de críticas :D ¡Nos vemos abajo!_

CAPITULO 3:

Cuando Videl despertó, dedujo que eran como las 10 de la mañana, el sol estaba medio brillante. Se restregó los ojos por última vez y se levantó. Gohan no estaba en su cama improvisada, así que aprovechó para ponerse ropa limpia.

-Buenos días señora Milk – Saludó cuando entró a la cocina. La mujer estaba cocinando, (como siempre xd)

-Buenos días Videl, ¿tienes hambre? – Preguntó dándose vuelta

-Un poco – Milk le dio desayuno amablemente – ¿Donde está Gohan? – Preguntó comiendo.

Milk sonrió.

-Veo que estás interesada en él – Dijo sonriendo. Videl se puso como tomatito y negó frenéticamente

-¡Nono! ¡Yo solo preguntaba! – Respondió la chica sonrojada

-Gohan fue a la escuela querida, ¿Tu no asistes a la escuela? –

-No voy desde que mi padre murió, no quería escuchar a todos mis compañeros dándome el pésame – Respondió cansada

-Entiendo, desde mañana irás con Gohan – Videl la miró con cara de loca

-¿Qué… qué? – Milk estaba comportándose como una madre con ella, lo que le causó gracia a Videl, tal vez era porque estaba rodeada de hombres, y una presencia femenina le agradaba.

Milk la miró estrictamente, no tenía opción.

-Está bien, pero ¿a qué hora entrenaré? –

-Cuando llegues a casa –

-Señora Milk, no quiero abusar de su buena voluntad, pero estaré aquí hasta que… -

-Hasta que controles tus poderes, eres una Saiyajin, debo admitir que no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero no puedes ir por ahí así como así, necesitas aprender a defenderte de cualquier amenaza – Videl la miró sorprendida, así que ella estaba consciente de todo – Goku no dejará que te vayas – En eso tenía razón – Y yo tampoco – Se acercó hasta quedar sentada frente a Videl y le tomó la mano – Eres una chica muy solitaria, si no encuentras a tu madre, me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo querida, siempre quise una hija – Dijo soñadora, Videl sonrió

-Ha sido muy buena conmigo señora, se lo agradezco mucho – Milk sonrió y siguió con sus labores hogareñas.

El día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba en lo alto de la colina más alta.

Goten y Videl salieron a recorrer el enorme campo, mientras el pequeño iba jugando con los bichitos que volaban alrededor, La chica iba mirando el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, pensando en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido, esos cambios que podía hacer en su cabello y ojos.

-Oye Goten, ¿Dónde está tu padre? – Preguntó la chica al niño que jugaba feliz de la vida

-Creo que fue a la Corporación Capsula – Respondió parando su juego para mirarla

-¿Corporación Capsula? ¿La que está en la capital del Oeste? – Goten asintió – Ellos hacían los aviones de mi padre – Susurró – ¿Para qué fue allá? –

-Creo que fue a buscar a Bulma y a Vegeta y a ¡Trunks! – Este último lo dijo con alegría, Videl sonrió.

-¿Son tus amigos? – Goten volvió a asentir feliz

-Trunks es mi amigo, entrena conmigo a veces, es muy fuerte – Dijo emocionado – Él también es Saiyajin – Videl abrió los ojos, ¿Habían más Saiyajins?

-Y dime Goten, ¿Tú también lo eres verdad? – El niño asintió – ¿Puedes mostrarme? –

-¡Claro que si Videl! – Dijo, y se convirtió sin problemas, Videl se confundió, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo tan fluidamente?

-¿Por qué a mí me cuesta tanto hacerlo? – Preguntó desanimada

-Es porque aún no controlas tus poderes, a mi a veces también me cuesta, yo todavía no se volar –

-¿Volar? ¿Tu padre y tu hermano pueden volar? – Goten asintió feliz

-Yo aprenderé muy pronto, mi hermano prometió que me enseñaría – Videl sonrió, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo?

-¡Genial! Yo también quiero aprender – Goten le sonrió alegremente y volvió a la normalidad – ¿Volvemos? –

-Sí ¡vamos! –

Cuando entraron a la casa, Goten entró corriendo como siempre. La chica de ojos azules se sintió algo extraña. Había más personas en la casa.

-Videl, que bueno que llegaste – Dijo Goku acercándose a ella.

Había dos personas que lo acompañaban, un hombre de cabello negro y otro ¿'Hombre'? era… verde (¿? Jajajaj xd

-¿Es ella? – Habló el hombre mirándola fijamente totalmente serio. Videl se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que usó

-Sí es ella Vegeta, tiene un Ki muy fuerte – Habló el hombre verde también serio – Lo sentí hace unos días –

-¿Puedes convertirte en Saiyayin ahora? – Preguntó Goku, La chica dudó

-No lo sé, lo intentaré – Videl cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse, pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía demasiado nerviosa

-Kakarotto esta chiquilla no puede ser Saiyayin, no tiene la fuerza – Dijo despectivamente.

Videl abrió los ojos y miró al hombre, ¿Qué se creía para hablarle así?

-Espera Vegeta, mira lo que pasará – Videl miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido y apretó los puños, cuando sintió que sus cabellos empezaron a elevarse hasta convertirse en rubia.

-Tiene un Ki muy poderoso – Dijo Piccoro examinándola

-Pero… es que hay más Saiyajines en la tierra – Dijo el hombre sorprendido – ¿De dónde proviene esta chiquilla? –

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, pero es hija de Mr. Satán –

-¿Ese idiota que se cree el salvador de la tierra? – Preguntó Piccoro encarnando una ceja

-Así es, supongo que será de su lado materno – Videl miraba hablar a los tres hombres, pero era incapaz de interrumpirlos.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? – Le preguntó Vegeta sin dejar el tono de voz autoritario

-No lo sé – Respondió la chica alzando su voz

-No le hables así Vegeta – Interrumpió Goku – Videl nunca conoció a su madre, la dejó cuando era bebe, por eso hay que encontrarla –

-Pero Goku, tal vez esa mujer ni siquiera está en la tierra – Dijo Piccoro

-¿Como que no? – Preguntó Videl exasperada

-Verás, nos extraña un poco que aún queden Saiyajins, ya que el planeta del cual provienen fue destruido hace años, por lo que si tu madre no está en la tierra, debe estar en algún lugar en el universo – Respondió Goku

-¿El… universo? – Repitió la chica atónita

-O podría estar muerta – Habló el hombre verde serio, Videl bajó la mirada apenada, aunque le doliera, era cierto

-¿Y qué pretendes Kakarotto, ir por el universo buscando a esa mujer? Esta chiquilla debería estar entrenando – Habló Vegeta

-Y lo hará, yo la entrenaré – Respondió Goku sonriendo

-Con su permiso – Dijo la chica educadamente y se retiró rápidamente

Videl salió de la habitación un poco dolida, sabía que había una posibilidad que ella estuviera muerta, pero tenía la esperanza tan alta, que nunca lo pensó así, tal vez ella estaba muerta hace años cuando se destruyó su planeta, pero era lindo pensar que ella estaba en algún lugar esperándola. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una mujer de cabello azul, Videl puso su mirada en ella y se encontró con sus ojos azules

-Si… estoy bien, gracias – Respondió sonriéndole, tratando de secar sus ojos. La mujer sonrió

-Tú debes ser Videl, ¿verdad? – Preguntó examinándola, Ella asintió – Yo soy Bulma –

-Un… gusto – Ella era la dueña de la Corporación Capsula, la reconoció, su empresa fabricaba los aviones de su padre

-¿No me digas que Vegeta te hizo llorar? Ese hombre no tiene remedio a veces – Dijo cansada

-No Señora, no se preocupe, es sólo que… bueno, extraño algunas cosas, ¿Me entiende? – Bulma sonrió de nuevo

-Claro que si, eres una chica fuerte, se nota – La mujer le guiñó el ojo, y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Videl le sonrió. Esa mujer le inspiraba confianza, al igual que Milk, se veía que ella no era igual a su marido.

-¿Videl? – La chica se dio vuelta, siguiendo de donde venía esa voz

-¡Gohan! Llegaste – La chica le sonrió y se acercó a él – ¡Hoy me transforme en Ssj de nuevo! – Le dijo feliz.

Gohan sonrió avergonzado, nunca nadie lo había recibido tan alegremente, a excepción de su hermanito

-Que bien, me alegro mucho – Dijo sonrojado – Mi madre me dijo que mañana vendrías a la escuela conmigo – Videl asintió

-Sí, prácticamente me obligó – Gohan rió suavemente por el tono de voz que usó Videl –

-Debes prepararte, hoy comienzas tu entrenamiento – Dijo el chico yendo a su habitación

-¿Estarás ahí? – Preguntó Videl siguiéndolo a la habitación, Gohan se dio vuelta y la miró

-No lo sé, tal vez –

-Si es que vas, me encantaría pelear contigo una vez más, así logro ganarte – Dijo la chica sonriéndole

-No creo que lo logres, pero sí, también me gustaría pelear contigo – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole de vuelta.

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO :D_


	4. Entrenamiento, acercamiento y celos

_¡Hola! Muchaaaaaaaaas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, me alegra tanto que les guste cómo va el fanfic :B ¡sigan comentando!_

CAPITULO 4:

-Quiero que cierres los ojos, y trates de concentrar todo tu poder – Dijo Goku mirando a la chica. Videl cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrar su poder, cuando sintió que sus cabellos se elevaron levemente – Muy bien – La chica abrió decepcionada de no haberlo logrado – No te preocupes, ya lo lograrás sin problemas –

-¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo más lo lograré? – Preguntó, el hombre se quedó pensando

-Uhm, eso depende de ti, es sólo cuestión de concentración – Videl asintió – Inténtalo una vez más – La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente – ¡ENFÁDATE! – Le gritó. La chica apretó sus puños más – ¡Muy bien! – Dijo al ver que la morena se volvía rubia.

-¿Por qué tengo que enojarme? – Preguntó

-Cuando los Ssj se enfadan incrementan mucho más su poder, ahora quiero ver como peleas como Ssj – Dijo poniéndose en pose de Pelea – Si es necesario, enfádate mucho más – Videl asintió sonriendo.

Gohan se acercó a ver la pelear que tenía su padre con Videl. Sonrió inconscientemente. Últimamente, había observado a la chica, se veía que era bastante solitaria, le causaba algo de ternura su forma de expresarse, tan educada, y tímida, aunque él era igual de tímido que ella, tenía algo distinto y eso le agradaba. Más ahora sabiendo que ella era de su misma raza, le llamaba más la atención, No podía negar que era muy bonita, era pequeña, de cuerpo menudo, pero tenía un rostro llamativo y lindo.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando así, ya que nunca ninguna chica le había llamado la atención así, ni siquiera las niñas de su escuela, que era atractivas, no podía negarlo, pero eran todas… iguales, y Videl tenía algo distinto.

-¡Cuida tu espalda! – Le gritó el hombre, Videl vio como desaparecía frente a sus ojos y la atacaba por la espalda.

La chica cayó al suelo con sus manos para evitar golpear su cara, y sus cabellos se volvieron negros de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gohan cuando se acercó. Videl asintió

-Estoy bien – Respondió mientras arreglaba su cabello – Un poco cansada – Sonrió

-Buen trabajo Videl – Goku se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse – Pronto aprenderás a pelear sin problemas –

-Eso espero, aprendí mucho – Respondió sonriéndole – Creo que iré a darme un baño – Anuncio nerviosa al ver que Gohan tenía su mirada clavada en ella – Nos vemos después –

-¿Todo bien hijo? – Preguntó Goku a su primogénito

-¿Eh? Si papá, ¿por qué? – Preguntó inocentemente Gohan.

Goku sonrió.

-Por nada, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento – Gohan asintió –

-Buenas noches papá –

-Buenas noches hijo – Gohan se fue caminado a su habitación pensado en aquella chica que llegó a robarle las miradas. Sólo eso.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, haber si Videl estaba en la habitación.

-¿Videl? – Preguntó de afuera - ¿Estás aquí? –

-Sí, estoy aquí – Respondieron – Espera un momento –

-¿Puedo entrar? ¿Estás visible? – Escuchó como respondía que si, y entró – Hola – Ella estaba peinando su largo cabello negro

-¡Hola! – Se dio vuelta y le sonrió – En un momento apago la luz para que puedas dormir – Dejó el cepillo en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama –

-No te preocupes, aún no tengo sueño – Dijo armando su cama artificial

-Me siento mal que tengas que dormir en el suelo por mi culpa – Dijo Videl apenada, Gohan sonrió – Si quieres yo duermo ahí hoy –

-No, no seas boba, no dejaré que arruines tu espalda – Gohan se sentó en el suelo y la miró

-¿Estás seguro? – El chico asintió – Gracias – Le sonrió – Oye Gohan, ahora que recuerdo, le dijiste a Goten que le enseñarías a volar, ¿puedes enseñarme a mí también? Soy una Ssj y necesito volar – Dijo sonriendo

-¡Claro! Y tienes razón, eres una Ssj, necesitas volar, cuando lleguemos de la escuela, te enseñaré, ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que irnos muy temprano, ya que no puedo ir volando, nos demoraremos más – Dijo el chico pensando – O puedo llevarte en mis brazos – Videl se sonrojó

-¿En tus brazos? – La chica le miró los brazos a Gohan, eran… grandes y musculosos. El chico asintió

-¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó confundido, Videl negó

-¿Me puedes? –

-Claro, eres delgada, no creo que peses mucho, déjame probar – La chica se levantó y sintió que Gohan la tomaba entre sus brazos – No pesas nada – Le susurró al tener esa cercanía con ella –

-Que… Qué bueno – Susurró de vuelta.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio, el que aprovecharon de observarse uno al otro. Gohan bajó su mirada a la boca de la chica, la cual estaba entreabierta y devolvió la vista a sus ojos. Algo pasaba entre ellos, y ambos de daban cuenta.

-Gohan… - Susurró Videl de nuevo. Quería besarlo, y ya no podía negarlo.

Cuando menos lo esperó, sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo y el chico soltó su cintura.

-Lo siento – Le dijo mirando al piso – No quise incomodarte –

-No lo hiciste – Le respondió Videl segura – Como sea, me voy a dormir – Anunció y se acostó – Buenas noches Gohan –

-Buenas… noches – Respondió el chico confundido, definitivamente nunca llegaría a entender a las chicas.

{Al otro día}

-¡Gohan! ¡Videl! ¡A levantarse, llegarán tarde a la escuela! – Gritó Milk desde afuera de la habitación.

Videl abrió los ojos media dormida y se los restregó. Aún estaba de noche.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó medio dormida

-Deben ser como las 5:00 – Gohan ya estaba de pie, buscando ropa que ponerse

-No puede ser, ¿tanto te demoras en llegar? – Preguntó incorporándose restregando se su cara

-Sí, te dije que nos teníamos que ir temprano, aún llevándote en mis brazos, no puedo volar tan rápido contigo – La chica asintió –

-Está bien, me levantaré – Dijo con pesar. Gohan sonrió.

{Más tarde}

-Milk, Videl tiene que entrenar, puede ir a la escuela después – Replicó Goku haciendo pucheros a su mujer

-Videl y Gohan deben estudiar, El entrenamiento puede esperar – Dijo Milk alzando la voz

Gohan miró a su padre y sonrió divertidamente, su madre nunca aceptaría que su hijo se dedicara a pelear, ella quería que fuera Médico, Abogado o Ingeniero.

-Debemos irnos – Dijo Gohan a Videl –

-¿Cómo la vas a llevar? – Preguntó su padre con la boca llena

-Uhm, pues, la llevaré en mis brazos hasta que aprenda a volar – Respondió rascando su cabeza

-Tengan mucho cuidado – Les deseó Milk – Que tengan un buen día y Gohan, ayuda a Videl en todo lo que necesite – Su hijo menor asintió y salió de la casa con Videl a su lado.

-¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó Videl cubriendo sus ojos, el viento estaba haciendo que le lloraran un poco y no podía ver bien

-No, tranquila, cúbrete los ojos – Respondió el chico. Videl estaba en su espalda, por lo que no podía volar muy rápido, si no la chica podría caerse – Mira, ahí está la cuidad – Dijo apuntando la ciudad que se veía próxima – cruzaremos la cuidad caminando, no está muy lejos –

-Está bien –

Cuando Gohan la dejó en el suelo, se arregló su ropa y se tocó el cabello

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el chico al ver que Videl trataba de aplastar su cabello

-Mi cabello – Dijo haciendo pucheros – Está alborotado – Gohan rió

-¿Te hago una sugerencia? Tienes el cabello muy largo, podrías cortarlo – Videl lo miró y se sonrojó

-¿Te… gustan las chicas de cabello corto Gohan? – Dijo sonrojada mirando al piso

-¡nono! – Respondió riendo nervioso – Es que así se te hará más fácil volar y no te preocuparás de el cabello te tape la vista mientras peleas – La chica frunció el ceño

-Idiota – Susurró y siguió caminando

-No te vayas sin mi – Dijo el chico corriendo tras de ella

-Entonces apúrate – Dijo aún con el ceño fruncido

-¿Estás molesta? – Preguntó Gohan inocentemente.

Videl se paró en seco y se dio vuelta a mirarlo

-No – Le dijo sonriendo forzadamente – Tu tranquilo Gohan, no has hecho nada malo – Dijo calmada

-Que bueno – Dijo aliviado. La chica rodó los ojos – Ahí está la escuela –

-Yo solía venir aquí, dejé de venir hace un año – Dijo Videl mirando la escuela nostálgica

-¿Por qué dejaste de venir? –

-Porque, estaba harta que me preguntaran por mi papá, sólo quería ser una chica normal que venía a la escuela, que se ganara sus notas, y no que me dieran ciertas 'preferencias' por ser hija de cierta persona, ¿me entiendes? – Gohan asintió – y cuando mi papá murió, no quería a medio mundo dándome el pésame, por eso no quise venir más, estaba colapsada de su fama –

-Lo siento, es comprensible – Susurró el chico – Ven aquí – Dijo abrazándola al ver que una lagrimita rebelde se le escapaba de su ojo azul

-Odio que me vean llorar – Dijo secándose las lagrimas

-No tienes que avergonzarte conmigo – Dijo aún con Videl entre sus brazos – ¿Sabes que estaré aquí verdad? – La chica asintió – No voy a dejar que te pongas triste, eres una buena chica Videl – La separó un poco para mirarla a la cara

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí tener a alguien cerca ahora – Sonrió – También eres un buen chico Gohan – Se separaron completamente y él la abrazó por los hombros

-Tu Ki se incrementó mucho cuando estabas hablando de tu padre – Comentó cuando empezaron a caminar

-¿Sí? Pues tu padre me dijo que cuando un Ssj se enfadaba, podía incrementar más sus poderes –

-Así es, de hecho, así pude derrotar a Cell – Dijo el chico avergonzado

Videl sonrió.

-Sí, entiendo – Dijo la chica pensando y siguieron caminando en silencio.

-Llegamos – Videl miró su alrededor, estaban en la entrada, estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Suspiró.

-Entremos antes que me arrepienta – Gohan sonrió y entraron – Está igual todo – Dijo mirando a su alrededor, mientras veía que algunas de las personas que pasaban a su lado la saludaban con la mano y la miraban con confusión.

-Creo que estás causando sensación –

-Supongo – Respondió con cansancio

-¡Videl! – Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo. Ella y Gohan se dieron vuelta de donde provenía esa voz.

-Ireza – Sonrió cuando llegó al frente suyo - ¿Cómo estás? – La rubia recién llegada se lanzó a los brazos de la morena

-Te he extrañado mucho, ¿En dónde te habías metido? – Se separó y la miró – ¡Qué guapa estás! – Dijo sonriéndole y la chica se sonrojó

-Pues…gracias, he estado… Uhm, por ahí – Dijo sonriendo suavemente

-Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, veo que Gohan te está ayudando a adaptarte de nuevo – Dijo la rubia Ireza sonriéndole al chico

-¿Cómo… ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Videl confundida

-¡Claro! Nos hicimos muy amigos ¿verdad Gohan? – Preguntó sonriendo

-Somos compañeros de clase – Respondió avergonzado. Videl los miró.

-Am, está bien, ¿vamos a clases? – Dijo la morena incomoda. Gohan e Ireza se miraron cuando Videl caminó delante de ellos sin decir ni una palabra.

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	5. Nuevos descubrimientos

_¡Volví! ¡Sigan comentando…! Es que me hacen feliz *-* jajaja_

CAPITULO 5:

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! – Se despidió Ireza, Videl se despidió con la mano

-Adiós Ireza – Se despidió el chico de vuelta - ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? –

-Estuvo bien – Respondió cortante

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? –

-Has estado de mal humor toda la mañana, desde que nos encontramos a Ireza de hecho – Videl lo miró

-¡No es cierto! –

-Sí es cierto, no sé, mágicamente tu Ki se incrementó un poquito – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿y eso qué? –

-Estabas molesta por algo – Videl encarnó una ceja

-Claro que no – Silencio incomodo - ¿Te gusta Ireza verdad? – Dijo sin rodeos

Gohan se sorprendió y empezó a toser desesperadamente

-¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! –

-¡Claro que si! Ví como la mirabas – Gohan la quedó mirando

-Y si fuese así, ¿hay algo de malo? – La encaró

Videl no respondió, no se esperaba esa respuesta, tan solo un 'No, estás loca'. Sintió como sus ojos se apagaron y miró al piso

-Claro que no tiene nada de malo – Susurró – Pero ella no es una Ssj –

-¿y eso qué? Mi madre no es una Ssj tampoco, y se casó con mi padre – Sabía que eso la haría enfurecer, y aguantó sonreír, Videl tenía un gran carácter, y era divertido hacerla enojar

-¡ENTONCES QUÉDATE CON ELLA! – Le gritó y siguió caminando

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó riendo cuando llegó a su lado

-¿Qué te importa? – Respondió la ojiazul seria, él continuaba riendo - ¿DE QUE TE RIES? –

-Eres muy divertida – Respondió sonriendo.

Videl rodó los ojos.

-Escucha – Continuó – Ireza, sí tiene sentimientos hacía mi – Dijo avergonzado

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –

-Ella me lo confesó hace un tiempo atrás, pero no pude corresponderle – Dijo mirando al suelo

-Uhm, y ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Preguntó confundida

-Para que no pienses que tengo algo con ella – Dijo mirándola – No soy esa clase de persona, y me molesta que especulen cosas de mi – Videl se quedó callada un momento

-Lo siento, no volveré a decirte algo así – Gohan asintió

-¿Nos vamos? – La chica susurró un 'Sí' – Sube a mi espalda – Videl se subió a la espalda de Gohan en silencio – Cúbrete los ojos, iré un poco más rápido – La chica hizo caso y se cubrió los ojos con la mano

-¿Crees que puedes llevarme a mi casa un momento? – Preguntó la chica desde su espalda

-¿Qué necesitas? –

-Buscar algunas cosas, está aquí cerca – Gohan asintió

* * *

-Que linda casa tienes – Dijo el chico admirándola – Es muy grande –

-Sí, pero es demasiado grande, desde que mi papá murió que no venía – Dijo revolviendo algunas cosas del living

-¿Qué estás buscando? –

-Alguna información de mi mamá – Se dio vuelta a mirarlo – Sé que mi papá tenía cosas de ella aquí –

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Videl asintió

Gohan fue recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones, era una casa muy grande y bien decorada, sonrió, seguro a su madre le encantaría una casa así. Milk siempre soñaba con que su hijo tuviera un buen futuro y un buen pasar económico. Enserio quería complacerla, de hecho disfrutaba leyendo y estudiando, pero amaba la pelea, amaba luchar con su padre, amaba ser diferente y nadie podría cambiar eso, ni siquiera su madre.

-Tiene llave – Susurró tratando de abrir la última puerta.

Era la más grande, y tenía tallado la palabra 'Satan' en el frente.

-¡Videl! – La chica llegó mirando unos papeles y lo miró – Esta puerta está cerrada –

-Era la habitación de mi papá – Dijo contemplando la puerta

-¿Tienes la llave? – La morena negó

-No, esta puerta siempre estaba cerrada, nunca me dejaba entrar sola – Miró al chico - ¿Puedes abrirla?

-Creo que podría, ¿No te importa que quede con daños? – Videl negó

-No, yo ya no vivo aquí – Sonrió suavemente – Hazlo –

Gohan tomó la manilla entre sus manos y tiró la puerta con fuerza hacía afuera

-Más fácil de lo que creí – Dijo con la manilla en sus manos. Videl rió

La chica entró y empezó a escarbar cajones y armarios. Gohan la miró y posó su mirada en una caja que estaba arriba de la mesa de noche. Fue hasta ella y la abrió

-Videl mira esto – Dijo mirando algunas fotografías

-¿Qué? – La morena se sentó a su lado y él le pasó una fotografía

-Es ella – Dijo sorprendida

-Tiene el cabello negro – La miró

-Pero en mi foto ella era rubia – Respondió aún sorprendida

-Tal vez estaba convertida en Ssj – Videl se quedó pensando

-No lo sé, ¿y sí se teñía el cabello? – Dijo insegura. Gohan se encogió de hombros

-Quizás – Él siguió escarbando dentro de la cajita, hasta que un papel llamó su atención - ¿Que será esto? – Era un papel ordinario, blanco y se veía muy antiguo.

Era una especie de carta.

-Creo que encontré algo – La chica lo miró – Es una carta –

-¡Anda léela! –

-Está bien – Suspiró – 'Querido Satán: Sé que cuando leas esto, yo no estaré a tu lado, por tu bien debo desaparecer de la vida de ambos, tú sabes que yo no pertenezco aquí, a tu entorno, por eso debo pedirte disculpas por irme así, y dejarte con nuestra hija, por favor, cuida de ella. Te amaré siempre, pero debes entenderme. Sólo te pido que me tengas presente en la vida de Videl y no le ocultes lo que ella en verdad es. Los Amo a los dos. Con amor; Zyon' – Gohan miró a Videl. Estaba con la mirada perdida y con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Estás bien? –

-Zyon – Dijo aún con la mirada perdida – Por fin se su nombre – Sonrió

-Sí – Dijo el chico aún mirando la carta

Ella se acercó y Gohan le pasó el papel

-Por lo que veo mi papá no le hizo caso –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Ella dice que no me oculte lo que soy, y él… pues lo hizo – Dijo leyendo la carta - ¿Qué querrá decir? –

-Pues, tal vez que eres una Ssj –

-Sí, tal vez… como que ahora todo calza – Gohan asintió

-Ahora estoy seguro que tu madre era una Ssj – Videl miró la foto de su madre

-Era hermosa, ¿no crees? – Dijo admirándola

-Te pareces mucho a ella – El chico le sonrió

-Sí, desearía encontrar alguna dirección en donde encontrarla – Dijo levantándose. Gohan la miró y se quedó pensando - ¿Qué tienes? –

-¿y... Si está... Tu sabes, muerta? – Videl se encogió de hombros apenada

-No lo sé, supongo que eso tengo que averiguarlo – Gohan siguió escarbando la cajita, habían más fotos, mechones de cabello, y algunos accesorios, como aros, y collares.

-Supongo que esto es todo – La chica suspiró – Por lo menos se su nombre, vámonos –

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte con esta caja? – Dijo Gohan levantando la cajita – Hay algunas cosas que podrían gustarte – Videl tomó la caja y le sonrió

-Mejor vámonos, este lugar me da escalofríos –

-Vamos – Gohan tomó su mano y la sacó de la casa – Mi mamá debe estar un poco histérica porque nos demoramos –

-Supongo que sí – Videl se subió en la espalda de Gohan con cuidado de no botar la caja que tenía en sus manos –

Cuando llegaron a casa, Goten salió a recibirlos corriendo feliz de la vida. La chica se extraño al verlo acompañado de un niño un poco más alto, de cabello entre gris y morado, estaba de brazos cruzados, con una mirada penetrante.

-Hermano, Videl, ¡Llegaron! – Dijo el más pequeño alegre

-¿Cómo están niños? – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole a los dos niños

-¡Bien! Estábamos entrenando, ¿no es así Goten? – Respondió el otro niño – Oye Gohan, ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó mirando a la morena

-Ella es Videl, seguro tus padres te hablaron de ella –

-Sí, mi mamá me habló, ¿ella también es Ssj? – Preguntó observándola

-Así es, al igual que nosotros – Dijo Gohan – Él es el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, Trunks –

-Mucho gusto Trunks – El niño se limitó a sonreír y se fue corriendo con Goten ambos riendo –

-Debemos entrenar, ¿aún quieres clases de vuelo? –

-Por supuesto que sí, quiero aprender – Dijo sonriendo

-¡Chicos llegaron! – Milk salió a recibirlos - ¿Cómo estuvo su día? –

-Bien, mamá…estuvo muy bien – Respondió su primogénito - ¿Y papá? –

-Está adentro comiendo, Bulma y Vegeta estuvieron aquí hace unas horas, dejaron a Trunks con Goten – Respondió - ¿Tienen hambre? –

-¡Yo sí! – Gohan se fue adentro de la casa feliz

-¿Todo bien querida? – Videl asintió

-Sí señora Milk –

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – Preguntó la mujer mirando la caja que Videl tenía entre sus manos

-Oh, son algunas cosas que encontré de mi mamá, son fotos y cartas – Respondió la morena

Milk sonrió.

-Vamos, te daré de comer –

Cuando entraron a la casa, Goku y Gohan estaban muy concentradamente comiendo. Videl parpadeó, ¿Qué acaso su estomago no tenía fondo?, los platos se vaciaban, y de inmediato empezaban con otro, 'Pobre señora Milk, tendrá mucho que lavar' – Pensó Videl

-Así come un Ssj – Dijo Milk como si le leyera el pensamiento. La chica rió

-Hey Videl, Gohan me dijo que ya sabes el nombre de tu mamá – Dijo Goku aún comiendo

-¿Eh? Ah sí… encontramos unas cartas que le envió a mi papá – Respondió

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Preguntó Milk

-Zyon – Se limitó a decir

-Zyon… - Dijo Goku pensando – No sé porque ese nombre me parece familiar –

-Tal vez la conocías – Respondió Gohan

-No lo sé – Dijo el hombre serio

-¿CÓMO QUE LA CONOCÍAS GOKU? – Exclamó su esposa, dejando entre ver sus celos

-No Milk… - Respondió riendo nervioso, Gohan y Videl rieron

-Mamá no te pongas así – Dijo Gohan intentando tranquilizar a su madre – Es la madre de Videl – Milk miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido, y se quedó callada

-Encontré estás fotos de ella – Dijo la chica sacando las fotos de la caja – Tiene el cabello negro, no rubio como creí – Goku y Milk miraron la foto

-Es cierto, en la foto que me mostraste ella era rubia – Dijo la mujer observándola

-Sí, eso me extraña, ¿será que estaba convertida en Ssj cuando le tomaron la foto? – Preguntó Videl

-Es una posibilidad – Dijo el hombre serio

-¿En donde andarán Goten y Trunks? – Preguntó Milk luego de un silencio

-Yo iré a buscarlos, así aprovecho de entrenarlos un poco – Dijo el hombre levantándose – Gracias por la comida Milk – Sonrió y salió del comedor – Oh, antes que me olvide, Gohan encárgate de enseñarle a volar a Videl – Dijo por última vez

-Sí papá, antes me daré un baño y entrenaremos, ¿está bien? – Le dijo a la morena

-Está bien – Videl levantó su plato y lo dejó en el lavamanos – Señora Milk… -

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? –

-Este… ¿usted…sabe cortar… el cabello? – Preguntó insegura. Milk la miró

-¿Cortar el cabello? ¿Quieres cortar el tuyo? – Videl asintió avergonzada - ¿Por qué? Si tienes el cabello tan lindo –

-Es que Gohan me dijo que si cortaba mi pelo se me haría más fácil pelear y volar –

-¿Enserio crees que sea necesario? – Videl se encogió de hombros

-Sí es que se me hace más fácil pelear y volar, supongo que tendré que hacerlo – Milk tomó un mechón de cabello negro de Videl

-Supongo que podría cortarlo – Dijo observando el mechón de pelo - ¿Segura?

-Segura… - Se limitó a decir la chica

-Muy bien – Milk fue a buscar unas tijeras – Tú me dices hasta donde, ¿está bien? – Videl asintió

-Está bien – La chica suspiró cuando Milk tomó su cabello y sintió que las tijeras cortaron su larga melena negra.

* * *

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y ah! Antes que me olvide, en los reviews alguien me dijo que activara la cosa esa de los anónimos, y pues lo hice, así que ¡COMENTEN! :D Enserio me hacen feliz 3_


	6. ¡Al fin tu y yo!

_¡Hola! Pues, me encantó escribir esto *-* lo disfruté mucho, espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!_

CAPITULO 6:

-Mamá, ¿Has visto a Videl? – Preguntó Gohan a su mamá

-Está afuera hijo – El chico respondió un 'Gracias' y se fue

Gohan salió de la casa y buscó a Videl

-¿Videl? –

-Estoy aquí – Respondió a espaldas de él

Gohan se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, ¿Qué le pasó a su cabello?

-¿Qué…. Qué? – Dijo atónito al ver que no tenía su larga melena morena

-¿Qué que me hice? Pues me corté el cabello como tú me dijiste –

-Pero… - Gohan siguió parpadeando, era un cambio extremo, ahora tenía el cabello muy MUY corto, ni siquiera le alcanzaba a hacerse las dos coletas que ella siempre se hacía.

-¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-No, ninguno, te ves… bien de hecho – Dijo sonriéndole

Videl se puso rojita.

-Mejor enséñame a volar ¿quieres? – Dijo avergonzada

-Está bien… en primer lugar, debes concentrar todo tu Ki… es sólo concentración –

-¿Cómo cuando me convierto en Ssj? – Preguntó confundida

-Algo así, vamos… trata de concentrarte, canaliza todo tu Ki – Videl cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse.

-No puedo – Dijo con los ojos cerrados aún. ¡Claro que no podía concentrarse con él enfrente! Cada vez que cerraba que los ojos la imagen del chico se aparecía en su mente

-¡Si puedes! Vamos – Videl abrió los ojos y lo miró

-Tal vez si estoy sola… me podría concentrar mejor – Dijo lentamente

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – Preguntó él confundido

-No… sólo era una sugerencia –

{Narra Videl}

Esto se estaba volviendo una tortura… ni siquiera podía concentrarme con él enfrente de mí, ni siquiera él estando a mil kilómetros. Me seguía mirando confundido, ¡Ay! Es que si vieran su carita, era una ternura, no Videl, ¡concéntrate!

-¿Videl? ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Repitió

-No… ya, está bien, trataré de hacerlo – Cerré mis ojos una vez más.

Se venían muchas imágenes a mi mente, pero traté de concentrar mi poder, ignorando las imágenes de Gohan que aparecían. Sentía que mis mechones cortos de cabellos se elevaban y la brisa chocaba contra mi cabeza.

-¡Muy bien! – Me dijo, pero yo no abrí los ojos, sentía algo muy extraño, como un poder que nunca había sentido, no venía de Gohan, lo sabía, porque siempre que cerraba mis ojos, lo sentía, a él, a Goten y al señor Goku.

-Gohan – Abrí mis ojos – Siento algo muy extraño –

-También yo – Dijo serio – Pero tranquila, no creo que sea nada grave – Sabía que lo decía para tranquilizarme, se le notaba en su mirada, estaba alerta pero tranquila

-No seas idiota, se lo que está pasando – Suspiró - ¿Qué crees que sea? –

-No lo sé, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse, se siente fuerte, pero no creo que sea una amenaza como Cell – Por alguna razón, le creí, su mirada estaba en paz, y eso me tranquilizaba - ¿Quieres que sigamos? –

-¡Claro que sí! - Gohan me sonrió, esto sería divertido a pesar de todo.

{Un mes después}

-¡Muy bien Videl! Has mejorado mucho – Yo y el señor Goku estábamos entrenando, ¿mencioné que ya aprendí a volar? ¡Pues si! Y me emociona, porque ahora puedo ir a todas partes.

-Sí! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! – Dije feliz, enserio estaba emocionada, aparte que ya aprendí a convertirme en Saiyajin yo solita

-Me alegro mucho – Dijo riendo – Bueno, creo que esto es todo, Llevaré a Goten a casa del Maestro Roshi – Pues… ni idea de quién era.

-Uhm, está bien – La verdad… no quiero preguntar, estaba exhausta – Nos vemos luego señor Goku – Creo que me haría bien un baño

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Gohan estaba en la habitación leyendo, maldición que se veía lindo hoy… creo que Gohan me está gustando más de lo que yo quería, Sí, lo dije, ¡ME GUSTA! ¡Y acabo de darme cuenta!

-Bien…bien – Esto era extraño, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa con alguien, y ¡me harta! – Me daré un baño – Sólo quería salir rápido de su vista.

-Está bien, Iré con mi papá y Goten a casa del Maestro Roshi, te quedarás con mamá, ¿está bien? – Me preguntó, y se acercó a mí, estoy segura, pero casi 100% segura que él quería torturarme – A menos que quieras venir con nosotros –

-No…, vayan ustedes, estoy agotada – A ver, estás son las opciones, si voy con ellos eso significa muchas horas de tortura estando con él, ya me bastaba estar viviendo juntos, y si me quedo, tendría tranquilidad, paz, y lo alejaría de mi mente un rato, ya que no me encanta sentir cosas por él – Me quedaré con tu mamá – Asintió

-Nos vemos más tarde - ¡Por fin! Tranquilidad, y ahora puedo hacer cosas sin que su presencia me torture ¡yaay!

-… y luego nos casamos – Debo admitir que las historias que contaba la señora Milk eran…emocionantes, me estaba contando de su relación con el señor Goku, es que, su tono de voz era tan soñador que me causaba una ternura… horrible – Pronto encontraras a alguien con quien vas a querer casarte querida – Dijo mirándome con la cara soñadora – Espero que sea con mi Gohan – Uy, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR?

-Señora Milk, no diga tonterías – Dije riendo nerviosa, he estado aquí hace poco más de un mes, y ya quería casarme con su hijo

-Es que hacen una pareja adorable, ya imagino cómo será la boda - y… ya me puse roja, esa señora hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, y hablaba, y yo no atinaba a decir nada – Ay ¿quién será a esta hora? Ya es casi hora de almorzar – Dijo levantándose a abrir la bendita puerta que estaban tocando, y la bendita puerta que me salvó de todas las barbaridades que la señora Milk estaba diciendo.

{Cambio de narrador}

-Hola… - Gohan entró en la habitación que él y Videl compartían.

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio haciendo tarea, posó su vista en él y la devolvió a su cuaderno

-Hola, ¿Qué tal les fue? –

-Muy bien, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó risueño

-Tarea – El chico rió - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido

-¿Haciendo tarea un día sábado? Creí que era yo el aplicado – Respondió sonriendo

Videl sonrió suavemente también y se sonrojó.

-No seas tonto – Se levantó y le pegó en el brazo suavemente – Estaba muy aburrida, y no hallé nada mejor que hacer –

-Siento haberte dejado sola hoy – Videl negó y susurró 'No te preocupes' - ¿Quieres que hagamos algo ahora? – La morena lo miró, ¿hacer algo? ¿a qué se refería? Esperaba a que fuera a besarse o algo así

-¿Qué…cosa? – Preguntó nerviosa

-¿Quieres salir a caminar? – Gohan le sonrió como si hubiera leído su mente - ¿Qué pensabas? –

-¡En nada! – Rió nerviosa – Sí, vamos a caminar –

-Te llevaré a un lugar hermoso, cuida no hacer ruido, mis padres están dormidos – Le guiño un ojo.

Videl quedó como en shock, y se sonrojó, si, estaba segura que quería matarla de un infarto.

-Ya Gohan, camina – Lo empujó suavemente hacía la puerta

-Está bien – Salieron ambos al pasillo.

-¿A dónde van? – Gohan y Videl quedaron en piedra cuando sintieron la luz del living encenderse

-Goten… - Empezó Gohan cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su hermanito mirándolos curiosamente

-¿Por qué no estás dormido? – Preguntó Videl con las manos en su cintura

-Es que fui al baño – Respondió el niño apenado

-¡Vete a la cama! – Dijo nuevamente la chica apuntando al pasillo.

-Está bien – Dijo y se fue con la cabeza gacha.

Gohan sonrió divertidamente.

-Eres mi ídola –

-No me agrada tratarlo así, pero era necesario – Respondió sonriendo – Vamos –

* * *

-Es hermoso – Dijo Videl con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que Gohan le mostraba.

Se sentaron junto al río que sonaba suavemente por la corriente y los árboles se movían suavemente por la brisa nocturna.

-Siempre venía aquí a entrenar con Goten, es muy bonito – Respondió mirando la luna fijamente. Videl lo miró y sonrió suavemente

-Eres muy afortunado, creciste en un ambiente hermoso, no como yo… que crecí en un ambiente toxico –

-Perdí la mitad de mi niñez tratando de salvar a la tierra, nunca fui un niño normal –

-puede ser, pero ser diferente es genial… si me dices que no disfrutas peleando, ¡estarías mintiendo! – Gohan sonrió

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue tu niñez? –

-Bueno, debo admitir que si tuve una niñez bonita, hasta que mi papá se hizo famoso…desde ahí que se volvió una tortura, pero sí, digamos que tuve una infancia normal, fui al kínder, jugué con muñecas, creo que en ese sentido, mi padre hizo un buen trabajo –

-¿Lo ves? Tuviste una linda infancia – Sonrieron mutuamente

{Narra Videl}

Quizá que está diciendo, solo veo su boca moverse, pero no escucho nada, ni siquiera presto atención a lo que dice… ¡Estoy perdiendo la cordura por dios! Solo veo su mirada que se posa en mí, y luego la lleva al cielo, no sé de qué rayos está hablando, pero se ve tan hermoso con la luz de la luna en su cabeza, me pregunto qué pasaría si… lo beso, Uhm, ¡NO SÉ QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! No puedo besarlo, tal vez se enoje… pero, como dicen, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas…

-… ¿Videl? ¿Videl? – Como que recién caí en cuenta, estaba mirándome confundido

-¿Eh? –

-Estabas como… ida, ¿Qué pensabas? –Pues, pensaba en besarte

-En nada… sólo me dio frío – Uy, ¡soy una gran actriz!

-Sí, creo que será mejor volver – Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme - ¿Nos vamos? – Asentí y le tomé la mano - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó cuando me quedé mirándolo, es que…no pude evitarlo, quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Me acerqué más a él y me puse de puntitas, iba a hacerlo, no me importa lo que pase después.

{Cambio de narrador}

La morena puso las manos en el pecho del chico, y se acercó lentamente

-Videl… - Susurró él y entreabrió la boca

La chica posó sus labios en los de él y cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto, sus labios estaban cálidos a diferencia de su cara. Era como si mil bombas explotaran en su estomago.

-Lo siento – Susurró cuando se separó de él tomándole los hombros – No sé que me pasó… mejor vámonos – Se separó completamente y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Gohan estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y no atinó a decir nada.

-¿Gohan? – Repitió

Cuando menos lo esperó, el chico tomó su cintura, la acercó hacía él y la besó.

Ahora sí que Videl podía disfrutar ese beso, posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que llevaba él con sus labios. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron mutuamente, ambos avergonzados

-Lo siento – Dijo el chico riendo y abrazó más su cintura

-No seas idiota, si yo no te hubiera besado, tu no lo hubieras echo –

-No lo sé, quería hacerlo de todos modos, pero no sabía que… sentías tú –

-¿Y tú que sientes? – Gohan la miró

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho – Respondió avergonzado

Videl rió y lo abrazó

-Eres adorable –

-Lo sé – Ambos rieron – Oye… ¿te importa que lo mantengamos… uhm, ya sabes, en discreción? – Videl negó

-No, no me importa… si tu mamá sabe, va a empezar a planear la boda – Gohan rodó los ojos

-Sí, conozco a mi mamá – Dijo con voz cansada - ¿Quieres volver? Está a empezando a hacer frío – La chica asintió y se tomaron de las manos.

* * *

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!_

_LDGV: Pues, en ese sentido quise apegarme en la historia real, aunque concuerdo contigo, me agrada más Videl con cabello largo, aún así, ¡muchas gracias! :D_

_SASHA VICTORIA: Trato de actualizar todos los días si puedo, así que atenta a los nuevos capítulos: D _

_Y A LOS DEMÁS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *-* _


	7. Una misteriosa mujer

_¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Ayer no pude actualizar :c , ya saben, tareas y toda la cosa, ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!:_

CAPITULO 7:

-Buenos días señora Milk – Videl entró a la cocina, estaba Goten sentado comiendo – Hola Goten –

-Buenos días querida, ¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó sirviéndole una taza de té

-Muy bien, gracias –

-Oye Videl… ¿Dónde fuiste con Gohan anoche? – Preguntó el pequeño mirándola inocentemente

-A… a ningún lado… - Respondió nerviosa al ver que Milk la miraba – Tal vez estabas soñando – Rió nerviosa

-Pero yo los vi salir – Videl le pegó en la pierna por debajo de la mesa – Auuuu –

-¡Claro que no Goten! – Dijo entre dientes abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días mamá – Gohan entró en la cocina y besó a su madre en la mejilla – Buen día Goten – Revolvió el cabello de su hermano y se sentó a su lado

-Buenos días hijo – Se sentó en frente de él - ¿Cómo dormiste? –

-Muy bien, ¿y papá? – Miró a Videl y le sonrió

-Afuera entrenando, coman rápido y se alistan, iremos a casa de Bulma – Goten sonrió

-¡Sí, iré a jugar con Trunks! –

-Así es Goten, ve a vestirte – El niño se bajó de la silla y se fue corriendo – Ustedes también vayan a vestirse chicos, iré a buscar a tu padre… ese hombre tiene que tomar un baño – Dijo saliendo la cocina reclamando.

Videl y Gohan se miraron

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Preguntó el chico mirándola y sonriéndole

-Muy bien – Sonrió suavemente, y lo quedó mirando algo avergonzada

-¿No vas a besarme? – Dijo Gohan encarnando una ceja

Videl se sonrojó

-Claro que no, no aquí – El chico sonrió aun más

-Eres una cobarde Videl Satan – La morena rio suavemente

-¡Calla! – Dijo riendo – Después no reclames si tu mamá empieza a planear la boda – Se levantó y beso los labios del chico

-Creo que correré el riesgo – Respondió sonriendo – ¿Quieres vestirte tu primero? – La morena negó

-No, ve tu, comeré algo más – Gohan asintió y salió de la cocina.

Justo cuando la chica iba a tomar una manzana, se sintió extraña, ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

-¿Gohan? – Llamó, pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Goten? – Sin respuesta de nuevo

Hace días que venía sintiendo algo extraño, al principio suponía que era el Ki de Vegeta o de Piccoro, o incluso de Trunks, pero pronto aprendió a reconocerlos y no eran ellos.

Sabía que Gohan también lo sentía, pero él le decía que no era de que preocuparse, que probablemente era algún Namekusein en la tierra, pero ella lo sentía tan fuerte que le preocupaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de percibirlo mejor, suspiró, tal vez Gohan tenía razón, y solo era un Namekusein, o como se llamase, que aterrizó en la tierra.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Gohan acariciando su cintura, Videl lo miró, ya estaba vestido

-Sí, es que… sentí ese Ki de nuevo – Dijo nerviosa

-Tal vez era el del señor Piccoro que está dando vueltas, yo lo sentí hace unos minutos –

-No lo sé, no creo… es que yo conozco su Ki, y no es de él –

-Tranquila, ya sabes defenderte en caso de cualquier cosa – Sonrió, Videl asintió – Será mejor que vayas a vestirte –

-Está bien – Dijo de mala gana y salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies.

* * *

{Más tarde}

-Oye, te estaba buscando – Videl salió al patio en donde encontró a Gohan sentado en el pasto mirando al cielo.

Adentro todos estaban hablando y riendo.. o comiendo como Goku y Vegeta, Videl conoció a los demás amigos del señor Goku, todos la recibieron con una sonrisa, se sintió un poco nostálgica, a pesar de todo, habría deseado disfrutar todo eso con su papá.

-Estaba tomando aire – La morena se sentó a su lado y Gohan la abrazó por los hombros - ¿Qué te ha parecido todo? –

-Pues, tus amigos son muy amables, me siento muy cómoda – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Que bien – Silencio – Estuve hablando con el señor Piccoro – Empezó, Videl lo miró – Él y Vegeta sintieron el mismo Ki que tu, dijo que debíamos estar alerta – Dijo serio

-¿Alerta en qué sentido? ¿Puede ser algo como Cell? – Preguntó asustada

-No lo sé, espero que no – Videl lo miró con susto – Tranquila, no dejaré que te pase nada –

-No Gohan, me tiene intranquila el hecho de que aún me falta mucho que aprender –

-Por lo menos ya sabes lo básico, solo te falta entrenamiento, siendo una Ssj ya eres suficientemente poderosa – La morena se quedó callada

-¿sabes? No creo que sea que sea una amenaza, si, es poderoso, pero.. Algo me dice que no es nada malo –

-No hay como saberlo Videl, entrenaremos más duro, ¿está bien? – Videl asintió

-Sí está bien – El chico la abrazó aún más y besó su cabeza – Solo quiero tener razón –

-Lo sé, yo también quiero que tengas razón, pero no hay que confiarse, a veces no puedo distinguir un Ki normal de uno maligno – Videl bajó la mirada

-Sí, desde mañana entrenaré más duro – Gohan sonrió y asintió. Silencio.

Era esa especie de silencio que no incomodaba, bastaba con la compañía del otro. Aprovecharon de observarse mutuamente y acariciarse las manos, sonriendo como cómplices, parecía que ese momento no se acabaría nunca, ninguno quería que acabara tampoco. El chico miró a su ahora, ¿pareja, novia? Ni idea, el no tenía idea de relaciones sentimentales, nunca antes se había interesado en una mujer, hasta que Videl llegó, y no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó y la chica asintió.

Se sonrieron, y se besaron dulcemente. Gohan abrió los ojos y la separó tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Videl sorprendida por su actitud. El chico posó su mirada en el cielo sin decir ni una palabra - ¿Gohan? – En ese momento salieron Goku, Vegeta, piccoro, Krillin y Yamcha.

Videl se confundió más cuando los hombres empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Se acercó lentamente a tratar de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Y cuando menos lo espero, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Piccoro, salieron rápidamente del lugar volando.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó al llegar al lado de Krillin. El hombre la miró.

-Ese Ki que sintieron – Empezó – Llegó a la tierra – Videl cerró los ojos

-Es cierto, está muy cerca – Susurró. Krillin asintió. - ¿Tu también eres un Ssj? –

-No, no lo soy – Respondió sonriendo – Yo y Goku somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños – Videl sonrió también

-¿Pero tú también eres un guerrero? –

-Sí, aunque no soy igual de fuerte que los Ssj -

-Yo aún tengo problemas para transformarme, aunque ya puedo hacerlo, me falta mucho que aprender –

-Siendo una Ssj, seguro eres muy fuerte, pronto aprenderás – Videl miró al cielo y suspiró.

* * *

{Más tarde}

-¡Gohan! – Saltó Videl cuando vio entrar a los guerreros - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó cuando se acercó a él y los demás.

-Pensamos que venía algo a la tierra, pero no encontramos nada – Dijo serio. Su padre a su lado asintió.

-Miramos a los alrededores, pero de repente desapareció – Respondió Goku.

-Kakarotto – Habló Vegeta, todos salieron al balcón, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Videl.

Los guerreros salieron al balcón todos juntos. Había una silueta femenina de cabello castaño chocolate, con definidas ondas y de ojos azules zafiro.

-Los estaba buscando – Habló, vestía una armadura, típica de Saiyajín color verde agua.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Habló Piccoro examinándola

-Mi nombre es Kura – Videl salió al balcón y miró a la mujer, o mejor dicho, a la joven de unos 16 años – Como ven, soy una Ssj - Los hombres abrieron los ojos todos sorprendidos, ¿MÁS SAIYAJÍNS? – Vengo del planeta Yuji (Sí, planeta inventado por mi xd), sentí la presencia de todos ustedes hace días, ustedes pueden ayudarme –

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a ayudarte? – Dijo el príncipe Saiyan cruzándose de brazos

-Ya Vegeta – Interrumpió Goku – ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? –

-Estoy buscando a un hombre terrícola, creo que es muy famoso en este planeta, se llama… Mr. Satán – Videl abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás buscando a mi papá? – Preguntó exasperada, Gohan la tomó por los hombros evitando que se acercara más.

La joven la miró y la examinó.

-¿Tu papá? ¿Ese hombre es tu papá? – Sonrió – Tú debes ser Videl –

- ¿Cómo...sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó confundida y exaltada, ¿como reaccionarian ustedes que un extraño sepa tu nombre? Bueno, Videl reaccionó así.

-Eres la hija de Zyon – Sonrió aún más

-¿Conoces a mi mamá? – La joven asintió

-Sí, nuestra madre – La chica abrió la boca de la impresión, '¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?' - Pensó atontada, la miró, tenía un aire a ella, de hecho tenían el mismo color de ojos, a excepción del cabello.

-No puede ser – Dijo impresionada

-¿SON HERMANAS? – Preguntó o mejor dicho gritó Goku

Kura sonrió.

-Así es, mi madre me envió a buscarte Videl, ella se enteró que la estabas buscando y quiere que regreses conmigo al planeta Yuji – La morena no respondió y se quedó callada un minuto – Si quieres puedes pensarlo, no tienes que decidir ahora –

-Está bien – Miró a Gohan y él le devolvió la sonrisa suavemente.

-Kura, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a casa – Habló Goku – Me imagino que no tienes donde quedarte – La recién llegada sonrió y asintió

-Muchas gracias – Dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al hombre.

* * *

_Así que como ven, Videl tiene una hermana, eso se me ocurrió de repente, no estaba en mis planes iniciales jajajaja, en fin, ¡GRACIAS por los comentarios! *-* y un saludo especial a Sasha Victoria, que me dejó un review hermoso, Mi fan número 1 wajaja, *-* y a las demás igual, mis hermosas lectoras n.n_

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	8. Kura

_¡Buenas! Me alegro que se hayan emocionado con la idea de la hermana de Videl, era lo que esperaba; las respuestas irán saliendo más adelante ;) Disfruten la lectura:_

CAPITULO 8:

-Uhm, Si quieren puedo ir a dormir al sofá, para que duerman tranquilas – Dijo Gohan algo avergonzado, estaba en su habitación con dos atractivas mujeres, Kura era una chica muy bonita, de facciones delicadas, y cuerpo proporcionado a diferencia de su nueva hermana, que era más pequeña y menuda.

-Eres muy amable – Dijo Kura observándolo. El chico se sonrojó y se sentó en el suelo mirando a las dos chicas.

-Kura, ¿puedes contarme más acerca de mi mamá? – Preguntó Videl. La chica sonrió.

-Claro, pues… después que dejó la tierra, emigró al planeta Yuji, donde conoció a mi padre, de ahí nací, si no me equivoco, soy un año menor que tu – Videl asintió – Ella me contó que se había casado con un terrícola y que tenía una hermana mitad humana, desde entonces que he querido venir a buscarte Videl, siempre me han causado curiosidad los terrícolas. Mi mamá se enteró que estabas buscándola y me envío a la tierra –

-¿Qué hay de tu padre? –

-Pues, mi padre era un guerrero muy fuerte, lamentablemente murió a manos de Frezzer –

-Oh, lo siento mucho Kura –

-No te preocupes, sabes que te busqué por toda la tierra, sólo seguí tu Ki, fue muy fácil –

-Videl, de ella es el Ki que sentías hace unos días – Habló Gohan – Al ser una Ssj de raza pura, su Ki es más fuerte – Kura asintió

-Es cierto, tenía razón – Videl sonrió – No era una amenaza –

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo sonriendo – Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo era este planeta y cómo vivían los terrícolas, ¿por qué tu vives aquí, si eres un Ssj también? – Preguntó mirando a Gohan

-Bueno, mi madre es humana – Respondió avergonzado

-Tienes mucha suerte de vivir aquí en la tierra, pero el planeta Yuji es muy hermoso, te encantará – Le dijo a Videl

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Ssj? – Preguntó Gohan de repente

-Bueno, básicamente porque tu Ki es muy elevado, ningún humano ordinario puede tenerlo y… eres hijo del que derrotó a Frezzer, mi madre me contó acerca de él, dijo que era un guerrero muy fuerte, lo reconocí de inmediato apenas lo vi – Respondió observándolo detenidamente, tenía su mirada color Zafiro en su rostro.

-Oh – No quiso preguntar más, con esa explicación le bastaba y la mirada de Kura lo cohibió mucho – Mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches chicas – Dijo avergonzado, y salió de la habitación.

-Espera un momento Kura, regresaré de inmediato – Dijo Videl a su hermana y salió tras Gohan.

Él estaba esperándola frente a la puerta apoyado en la pared.

-Esto es extraño, no me esperaba tener una hermana – Dijo abrazándolo

-Oye, ¿te irás? – Preguntó suavemente. Videl lo miró y no dijo nada.

-No lo sé, es que… ya sabes, me muero por conocer a mi mamá, pero no quiero dejarte –

-Haz lo que creas que sea mejor para ti – Susurró y la besó – Buenas noches –

-Que duermas bien – Se besaron por última vez y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando Videl entró a la habitación de nuevo, Kura estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirándola con una suave sonrisa.

-Videl, ¿tú sabes porque siento cosas extrañas en el estomago cuando veo a un hombre? – Preguntó de repente, Videl parpadeó rápidamente.

-Uhm, ¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Es que siento cosas raras cuando veo a un chico y no sé porque – Videl sonrió

-Bueno, tal vez estás enamorada de él – Kura la miró confundida

-¿Ena…morada? ¿Qué es eso? –

-Es cuando sientes… que te importa mucho una persona, y quieres estar siempre con él, ¿te sientes así con alguien? – Kura asintió – No tiene nada de malo, al contrario, el amor es algo hermoso –

-¿Enserio Videl? – La morena asintió – ¡Qué bien! Entonces mañana le diré a Gohan que estoy enamorada de él – Videl abrió mucho…mucho los ojos, que casi se le desorbitan. ¿CÓMO QUE ENAMORADA?

-¿QUÉ? Kura… no puedes estar enamorada de Gohan – Dijo exasperada

-¿Por qué no? Si tú me dijiste eso –

-Es que… tal vez estás confundiendo las cosas – Dijo con cuidado

-No, con él siento eso que dijiste tu –

-¡Pero apenas lo conoces! – Videl la tomó por los hombros. Kura abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundida – Realmente no te entiendo –

La morena se quedó callada, y dudo, no creyó que fuera necesario contarle a Kura que ella y Gohan estaban juntos, ¿qué pasaría si se enfadaba mucho y destruyera cualquier cosa a su paso? Ella era una Ssj de raza pura, de por si tenía el don de la destrucción.

-Nada, pero no creo que sea necesario que le digas que lo quieres, podría asustarse –

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó desanimada. Videl asintió – Está bien, no le diré nada, pero haré lo que sea necesario para que él me quiera – Sonrió – No creo que sea muy difícil –

-Am, si… uhm, vamos a dormir, ¿está bien? – Kura asintió feliz y se acostó con una sonrisa en la cara. Videl suspiró. Tener una hermana era más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

{Al otro día}

-Videl…despierta preciosa – Gohan estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama en la cual dormía la morena, tocó su hombro suavemente intentando despertarla.

-¿Qué…? – Respondió entre sueños, y abrió los ojos lentamente

-Ya es algo tarde, dormiste mucho – Videl se incorporó y lo miró – Son las 12 del día –

-No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto – Se restregó los ojos - ¿Dónde está Kura? –

-Afuera entrenando con mi papá, no pudo resistirse a luchar con ella – Dijo con la voz cansada. Sonrió suavemente y se acercó para besarla.

-Sabes que me gustaría mostrarle a Kura la ciudad – Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe? – La morena se encogió de hombros

-Si quieres – Gohan sonrió – ahora te agradecería que ahora me dejaras vestirme – Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Y se levantó.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde –

* * *

-Videl ¿es cierto que me llevarás a la ciudad de los terrícolas? – Dijo Kura emocionada cuando vio entrar a su hermana al living.

-Sí… - Miró a Gohan, supuso que él le había dicho - ¿Estás lista? –

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al jardín - ¡vamos! – Repitió y salió volando. Videl y Gohan se miraron ambos parpadeando rápidamente.

-Estaba poco emocionada – Dijo la morena sarcásticamente. Gohan sonrió.

-Anda, vamos tras ella, se fue muy rápido –

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la castaña mirando un aparador de helados

-Eso es helado – Respondió Videl - ¿Quieres uno? – Kura asintió feliz – Espera aquí, iré a comprarte uno –

-Oye Gohan, ¿Qué están haciendo esas personas? – Preguntó mirando a una pareja que se estaba besando unos metros más allá.

-Oh, pues… se están dando un beso – Respondió avergonzado. Kura sonrió.

-¿Me das a mí un beso? – Preguntó inocentemente. Gohan abrió los ojos y la miró como si estuviera loca. (xd)

-Aquí tienes tu helado Kura – Videl llegó y le pasó el cono a la castaña. Kura sonrió feliz y lo tomó - ¿Qué pasó? –

-Na..Nada – Respondió el chico mirando a Kura con algo de miedo.

-¡Que sustancia más rica! – Dijo la castaña feliz comiendo su helado.

Videl sonrió y se quedó pensando, Kura no podía quedarse por siempre en la tierra, su madre estaba esperándola... y a ella también. Como que por una parte quería irse y estar con ella, con la mamá que siempre soñó, pero por otro lado odiaba la idea de irse y dejar a Goten, al señor Goku y a la señora Milk, sobre todo a él, a Gohan.

Lo observó riendo de las caras que ponía Kura al comer su helado, y no pudo evitar sonreír junto con él, se veía hermoso, su cabello negro azabache estaba brillante por la luz que el sol desprendía, y su sonrisa dejaba entrever su corrida de dientes blancos. Tampoco podía abusar de la buena voluntad de Milk al recibirla a ella y a su hermana, llevaba casi dos meses con ellos, y ya se sentía un estorbo al estar tanto tiempo.

-¡Que rico estaba! – Dijo la castaña al terminar de comer, Videl la miró y sonrió.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado – Kura asintió feliz

-Oye Videl, Gohan no me quiere dar un beso – Dijo de repente.

La morena abrió los ojos y encarnó una ceja.

-¿Así? – Miró al chico, quien le devolvió la mirada diciéndole 'no hice nada'. Suspiró.

-Sí, eres muy egoísta Gohan – Dijo ofendida

-Kura, los besos se los dan las parejas, ya sabes, que se quieren – La castaña sonrió aún más. – ¿Qué te dije de hablar de esas cosas con él? – Susurró

-Pues no sabía – Respondió apenada – Lo siento – La morena sonrió suavemente

-Está bien, no es tu culpa – La miró con ternura. Cuando devolvió la mirada a Gohan, sus ojos se entrecerraron al verlo conversando con Ireza, su rubia compañera de clase, si, era su amiga y toda la cosa, pero ardía en celos verlos juntos.

-Oye, ¿Quién es esa terrícola? – Videl la miró al escuchar su tono de voz alerta - ¿Por qué está molestando a Gohan? –

-No lo está molestando, están conversando – Respondió – Ven – Se acercaron con paso rápido, Kura con la mirada penetrante en la rubia.

-¡Videl que gusto verte! – Sonrió al ver a la morena llegar con una chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Quién eres tu chica terrícola? – Preguntó Kura con la mirada puesta en ella. Ireza la miró con confusión.

-¿Chica… qué? – Preguntó confundida. Videl y Gohan se miraron y rieron nerviosos.

-No, verás.. a Kura le gustan mucho las películas de extraterrestres – Respondió la morena riendo.

-¡Oh! ¿te gusta ET? ¡Me encanta esa película! – Dijo Ireza sonriéndole a Kura.

-Sí, si le gusta – Respondió de nuevo Videl antes de que la castaña abriera la boca. – Oh, Ireza, ella es mi hermana Kura –

-No sabía que tenías una hermana, mucho gusto, soy Ireza – Kura frunció el ceño

-Tranquila – Le susurró Gohan tomándola de los hombros – Uhm, ¿no debemos ir a casa? – Preguntó a Videl

-Ah, si… tu mamá nos espera – Respondió riendo nerviosa

-¿Cómo, ustedes viven juntos? – Preguntó Ireza mirándolos

-Algo así, es una larga historia – Respondió Gohan rápidamente – Te la contaremos después, adiós Ireza – Dijo tomando del brazo a Kura y se fue corriendo con ella a la rastra.

Videl se quedó en frente de Ireza parpadeando rápidamente, y le sonrió.

-Adiós ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! – Dijo yendo detrás de los dos que salieron corriendo. - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó cuando llegó al lado de Gohan y Kura.

La castaña estaba con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Está enfadada, nota su Ki – Respondió el chico mirándola preocupado. Videl cerró los ojos y lo sintió, su Ki estaba muy alto. -¿Qué la habrá hecho enojar? –

-Se enojó porque estabas hablando con Ireza – Dijo con voz cansada

-¿Así? – Videl asintió

-Aparentemente, Ireza no le cayó bien, y se enfadó – Devolvió la vista a su hermana e intentó calmarla antes de que se transformara en Ssj y empezara a destruir cualquier cosa.

-Será mejor que volvamos, puede ser peligroso que ella este entre la gente – Videl asintió apoyando su idea.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, LDGV, Esmeraldy y Sasha Victoria, mis 3 fieles lectoras, HERMOSAS, ¡muchas gracias!._

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!_


	9. Peleas

_¡Holas! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, cada vez que los leo me emociono *-* wajaja, eso, ¡Disfruten la lectura! :_

CAPITULO 9:

-¿Estás mejor? – Gohan entró a su habitación, Kura estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas arriba de la cama, con la mirada inocente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sí estoy bien – Respondió sonriendo. - ¿Por qué esa niña terrícola te estaba molestando? – Preguntó clavando su mirada color zafiro en los ojos negros del hombre.

-No me estaba molestando, ella es mi amiga Kura, y de Videl también – Se sentó enfrente de ella con una pierna abajo, y la otra arriba de la cama, Gohan la observó de cerca, si que era bonita, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, eran iguales a los de Videl, pero los de Kura tenían pequeñas piscas color café. – No tienes que enojarte – Dijo, y siguió con su tarea de observarla. Su cabello chocolate era largo y ondulado y su cara tenía pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque infantil. Ahora sí que se confundió, nunca se imaginó mirar a Kura de esa manera, pero era imposible, era muy…provocativa físicamente, si tenía el cuerpo proporcionado, todo lo contrario a Videl, que era más delgada y menuda, un poco más frágil.

-¿Amiga? – Repitió con confusión en su voz. Gohan asintió – Entonces está bien – Sonrió.

-Dime algo, ¿en tu planeta, hay más Ssj? – Preguntó suavemente

-Uhm, sólo los que no estaban en el planeta Vegeta cuando fue destruido, como mi mamá y mi papá – Respondió ocupando un tono de voz serio. – Según lo que tengo entendido, quedan muy muy pocos –

-Entiendo, pero aún me pregunto porque buscabas al padre de Videl –

-Mi madre quiere verlo, ¿tú sabes en donde está? – Preguntó con ilusión. Gohan se extrañó, pensó que ellas sabían que él estaba muerto.

-Pues, siento decirte esto, pero… él está muerto, murió hace más de 3 meses – Kura frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, ella quería decirle que Videl era una Ssj –

-Espera un momento, ¿Mr. Satán no sabía que Videl era una Ssj? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Kura negó.

-Él sabía que mi madre era una, pero nunca se imaginó que su hija también lo sería – Ahora sí que se extrañó.

-No entiendo, verás, hace poco encontramos una carta diciendo que no le ocultara a Videl lo que ella es, ¿Qué quería decir? –

-Pues eso, pero por lo que sé, Mr. Satán nunca leyó ninguna de las cartas que mi madre le envió, ella lo dejó porque pensó que era una amenaza para Videl y él. Ella nunca dejó de amarlo, los Ssj podemos amar sólo a una persona, y él quedó muy afectado, por lo que nunca se tomó la molestia de leer alguna de las cartas – Explicó

-Nunca las leyó, pero si las guardó – Dijo Gohan sonriendo suavamente

-Así es, por eso nunca le hablaba a Videl de ella – Kura y él sostuvieron la mirada un momento. – Quedó muy afectado –

-Y dime, ¿Qué es eso de que los Ssj sólo pueden amar una vez? – Preguntó con curiosidad, sabía que no se podía enterar por otra persona de eso, a no ser que hablara con Vegeta y eso era imposible.

-Pues, sólo podemos amar a una persona en la vida – Dijo con ilusión. – Al ser una raza guerrera, el amor nos une sólo a una persona – Gohan la miró, era increíble que una chica de 16 años supiera tanto.

-Interesante – Sonrió. – Pero, ¿entonces porque tu madre estuvo con tu padre? –

-Fue… algo pasajero, ¿entiendes? – Gohan asintió. – Ella nunca lo amó como hombre, pero si lo quiso mucho y mi papá estaba consciente de todo, era un buen hombre, y murió tratando de protegernos – Su tono de voz cambió de alegre a nostálgico. – Yo lo admiraba mucho, y quiero ser igual de fuerte que él – Gohan la abrazó al ver que sus ojos se aguaban, si había algo que no soportaba, era ver a una mujer llorar.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que eres igual de fuerte que él – Susurró.

Kura se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

-Gracias Gohan – Susurró y se acurrucó en su pecho de nuevo. El chico suspiró.

* * *

-¿En dónde está Videl? – Gohan dejó a Kura durmiendo después de haber botado algunas lágrimas, la acostó y la tapo igual que a una niña.

Su padre lo miró y apuntó al cielo.

-Está entrenando – Respondió – Lleva ahí bastante tiempo. – Gohan la observó y sonrió, estaba muy concentrada pateando y golpeando el aire.

-¡Videl! – Le gritó para que ella lo mirara.

-No hijo, déjala, quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar así – El chico la observó de nuevo, golpeaba y pateaba sin parar. Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

De repente paró y apretó los puños. Dio un gritó ensordecedor que le salió desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo; Gohan la miró con la boca más que abierta, su aura era más brillante e imponente que otras veces, sus cortos cabellos se elevaron y cambiaron de color negro a amarillos.

-Ha mejorado mucho – Comentó Goku mirando a su aprendiz con una sonrisa, su Ki estaba mucho más elevado que otras veces. – No sé que le habrá pasado, pero lo que sea le hizo elevar su Ki –

-No lo sé, no he hablado con ella – Comentó Gohan aún mirándola. – Si estuve hablando con Kura. – Su papá lo miró – Me dijo que Mr. Satán nunca se enteró que ella era una Saiyajín –

-¿Enserio? Pues…no me extraña, si hubiera sabido que Videl era más poderosa que él, la hubiera utilizado a ella para hacerse famoso –

-Es cierto, aún así me dejó un poco intrigado – Miró de nuevo al cielo, Videl tenía el cabello negro de nuevo, con sus manos en la cintura, intentando recuperar el aliento. –Iré con ella – Dio un salto y se elevó a su altura – Has mejorado mucho – La morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero hablar contigo – Respondió descendiendo a la tierra. Gohan la siguió confundido, '¿y ahora que hice?' – Pensó

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó tomando su brazo haciendo que lo mirara. - ¿Qué tienes? – Videl lo miró con el ceño más fruncido.

-Déjame en paz Gohan – Dijo soltándose y caminando hacía la casa. El chico se quedó parado mirándola confundido – Oh, y por si no te ha quedado claro, tu y yo somos historia – Dijo devolviéndose y encarándolo.

-Videl… ¡Videl! – La llamó cuando empezó a caminar dándole la espalda. Suspiró. El hecho de tener novia era más difícil de lo que pensó.

* * *

Cuando Videl entró a la habitación, divisó a Kura durmiendo, y suspiró. Ya era hora de partir, ya no quería estar ahí, se sentía tan traicionada por ellos dos. Entendía que Gohan se sintiera atraído por Kura, pero, ¿por qué tenía que jugar a dos bandos?.

-Kura, despierta – Movió a su hermana, no sutilmente debo decir (xd) - ¡KURA! – Le gritó.

La castaña abrió los ojos asustada ante tal grito.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ? – Se levantó exaltada y miró a su hermana. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Ponte tu armadura, nos vamos – Dijo seria y empezó a sacar su ropa del armario.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – Preguntó confundida

-A tu planeta – Cerró el armario con fuerza y la miró, Kura no movió ni un musculo y se quedó mirándola. - ¡VAMOS! –

-Pero Videl, yo no quiero irme aún – Dijo apenada - ¿Podemos quedarnos más? –

-¡NO! – Gritó – no podemos, tenemos que irnos – Dijo calmándose al ver que su hermana la miraba confundida.

-¿Por qué no? –

-¡Porque yo lo digo! – Gritó aún más fuerte. Suspiró. – Vamos Kura por favor – Rogó. La castaña la miró, no entendía lo que pasaba, Videl estaba actuando muy extraña.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Gohan entró y miró a las dos chicas. Kura se acercó a él y lo miró.

-Videl quiere llevarme al planeta Yuji de nuevo – Gohan miró a la chica en cuestión confundido.

-¿Es cierto eso Videl? – Preguntó sorprendido. La chica morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, es cierto… nos vamos ahora mismo, Kura arregla tus cosas – Respondió mirando a su hermana.

-Kura, ¿podrías dejarnos a Videl y a mí a solas un momento? – La castaña asintió apenada, y se fue – No sé qué mosco te picó, ¿Por qué ahora te quieres ir? – Preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber – Susurró mirando la ventana

-No, no lo sé, ¡podrías por lo menos darme una explicación! – Dijo exasperado.

-Te vi con Kura – Susurró luego de un prolongado silencio. Gohan encarnó una ceja, ¿de eso se trataba todo? ¿Por hablar con Kura?.

-¿Es eso? ¿Por eso terminas conmigo, y te quieres alejar de mí? – Dijo alzando la voz, la verdad es que ahora sí se había molestado por la actitud de Videl, ¡era absurdo querer alejarse de él por celos!

-¿!Te parece poco! ¡Estabas abrazándola! ¿Después la besaste o no? – Dijo sarcástica.

-¡No, no lo hice! ¡No puedo creer que creas que te engañaría con tu propia hermana! – Gritó - ¡Maldición Videl pareces una niña mimada! – Silencio, ambos se miraron. Videl escondió su mirada.

-¿Eso crees? – Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos zafiro. Gohan, no respondió y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – Bien, tal vez seré una niña mimada, pero nunca, ¡NUNCA! Te engañaría – Dijo calmándose, pero con advertencia en su voz

-¡Que no te he engañado! ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? –

-No lo sé – Susurró – Es que… pensé que me querías a mi – Lo miró de nuevo con pena en su voz.

-Te quiero a ti, y yo si confío en ti – Respondió apenado, se dio media vuelta y Salió de la habitación. Videl suspiró. Al parecer ellos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se pasarían la mitad de la vida peleando por estupideces, lo mejor era partir. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

* * *

_No me canso de agradecerlos los bonitos comentarios que me dejan._

_Sasha Victoria: Tranquila, en ese sentido tengo todo fríamente calculado jajaja, gracias por la sugerencia, todo es aceptado ;) Un beso mi fan número 1; y yo también te amo por dejarme reviews tan hermosos jajajaja *-*_

_Esmeraldy: pues en algún momento la mamá de Videl tendrá que aparecer ;) ¡__Besos!_

_LDGV: Vas muy bien encaminado, Van a pasar muchas cosas jaja, ¡Cariños!_

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	10. Un año

_¡Bueeeeenas! ¿Cómo están chicos? Sí, me demoré un poquito en subir, en fin… ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

CAPITULO 10:

{Cambio de narrador}

Creo que en este año que ha pasado, he extrañado más cosas de las que pensé que echaría de menos. Es difícil volver a sentirme como me sentía hace un año.

El reencuentro con mi madre fue hermoso, ella era lo que siempre soñé, me recibió como no se imaginan, es tan buena y sencilla, me hacía sentir como una hija amada y respetada, y estaba tratando de enmendar el hecho de dejarme cuando bebe.

Ella y Kura me guiaban en todo lo que necesitaba, o sea, yo soy mitad humana y estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la tierra, pero me he adaptado bien y eso me pone feliz, la verdad que no era muy distinto a la tierra, y los habitantes tenían forma humana, eran unos seres con poderes psíquicos, extremadamente hermosos, capaces de controlar las mentes.

Se lo que se están preguntando, ¿Qué pasó con Gohan?. Pues, digamos que no tuvimos un buen término, ¿recuerdan la pelea que tuvimos por culpa de Kura? Bien, la cosa es que después de eso, me fui a despedir de todos, él no se tomó muy bien el hecho que yo tenía que irme, o mejor dicho, dejarlo. Creo que también se preguntaran si aclaré las cosas con Kura, pues si, le conté que Gohan y yo estuvimos juntos y que nos habíamos peleado porque los había visto juntos, y toda la cosa, digamos que se enfadó un par de días por no haberle contado, y ahí entró mamá haciendo el papel de mediadora. ¡Es que enserio la amo! Ella es tan hermosa, e inteligente, que entiendo porque mi papá se enamoró de ella…

- ¿Qué haces cariño? - ¡Ay es mi mami!, estaba vestida con típico traje Saiyajín, supongo que estaba entrenando a Kura.

-Estaba escribiendo en mi diario, ¿estabas entrenando? –

-Sí, estaba enseñándole a tu hermana algunas técnicas que después te enseñaré a ti – Sonrió – Videl, es hora de que tu y yo aclaremos algunas cosas hija – Genial, presiento que voy a llorar.

{Cambio de Narrador}

Videl asintió insegura.

-Creo que tendrás muchas preguntas – Empezó – y yo estoy dispuesta a aclararte todas las dudas que tengas – La morena volvió a asentir

-¿Por qué me dejaste? – Preguntó seria y directa, solo como ella sabe preguntar. (xd)

-Sabía que alguna vez tendrías que preguntarme esto, voy a tratar de ser breve ¿está bien? – Dijo delicadamente – Cuando naciste, muchas amenazas estaban sobre nosotros los Saiyajín, creo que sabes quién es Frezzer, ¿verdad? – Videl asintió – Pensé que estaba a salvo en la tierra con ustedes, hasta que él llegó a la tierra, tú eras muy pequeña, y tuve que irme de la tierra para evitar que me matara –

-Pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber de ti?, Digo, no te conocía –

-Rastrear el Ki de un Ssj para él es como quitarle un dulce a un niño, traté de hacer lo mejor para ustedes, para que tu y padre no fueran asesinados, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, si nada hubiera pasado, nunca te hubiera dejado – Tomó la mano de su hija

-No te estoy reprochando nada –

-Lo sé, no te imaginas lo feliz que me puse al saber que querías verme, pensé que me odiabas y que no querías saber nada de mí – Videl se extrañó

-¿Cómo sabías que te estaba buscando? – Su madre sonrió

-Hace 2 años, fui a la tierra a buscar a tu padre, nunca lo encontré si eso te preguntas, iba volando y te vi, ibas con unos chicos riendo, no te imaginas lo que sentí al verte cariño, desde ese entonces, te he observado – Acarició su mano suavemente – y cuando me enteré que me buscabas, envié a Kura a buscarte –

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú por mi? – Preguntó apenada

-Kura siempre tuvo interés por ti, y por los terrícolas, ella quería buscarte – Videl sonrió aún más, ahora sí, entendía todo, y no tenía motivos para reprocharle a su madre.

-Mi papá nunca me dijo que yo era una Ssj – Empezó la morena de nuevo. Su mamá la miró y negó.

-Lo sé, se que nunca te le dijo, pero es porque él no lo sabía – Videl abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras

-Pero… las cartas que le enviaste – Dijo confundida

-Nunca las leyó, las recibió, pero nunca quiso leer nada de mí – Respondió apenada

-Pues, no sabía eso – Zyon la abrazó

-Te he amado todos estos años Videl, no importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo – Videl la miró con los ojos aguados y sonrió, era lo que esperaba de ella, que la amara.

* * *

-Mamá, ¿te importa que vaya a caminar? – Zyon estaba trabajando en su hermoso jardín lleno de flores. Miró a su hija con una sonrisa y negó.

-Claro que no, ve, ten mucho cuidado – La chica asintió y emprendió la caminata sendero arriba que la llevaba a las imponentes colinas.

Según lo que su mamá le había contado los Ssj eran muy pocos, aproximadamente en el planeta Yuji eran ocho, contándola a ella, y a su hermana, todos inmigrantes.

Se sentía como un poco bicho raro, ya que los habitantes de Yuji eran seres extremadamente hermosos, y a veces se quedaban mirándola extrañados, se notaba que ella no era una lugareña.

Aunque Kura si tenía razón, si que era un planeta bonito, todos vivían en paz, y todo era muy tranquilo. Sonrió sintiendo el sonido los ríos cercanos.

-Au – Se quejó cuando una pequeña piedra toco su espalda, se dio vuelta buscando al responsable.

-¡Lo siento! – De los arbustos salió un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes color esmeraldas, de aproximadamente 18 años – Te confundí con mi hermana, quería asustarla – Dijo apenado

-No te preocupes – Sonrió – Am, nos vemos –

-¡Oye! Uhm, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó cuando la alcanzó de nuevo

-Videl – Dijo simplemente. El chico sonrió.

-Yo me llamo Shin, te he visto un par de veces, eres la hija de Zyon ¿verdad? – Videl asintió

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Mi madre es buena amiga de la tuya, somos vecinos – Rió y Videl sonrió alegremente. – Eres una Saiyajín – Dijo. La morena lo miró con desconfianza.

-Pues sí –

-No te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas les tienen miedo, porque son muy fríos, pero sé que tú eres distinta –

-Vaya, gracias, es que… yo soy mitad humana, y me crié en la tierra –

-Lo sé, lo veo en tu mente – La morena lo quedó mirando y no dijo nada – No te extrañes… -

-No, sé que ustedes saben controlar las mentes y leer el aura – Continuó

-Sí, pero no te asustes, no leemos los pensamientos – Rió de nuevo – Sólo vemos a la persona interiormente –

-Admito que me deja más tranquila – Ambos rieron – Debo irme, me dio gusto conocerte Shin –

-También a mí, espero verte otra vez – Sonrió aún más

-Claro que si, adiós – Shin se despidió de ella con la mano y Videl siguió su camino. Buen día para conocer gente nueva, sonrió pensando en ese chico, era guapo si, y era simpático. Pero cierta persona de cabellos oscuros apareció en su mente, aún se preguntaba, que sería de él, Y lo más importante, ¿aún pensaría en ella?.

* * *

{Un mes después}

-Videl, Shin está afuera esperándote – Zyon entró a la habitación de su hija con una sonrisa.

La chica dejó de peinar su, ahora, largo cabello negro, y miró a su mamá.

-Gracias mamá, iré en un segundo – Se ató el cabello en una coleta, raro en ella.

Zyon sonrió, era motivador ver a Videl tan contenta.

-Shin es un buen chico, me alegra tanto que sean buenos amigos – Comentó.

-También a mi – Sonrió - ¿Qué? – Preguntó al ver a su mamá tan sonriente y con una mirada penetrante.

-Nada, sólo… tú y él hacen una bonita pareja –

-¡Ay! No empieces, él y yo solo somos amigos – Dijo con la voz cansada

-Pero él te quiere tanto – Dijo agarrando su mejilla con ternura

-Lo sé, pero yo no estoy enamorada de él si eso te preguntas, y él tampoco de mi –

-Algún día te vas a enamorar hijita – Videl bajó su mirada apenada, su punto débil, nunca lo había hablado con ella. - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Es que… yo si me he enamorado – Susurró – Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, si yo pudiera contarte lo haría, pero me da un poco de pena aún – Dijo apenada

-Oh cariño, no voy a obligarte a hablar de algo que no quieres, cuando quieras decirme, te escucharé – Dijo levantándose y besando su cabeza. – Ten cuidado. – Videl asintió.

-Si mamá – Zyon salió de la habitación y secó las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

Salió de su habitación para encontrase con Shin que estaba esperándola afuera.

Estaba contemplando alguna de las flores que Zyon tenía en el jardín.

-Hola, siento la demora – Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, Shin sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ¿entrenamos? – Dijo pícaramente

-Pues, me leíste el pensamiento – Ambos rieron – Vamos a las montañas – Emprendieron juntos el vuelo hacia las montañas.

-Oye, ¿sabes de lo que me enteré? – Empezó el rubio. Videl negó. – Hay un torneo de artes marciales en la tierra. – Videl paró en seco.

-¿Qué? – Shin paró junto con ella y la miró

-Eso, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado

-Nada, vamos –

Entrenaron aproximadamente una hora, Shin era un guerrero de grandes habilidades, ya que podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo que ganarle era más difícil de lo que Videl pensó.

-A veces se me olvida que lees mis movimientos, eres un duro rival – Dijo cansada sentándose en el suelo. Shin sonrió.

-No seas llorona – Rió – Bueno, ¿y qué me dices? –

-¿De qué? – Preguntó extrañada

-¡Del torneo de la tierra! Yo quiero participar – Dijo emocionado - ¿Vendrás conmigo? –

-¡Claro que no! –

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que te pondrías feliz el volver a la tierra – Videl lo miró y no dijo nada. - ¿Videl? –

-No lo sé – Dijo insegura, ¿y si se encontraba con él?

La gente se abalanzaría hacía ella, era obvio, era la hija de Mr. Satán, el ganador del torneo, y el campeón del mundo.

-Déjame pensarlo, ¿Está bien? – Continuó. Shin asintió. – Creo que es tarde, voy a volver a mi casa, cuando tome una decisión, te la haré saber –

-Uhm, bueno, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – La morena negó.

-No, quisiera estar sola, nos vemos después – Dio un salto y salió volando dejando a Shin en la colina, ¿Ir a la tierra? ¿Después de un año?.

¿Y si se encontraba con él?.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_¡besos!_


	11. Primeros reencuentros

_¡Hola! Ya no puedo subir capítulo tan seguido, ya saben, la escuela y todo :'c en fin, ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

_C_APITULO 11:

-Chicas, hay algo que debo preguntarles – Zyon, Kura y Videl estaban sentadas en la mesa comiendo, las dos chicas miraron a su madre. – Estuve hablando con Shin, me contó que hay un torneo de artes marciales en la tierra, sería interesante ir a competir – Kura sonrió.

-¡Yo quiero pelear! – Dijo alegre.

Videl frunció el ceño.

-Sí cariño, ¿Qué dices Videl? – La morena dudó.

Kura la miró con suplica, sabía que Kura amaba la tierra, y negarle el gusto de ir un día sería malvado de su parte.

-No lo sé, me parece muy arriesgado, por lo menos para mí –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó su mamá, La castaña la miró y comprendió de que hablaba. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –

-Oye, pensé que sabías que mi papá era famoso en la tierra – Respondió. – Cuando me vean las millones de personas que asisten al torneo, será una locura –

-¿Segura que es sólo por eso? – Preguntó Zyon mirando a Videl clavándole la mirada.

La morena suspiró, era obvio que su mamá se daba cuenta que le pasaba algo más.

-Está bien, te contaré – Empezó y suspiró. – Cuando salí a buscarte, una familia muy amable me acogió en su casa una noche, ahí fue cuando descubrí que yo era una Saiyajín… –

-¿Cómo descubriste eso? – Interrumpió la mujer

-Ellos son una familia de Ssj también, sintieron mi Ki – Zyon iba a abrir la boca - ¡La cosa es que…! – Gritó para interrumpir a su mamá – Bueno, el padre de la familia me entrenó todo el tiempo, de él aprendí todo lo que se – Terminó.

Zyon y Kura encarnaron una ceja, era obvio que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Y… cual es el problema de ir a la tierra? ¿Tuviste problemas con esa familia? –

-No, tuve problemas con el hijo de ellos – Susurró.

Kura la miró apenada, ella se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado entre Videl y Gohan.

-¿Quieres contarme cariño? – Preguntó con cuidado. – Si no quieres decirme… -

-No… está bien – Suspiró y miró a Kura. – Verás, él y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, y bueno… digamos que empezamos a gustarnos y… tuvimos unos problemas –

-¿Por eso tu y Kura estaban peleadas? – Preguntó seria. Videl asintió.

-Kura no tiene la culpa de nada – Susurró. – Yo nunca le conté que yo estaba con él, y me enojé por una tontería y lo dejé –

-¿Él es el chico que me dijiste? – Videl asintió

-No quiero encontrarme con él mamá, enserio no quiero – Dijo apenada

-Cariño, debes aprender a enfrentar tus problemas, por dios ¡eres una Saiyajín! No dejaré que seas una cobarde –

-Pero… -

-¡Pero nada Videl! ¡Iremos a la tierra y enfrentarás a ese chico! – La morena parpadeó confundida.

-Pues… ¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a participar en el torneo, y ganaremos! – Kura aplaudió alegremente.

-¡Y viviremos en la tierra! – Dijo Zyon aprovechando la alegría de sus dos hijas.

Videl y Kura la miraron con cara de loca.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Gritó la morena histérica.

Su hermana a su lado sonrió alegre.

-¿Enserio mamá? ¿¡ENSERIO! – Preguntó feliz

-¡NO! ¿Por qué? Si estamos muy bien aquí – Replicó Videl. Su mamá la miró sonriendo.

-Quiero que sean chicas normales, no quiero que mis hijas se dediquen a la pelea toda su vida, es muy arriesgado para dos mujeres – Respondió. – Y estuve pensando, en la tierra podemos hacer una vida normal –

-Pero… pero, a mi me gusta aquí – Dijo Videl apenada

-Ay, se que echaras de menos a Shin, pero él puede ir a verte cada vez que quiera – Dijo agarrándole la mano. – Él participará en el torneo, así que vendrá con nosotras –

Videl suspiró, en parte tenía razón y no podía estar escondiéndose de Gohan para siempre, Sería divertido ir y pelear con él, y sobretodo ganarle.

* * *

Cuando la morena cayó en cuenta, estaba a punto de subirse a una nave que la llevaría a la tierra. El torneo era mañana, por lo que se tenían que ir rápidamente para llegar a tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Shin al ver a la morena a punto de subir a la nave.

-Pues, a la tierra – Dijo como obvio. Shin sonrió.

-No tienes que irte en la nave, vente conmigo – Dijo agarrando su mano y haciendo que bajara.

-¿Cómo? –

-Yo puedo teletransportarme a cualquier lugar del universo – Videl sonrió feliz. – Toma mi brazo – La morena tomó su brazo fuertemente. - ¿Lista? –

-Espera un momento, ¡Mamá me iré con Shin, adiós! – Gritó a su mamá. Zyon la miró y sonrió. – Lista –

-Esto será rápido – Le guiñó el ojo y colocó dos dedos arriba de su ceño.

Cuando Videl abrió los ojos, sus pies ya habían tocado tierra firme, se extrañó al ver que estaba en un campo, demasiado conocido para ella.

-¿En dónde estamos? –

-Pues no sé, tú querías venir aquí – Dijo mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Claro que no! – Replicó. – Oh, ¿lo viste? – Shin asintió

-Sí, tu inconsciente quería venir aquí – Dijo mirando su alrededor - ¿En dónde estamos? –

-Solía vivir cerca de aquí – Dijo con nostalgia, y aunque estaba alejado de la casa de la familia Son, ellos siempre frecuentaban el lugar para entrenar. – Vámonos Shin, no quiero que nadie me vea –

-¿Quien? – Preguntó extrañado

-¡Sólo vámonos! – Dijo tirando su brazo. – Podríamos ir a la cuidad –

-¡Claro! – Dieron un salto y emprendieron el vuelo en dirección al oeste.

* * *

-¡Vamos Goten no te quedes atrás! – Decía Trunks. Ambos chicos estaban volando en dirección hacia la montaña Paoz luego de un entrenamiento en la CC.

-¡Trunks, no vayas tan rápido! ¡Estoy muy cansado! – Dijo y paró. Trunks regresó a su lado y lo miró.

-Vamos, no fue tan duro – Dijo posando sus brazos tras su cabeza

-Pues tengo mucha hambre – Respondió el pelinegro haciendo pucharos y afirmando su estomago.

-Oye, estamos cerca de Ciudad Satán, ¿vamos por un helado? – Preguntó.

Goten sonrió feliz.

-¡Sí vamos vamos! – Ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y salieron a ciudad Satán hechos unas balas.

-Ahí hay un carrito de helados – Ambos chicos aterrizaron en el parque y se fueron corriendo hacía el carro de helados – Oye Goten espera – Pararon

-¿Qué pasa Trunks? –

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos dinero – Goten miró el suelo apenado, es que enserio quería helado.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Trunks se encogió de hombros y se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-Pues no sé… - Silencio – Oye Goten, me dijiste que Videl estaba en un planeta lejano, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó mirando un punto fijo

-Si… está en algún lugar en el universo, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Respondió mirándolo

-¿Y por qué está allá? – Preguntó apuntando una pareja que estaba unos metros más allá. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Es ella? – Preguntó Goten asombrado.

-¡Vamos a ver! – Dijo Trunks y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la pareja.

-¿Quién es ese chico? – Susurró Goten mirando desde atrás de un arbusto

-Tal vez es su novio – Se quedaron unos segundos mirando en silencio.

-Hey mira, ¡Una cucaracha! – El pelinegro atrapó el bicho que se escabullía entre las ramas del arbusto.

-¡Sh! Nos van a oír – Lo hizo callar, Goten lo ignoró y siguió jugando con la cucaracha.

-Trunks… - Le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué Goten? – Lo miró. - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Es que… tienes la cucaracha en tu espalda – Trunks abrió los ojos asustado. Había heredado el temor por los bichos y esas cosas asquerosas de su padre. (jajaja xd)

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAI QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO! – Empezó a lloriquear y salió del arbusto corriendo con Goten detrás de él.

-¡Quédate quieto! – Trunks tropezó y el pelinegro cayó encima. - ¡Já, aquí estás amiguito! – Tomó la cucaracha entre sus manitos y sonrió feliz.

-¿Trunks, Goten? – Los dos aludidos miraron hacia arriba, cuando vieron la cara de Videl mirándolos confundida.

-¡Videl! – Gritaron ambos y la abrazaron por la cintura.

La morena sonrió, a pesar de todo, les tenía un cariño especial a esos dos niños y se notaba que ellos a ella también.

-¿Cómo… están niños? – Preguntó aún sorprendida.

-¡Bien! – Ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, y se miraban para que el otro se callara.

Videl sonrió divertida y miró a Shin, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Niños, niños! – Se callaron y la miraron. – Él es Shin, es un amigo mío –

Goten y Trunks se miraron y le sonrieron desconfiados.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Volvió a decir la morena.

-Pues queríamos comprar helados, pero no tenemos dinero – Respondió Goten apenado.

Videl sonrió enternecida.

-Vengan, yo les compraré un helado – Tomó la mano de Goten y los llevó hacía el carro de helados

-¡Muchas gracias Videl! – Dijeron cuando les pasaron sus helados y empezaron a comer felices.

-Shin, él es hijo de la familia con que la que estuve mientras buscaba a mi mamá – Apuntó a Goten. – Y el es hijo de unos amigos de ellos – Apuntó a Trunks

-Es un gusto chicos – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Ambos niños le sonrieron y siguieron comiendo.

-Pensé que estabas en otro planeta Videl – Dijo Trunks

-Pues sí, pero volví para participar en el torneo de artes marciales –

-¡Genial! Nosotros participaremos, y mi papá también – Volvió a responder Trunks.

-Mi papá y mi hermano también – Comentó Goten alegremente

-¿Tu… hermano? – Preguntó Videl nerviosa.

El chico moreno asintió.

-¡Sí, Gohan! – Sonrió.

Videl se quedó callada. Goten no tenía idea de nada.

-Sí… Gohan – Susurró. – Oigan, por favor, no le digan a nadie que me vieron, ¿está bien? – Ambos niños se miraron.

-¿Por qué no? –

-Que sea sorpresa – Rió nerviosa - ¿Está bien? –

-¡Está bien! – Respondieron como se le responde a un profesor.

La morena se quedó callada y sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos – Revolvió los cabellos de los dos niños – Adiós –

-¡Adiós Videl! – Los niños salieron volando del lugar.

-¿Quién es Gohan? – Preguntó Shin cuando los dos niños ya estaban lejos.

La morena suspiró.

* * *

_Insisto, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! me hacen feliz :3 jojo, _

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Los adorooooooooooo 3 _

_Dani c': _


	12. El torneo de las Artes Marciales

_Hola chicos, Siento demorarme tanto en subir capítulo :c , ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Y ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPITULO 12:

-¿Es tu ex novio? – Preguntó luego de haber escuchado toda la historia que Videl le había contado, desde principio a fin.

-No sé si ex 'novio' – Respondió haciendo comillas con sus dedos. – Pero no sé, estoy muy arrepentida de haberlo dejado así.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo linda? – Preguntó el rubio. – Pues, eres bien tonta, si yo fuera él, estaría furioso contigo –

-¡Gracias! ¡Ahora me siento mejor! – Respondió sarcástica – Aunque tienes razón - Tapó sus ojos con sus manos y apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

-¿Y qué harás? Porque vas a verlo mañana, ¿te imaginas que te toque pelear con él? – Dijo al borde la risa.

-Sí lo he pensado, creo que sería divertido ganarle – Sonrió. – Será algo incomodo, no lo dudo – Shin asintió

-Pues sí, ¿aún sientes algo por él? – Preguntó inseguro.

Videl dudó. Para que mentir, si no tenía idea, no lo veía hace más de un año y temía que esos sentimientos volvieran a florecer.

-No lo sé, ya sabes, ha pasado un año, no puedo decirte que sí, pero tampoco que no – Se encogió de hombros apenada. - ¿Y si él me olvidó? –

-Oye – La sujetó por los hombros – Eres una chica simpática, eres muy fuerte e inteligente – Le sonrió – Y eres hermosa, nadie en su sano juicio podría olvidarte – Sonrió aún más

-Bueno admito que me hiciste sentir bien – Ambos rieron – Gracias, eres el mejor – Lo abrazó

-Cuando quieras bonita, recuerda que vendré siempre a visitarte, así que si vuelves con él, tiene que soportarme –

Videl rió.

-No seas idiota – Le pegó en el brazo. – Pero si, tienes que visitarme siempre, eres mi único amigo –

-Claro – Susurró y besó su cabeza

-Oye, ¿crees que mi mamá llegó? –

-No lo sé, es un laaaaaaargo viaje, creo que se demorarán, ¿En dónde van a quedarse? –

-En mi antigua casa, donde vivía con mi papá – Suspiró – Créeme que no volvería ahí, pero no tengo más opciones –

-¿Tanto te avergonzaba tu papá? –

-No me avergonzaba el hecho de ser 'él', era un buen hombre, es que… hacía su fortuna a costa de otros, y eso me molesta – Se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero era tu papá –

-Pues sí, y lo amaba, mejor dicho lo amo independiente de todo – Shin asintió

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Creo que tu mamá llegará en un par de horas –

-Uhm, vamos a casa, así comemos y descansamos – Sonrió

-¡Claro! – Dijo levantándose para emprender el vuelo.

-No Shin, vamos caminando, está cerca de aquí –

-Está bien – Caminaron 5 cuadras conversando alegremente. – Mira, ahí está mi casa –

-Wow, pues es… ¡ENORME! – Dijo admirándola asombrado. – Es muy hermosa –

-Entonces te encantará por dentro, ven – Le tomó la mano y abrió la puerta.

-Tienes una casa admirable – Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Videl rió.

-No hay nada que comer, este lugar estaba vacío, iré a la tienda a comprar algo, ¿Me acompañas? –

-No… veré esta cosa extraña que hay aquí – Dijo encendiendo el televisor y mirándolo hipnotizado

-Está bien, no demoro – Respondió riendo

* * *

{Al otro día}

-¡Que hermoso es todo! – Kura iba feliz, habían llegado al lugar donde sería el torneo, Videl, Zyon y Shin iban caminando a su lado mirando su alrededor.

-Hay mucha gente, más que otros años – Susurró la morena.

Había gente con poleras y carteles en honor de Mr. Satán. Miraban a Videl con cara de dolor, dándole pésame con la mirada. Ahí realmente Zyon se dio cuenta lo influyente que era su marido en la tierra.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó abrazándola por los hombros.

La morena asintió.

-Sí, estoy bien – Cuando menos lo esperó, divisó a Milk unos metros más allá, tenía a Goten de la mano, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

Ahí dudó, ¿Debía ir a saludarla?.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó su mamá mirándola, Shin y Kura se habían adelantado, así aprovecharon de parar y mirarse.

-Es que… ella – Apuntó a la mujer morena con el niño de la mano. – Ella es la mujer que me acogió –

-Cariño, debes ir a saludarla – Dijo empujándola suavemente.

Videl la miró con cara de loca.

-¿Tu… crees? – Preguntó insegura.

-¡Claro que sí! No seas maleducada, vamos, yo te acompaño y aprovecharé de darle las gracias – Dijo tomando a Videl de los hombros y guiándola.

-Está bien – Cuando llegó su lado miró a la mujer algo nerviosa, no sabía que esperar – Señora Milk – Dijo finalmente luego de intercambiar miradas con su mamá y suspirar.

La mujer se dio vuelta y vio a la chica morena mirándola nerviosa, abrió sus ojos oscuros sorprendida de tal visita. Su pequeña Videl estaba frente a sus ojos luego de un año y más, que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran, le tenía tanto cariño a esa chica, que volver a verla era una de las mejores cosas que podrían pasarle.

-Videl – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas, Goten a su lado sonrió y miró a su mamá. – Pequeña, volviste – La abrazó fuertemente lloriqueando. – Que grande y hermosa te has puesto, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó cuando la separó de si, y la miró tomándola por los hombros.

-Gracias – Sonrió – He estado muy bien – Miró a su mamá – Señora Milk, ella es mi mamá, Zyon –

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente.

-He oído mucho de usted Milk – Dijo dándole la mano. – Es un gusto –

-El gusto es mío Zyon, tienes una hija que vale oro – Sonrió

-Créeme que lo sé y debo agradecerte por cuidar a Videl –

-Ella es como una hija para mí –

Mientras ellas hablaban, Goten se acercó a Videl y la abrazó.

-Oye Goten, ¿en donde están los demás? – Preguntó cuando se agachó a su altura

-Gohan y mi papá fueron a comer antes de la competencia, no he visto a los demás, estaba buscando a Trunks –

-Am, No le has dicho a nadie que me viste, ¿verdad? – El niño negó frenéticamente.

-No Videl, es un secreto como tú me dijiste – Sonrieron

-Bien… iré a buscar a mi hermana y a mi amigo, nos vemos después –

* * *

-Kura, ¿en donde se metió Videl? –

-No sé, estaba con mi mamá, se quedaron atrás – Respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. – Shin – El rubio la miró – Quiero ir al baño – Dijo apenada.

-¡Kuraaaaaaaa!, ¿Por qué ahora? – Dijo haciendo pucheros. La castaña la miró con penita. - ¡Ay! Ya está bien, vamos – Caminaron al baño y Shin se paró en la puerta – Yo te espero aquí afuerita – Kura asintió feliz y entró.

El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba al frente y se quedó esperando.

-…Es que eres muy fuerte – Dos chicos se sentaron a su lados, estaban conversando. Ella era rubia de cabello corto, y él de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-Gracias Ireza, pero aquí hay muchas personas mucho más fuertes que yo – Respondió el chico.

-¡No seas modesto! – Dijo la chica riendo. – Espérame aquí, iré al baño –

El chico a su lado suspiró. Shin lo miró, se veía que estaba deprimido, se le notaba en su aura.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, era un Saiyajín, no tenía duda, reconocía su Ki a kilómetros.

-¿Eh? – Lo miró extrañado, él no era humano. – Sí, estoy bien – Respondió luego de un minuto en que sostuvieron la mirada.

Shin se calló. Era él, el chico del que Videl siempre hablaba, lo veía en su interior, ella estaba presente en él, y aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos, veía que ella estaba en él, aunque él no la pensara.

Sonrió. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta que él no era humano, porque lo miraba con desconfianza.

Cuando vio a Kura salir del baño, se levantó rápidamente y tomó su brazo llevándosela del lugar.

-¿Qué tienes Gohan? – Preguntó Ireza cuando llegó al frente del chico. Estaba mirando la entrada del baño de mujeres fijamente, algo sorprendido.

-Nada… es que creí ver a… - Se calló, era imposible que esa chica fuera Kura, ellas estaban lejos y no volverían a la tierra nunca. – Nada, no te preocupes, vámonos –

* * *

-¡Au, mi brazo! – Se quejó Kura - ¿Qué pasa? –

-Oye Kura, ¿Cómo es el chico del que siempre habla Videl? – Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Gohan? – Shin asintió. – Pues es muy simpático y… -

-Nono, físicamente –

-¿Por qué preguntas? – Preguntó confundida

-Sólo dímelo – Exclamó, es que Kura es muy preguntona (jaja xd)

-Pues, alto, de cuerpo… ya sabes, algo corpulento, cabello negro, ojos oscuros – Enumeró con sus dedos. Shin sonrió.

-Entonces si era él – Dijo pensante

-¿Lo conociste? ¿Conociste a Gohan? –

-Creo que sí, reconocí su Ki de inmediato, es parecido al de Videl y al tuyo, sólo que un poco más elevado – Kura encarnó una ceja. – Está bien, tú eres más fuerte – Respondió con voz cansada.

-Así me gusta – Dijo complacida. Shin rodó los ojos.

-La cosa es que, me gustaría pelear con él, podría ser divertido – Sonrió.

-Shin, Gohan es un Saiyajín nivel dos, ni yo, ni Videl llegamos a esa fase aún, es más poderoso que un Saiyajín ordinario –

-Más divertido aún – Rió.

Kura sonrió con él.

-Sí quieres un verdadero reto, querrías pelear con su padre, Goku – Dijo misteriosa.

-¿El papá de Gohan? – Kura asintió - ¿Qué hay con él? –

-Él derrotó a Frezzer – Shin sonrió como no había sonreído en todo el día. Así que a Frezzer.

-No me digas – Kura asintió feliz – ¡Aún mejor! Tengo que pelear con alguno de los dos – Dijo y se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué? –

-Quiero medirme con peleadores fuertes, y por lo que me dices ese hombre es muy poderoso –

-¡Claro que es poderoso! Me hizo añicos una vez que luché con él – Respondió – Él entrenó a Videl cuando ella se quedó con ellos –

-Lo sé Kura – La abrazó – Reza para que luchemos con ellos –

Kura sonrió y soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que si, tu y yo seremos finalistas, o Videl… o mi mamá, pero entre nosotros está el ganador –

-¿En donde estaban? – Videl llegó y los miró con reproche

-Oye, tú te quedaste atrás con mamá – Dijo Kura

-Sí… es que me encontré con la señora Milk – Susurró.

La castaña sonrió.

-¿Enserio? Aww, que emoción, yo quiero verla, ella es tan buena – Sonrió aún más.

-Pues sí, se quedó conversando con mamá, vi a Goten también –

-Oye Videl, ¿a qué hora son los sorteos? – Preguntó Shin

-Pues, como en – Miró su reloj – Media hora más, ¿por qué? –

-Es que… creo que ya se con quien quiero pelear – El rubio sonrió.

-¿Sí? ¿Con quién? –

-Después los sabrás, si es que me toca con él – Dijo misterioso.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Pues al que me preguntó si podía decirle cuando subiera cap por mail, ¡Claro que si! pero tienes que darme tu mail xd jajajaja._

_o podría avisarte por twitter o algo, es más fácil para mi xd En fin, que me diga como le acomoda, no tengo ningún problema, y esto va para todos c': ¿Tienen twitter? Les pregunto por soy Twitteradicta, y twitteo mucho xd jajaja_

_¡BESOS! y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	13. Reencuentros

_¡Wolis! Siento haberme demorado :'c y espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 13:

Gohan llegó donde estaban todos reunidos, si, cuando digo todos, eran… TODOS los guerreros Z, igual es como obvio xd En fin, siento salirme del relato… jajaja

La cosa es que estaban todos en el lugar donde serían los sorteos para el torneo, había mucha gente que pasaba por ahí, todos conversaban del torneo que empezaría, de los nuevos y antiguos participantes que volvieron por su revancha.

La imagen de esa chica le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, es que era ¡imposible! ¡No podía ser Kura! Ella están lejos, lejitos, muy lejos de la tierra, no tenían ni una razón para volver. Sonrió por su 'brillante' deducción.

La idea de volver a verla era torturante, no es que no quería que volviera, sólo le asustaba el hecho de no saber que hacer frente a esa situación, y se suponía que no le debiera interesar, él era el enojado xd.

-¡No me importa! – Dijo en voz alta con el ceño fruncido, trató de autopersuadirse que ella no volvería, o si volvía, le importaba bien poco.

-¿Qué no te importa? – Preguntó Ireza a su lado confundida, aveces Gohan se comportaba muy extraño.

El chico a su lado rio nervioso.

-No…nada, es que… estaba pensando – Susurró avergonzado

-En Videl – Sonrió la rubia, ella estaba al tanto de la situación que había pasado entre ellos, también el hecho de que la morena ardía en celos cuando ella estaba con Gohan. Le había causado gracia el hecho de que Videl la celara, ella y Gohan eran sólo amigos, ya que ella tenía novio.

-No Ireza, ¿Qué dices? – Exclamó nervioso

-No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, te conozco mejor de que crees, te he observado mucho – Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Ella todavía está en USA? – Sí, bueno, no podía decirle que se había ido del planeta, ¡lo creería loco!.

Gohan se rascó suavemente la cabeza. Y parpadeó.

-Sí… eso creo, es que… creí ver a Kura a la salida del baño – Respondió.

-¿Kura? ¿Hablas de su hermana? – El moreno asintió. – Tal vez estabas alucinando por los nervios del torneo – Gohan la miró, tenía sentido lo que decía, aunque, él ya no creía en coincidencias – Preocúpate de ganar –

-Claro, tienes razón – Dijo no muy convencido. Ireza sonrió.

-Iré a las gradas a buscar un buen lugar. – Dijo al ver que algunas personas se retiraban hacía a las gradas. – Buena suerte –

-Gracias – Se despidió con la mano cuando ella se alejó y se quedó pensando.

Lo único que había en sus pensamientos era una cierta chica morena de ojos azules, ni siquiera podía pensar en el torneo, al cual, estaba obligado a participar.

-¡Bah, estoy pensando tonterías! – Bufó y estiró sus brazos dejando salir toda la tensión que estaban en sus hombros.

-¡Ah! – Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que sus brazos habían ido a parar a la cara de alguna persona.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamó y se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona a la cual había golpeado sin querer. – Yo… - Se calló, ¿Dónde había visto a esa mujer?.

-No te preocupes, me crucé en tus brazos – Dijo riendo.

Gohan no respondió, no sabía en donde había visto a esa mujer, pero se le hacía muy muy conocida.

-¿Estás bien jovencito? – Preguntó al ver que ese muchacho la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Sí…sí, con su permiso señora –

Zyon lo vio alejarse extrañada, y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-Bien, creo que no puedo comer más – Dijo Kura dejando el último plato que se comió en la mesa.

-¿No puedes más? Te comiste diez platos Kura – Rio su hermana. Shin rio junto con ella.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. – Se levantaron y fueron al lugar del sorteo. - ¿En dónde está tu mamá? – Preguntó el rubio cuando empezaron a caminar.

-No lo sé, estaba conversando con Milk – Respondió Videl y encogió sus hombros. – Si que hay participantes – Comentó cuando llegaron al lugar.

-¿Dónde estará ese hombre? – Susurró Shin mirando el lugar. La morena a su lado lo miró.

-¿Qué hombre? –

-¡Ningún hombre! Shin está loquito – Respondió Kura, evitándose el mal rato para Videl al enterarse que quería pelear con su 'ex suegrito'. xd

-Claaaaaaaaro, ajá – Dijo no muy convencida.

-Está allá, junto a ese hombre de cabello en punta – Dijo Kura apuntando a Goku unos metros más allá.

-Vaya, pues si se ve fuerte – Respondió mirándolo y sonrió.

-O puedes pelear con ese hombre a su lado, también es muy fuerte, créeme – Susurró.

-Pues él si da miedo –

Kura rió.

-Un poco, él es príncipe Saiyajín – Dijo riendo.

-¿Es enserio o te estás burlando? – Preguntó contrariado.

-¡Es enserio! Siempre lo presume, y es algo molesto y orgulloso – Respondió la castaña mirando a Vegeta.

-Vamos a buscar a mamá Kura – Habló Videl harta de los secretitos entre Shin y su hermana.

-Está bien, ¿vienes Shin? –

-Vayan ustedes, iré a caminar por ahí –

Videl y Kura empezaron a buscar a su mamita Zyon.

-Shin cree que somos idiotas, es obvio que quiere ver a todos los participantes para ver sus debilidades – Dijo Kura.

Videl rió por el comentario.

-Pues sí…es una ventaja para él saber los movimientos de sus contricantes, tiene mucha suerte –

-Sí, aunque él utiliza la mente para ganar, nosotros la fuerza –

-Pero no te confíes kura, a veces la mente gana – Le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y sonrió.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Gohan? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – Comentó Goku al ver llegar a su hijo más pálido de lo normal.

-No…nada, es que creí ver algo, pero… no te preocupes papá – Respondió y miró a todos lados. – Iré a tomar agua – Salió rápidamente antes de que su papá empezara a preguntarle más cosas.

-¿Estás bien hermano? – Preguntó Goten al ver a Gohan que pasaba rápidamente delante de sus ojos.

-Sí Goten, no te preocupes, no te pierdas – Eso ultimo se lo gritó cuando se alejó de él, mientras peleaba con su conciencia.

¡Era ella, la mamá de Videl! Es que era ¡imposible!...y la chica que vio, ¡claro que era Kura!... Dedujo que ellas estaban ahí para competir en el torneo, pero… su cabecita no podría concentrarse en pelear, sabiendo que ella estaba en algún lugar mirándolo.

* * *

-¿Videl? – Kura se cruzó de brazos apestada de haberse quedado sola de nuevo. – Me perdí de nuevo, ¡VIDEL! –

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces gritando? –

-Mamá, perdí a Videl de nuevo - Respondió la castaña haciendo pucheros. – Te estábamos buscando –

Zyon sonrió.

-Hoy es el día de perderse – Rió – Yo también las estaba buscando – Miró a todos lados. – Quédate aquí, iré a buscar a tu hermana. – Kura asintió.

-Está bien… ¡Pero no demores! – Gritó y se quedó mirando a todos lados. – Ahora que lo pienso, detesto este lugar tan grande – Dijo con pica.

-¿Kura? – La castaña se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz, demasiado conocida para ella.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, temiendo encontrarse con la cara de él, el chico que alguna vez le robó el corazón.

-Gohan – Dijo finalmente luego de un extendido silencio, el que aprovechó de darse ánimo mental para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Kura miró el piso luego de escuchar su tono de voz frío, algo raro en él.

-Yo… pensé que te pondrías feliz al verme – Dijo apenada.

El moreno se quedó pensando, era insano echarle la culpa a Kura, ella no sabía nada.

Le sonrió, la verdad es que se alegraba de verla, estaba más linda y más alta, aún tenía es infantil mirada, y su cabello estaba más corto.

-Claro que me alegro de verte – Respondió suavizando su tono de voz y le dio un abrazo. – Estás más alta –

-Pues si – Rió avergonzada – Tú estás más guapo – Le guiñó el ojo. El chico se sonrojó – Seguro Vide… - Se calló antes de meter la pata, y nombrar a su hermana.

-¿Videl? ¿Hablas de ella? – Era tan obvioooooo - ¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí? – Kura asintió lentamente

-Claro que lo sabe, estuvo con tu mamá hace rato –

-¿Con… mi mamá? – Kura asintió de nuevo. – Vaya, no me dijo nada – Susurró.

-Yo…sólo quiero decirte que todo este año… - Empezó cuando sintió que alguien se paró justo atrás de ella y se quedó helada por segunda vez en el día.

Gohan abrió los ojos, ahí estaba, lo que temía, su reencuentro con ella.

Es que simplemente no creía que estuviera frente a sus ojos, la persona de la cual había estado locamente enamorado.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte – Habló la chica y se quedaron mirando de nuevo.

Gohan la siguió observando, pero fue incapaz de abrir la boca. Era… como la mayoría de los sueños que había tenido, los cuales se reencontraban y ella corría a sus brazos, pero a excepción de eso. Las miradas que se daban eran exactamente las mismas. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella estaba más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio.

-Un año y tres meses – Respondió el chico, echando fuego por la boca. Era obvio que sus sentimientos estaban encontrados y no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, una mezcla de asombro, e ira.

Videl frunció el ceño, entendía que él estaba furioso, pero no era motivo para hablarle en ese tono.

-No uses ese tono conmigo – Dijo la chica de ojos azules intentando controlar su ira.

-¿Qué tono quieres que use? ¿Quieres que vaya y te bese? – Preguntó alzando la voz.

Kura miró a su hermana, estaba con los puños apretados, temió que ella fuera y lo golpeara.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa! – Le gritó fuera de sí, estaba más que harta, pensó que sería diferente, Gohan no era el tipo de chico que se enfadaba y gritara.

-¿¡Qué, Que me pasa! ¿¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntar! – Estaban llegando al punto en que las miradas que se daban estaban cargadas de odio e ira.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –

-¿¡QUÉ TE DEJE EN PAZ! ¡YO ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE LLEGASTE! –

-¿¡CREES QUE VINE POR TI! – Rió sarcásticamente. – Quítate esa idiotez de la cabeza si piensas eso, no habría venido aunque me rogaras. – Dijo con la voz cargada de odio.

-No te habría rogado ni en un millón de años, por mí que te hubieras quedado lejos – Respondió él con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa? – Zyon llegó acompañada de Shin y miraron la escena que se estaba formando.

-Mamá, él es Gohan – Dijo Kura preocupada.

-Si lo sé cariño – Miró de nuevo la escena. – Se van a matar, Shin por favor sácala de ahí – Dijo mirando a su hija con susto.

Shin asintió y se acercó rápidamente.

-Videl, ¡Videl! Ya vámonos de aquí – Dijo tomando su brazo. – No vale la pena pelear –

-¡Déjame Shin! – Respondió soltándose del brazo del rubio. – ¡IDIOTA! – Le gritó de nuevo.

-¡BASTA! Qué yo sepa, eres tú la culpable de todo – Volvió a decir el moreno cargado de ira.

-¡Videl basta! – Le dijo Shin tomándole la cintura. – Vámonos cariño –

-¡Hazle caso a tu novio y déjame en paz! – Dijo por última vez y le dio la espalda dándole la última mirada de odio.

* * *

_No me canso de agradecer los comentarios que me dejan, y recuerden que cualquier aporte es aceptado :B me gusta que me den sus opiniones y aportes, me ayudan a inspirarme._

_Nadie se esperaba que Gohan reaccionara así ajajaa, pues yo tampoco, puesto que tenía otra idea en mente, en fin, espero que les haya gustado :D ¡ah! y ¡BIENVENIDA NUEVA LECTORA! *-*_

_Sasha Victoria: Es una pena :'c Te doy mi más sentido pésame... muchos cariños para ti y besos mi fan número 1 jajaja :3_

_¡BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_


	14. Conversaciones y Sorteo

_¡Holaaaaaa! Otra vez, siento la demora :c , ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPÍTULO 14:

La morena se quedó meditando las palabras que Gohan le dijo; en parte tenía razón, ella era la culpable de todo.

Se quedó mirando el lugar que había dejado él y suspiró. Era extraño el verlo después de un tiempo y que se hayan dedicado a gritarse mutuamente.

-¿Qué formas son esas de pelear? – Zyon se paró enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, no tengo ganas de sermones – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Zyon miró a su primogénita y sonrió tiernamente, era obvio que Videl se hacía la fuerte, pero en el fondo, era una chica tan sensible, que no dejaba que las cosas le afectaran y menos mostrarle a alguien su debilidad.

-Ven aquí – La abrazó. – Ya pasó. –

-No pensé que reaccionaría así – Respondió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Claro que no, uno piensa que los reencuentros son de otra forma – Le acarició el pelo. y le sonrió a su hijita, era lo que necesitaba, alguien que le diera apoyo moral.

* * *

-¿En dónde estabas Gohan? – Milk llegó al lado de su hijo y lo miró. - ¿Te pasó algo? – Preguntó al verlo con la mirada pérdida, algo ido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías estado con Videl? – Preguntó encarando a su madre.

-Pensé que lo sabías, ¿Hay algún problema? –

-¡Claro que hay un problema! ¡Yo no quiero verla!, ¡no quiero que se meta de nuevo en nuestras vidas! – Respondió exasperado.

Milk miró a su hijo sorprendida, Gohan nunca hablaba así, y menos de Videl. Tenía entendido que ellos eran muy buenos amigos y se llevaban muy bien cuando ella vivía con ellos.

-Gohan – Dijo aún sorprendida. - ¿Por qué estás hablando así de Videl? –

-No importa. – Susurró.

-¡Claro que importa! – Exclamó. – ¡A mí me importa! –

Gohan miró a su madre, ella tenía que saberlo, no podía ocultárselo, ya se sentía muy mal mintiéndole a su propia madre.

-Está bien. – Empezó y contó toda la historia, de principio hasta el último momento en que vio a Videl -…Me siento muy mal por haberla tratando así, pero no lo pude evitar, mamá… estoy muy sentido con ella – Finalizó con algo de pena y vergüenza.

-Por eso estabas tan deprimido – Respondió luego de que procesara las palabras que Gohan le dijo; de eso se trataba todo. Sólo eran dos chicos enamorados, despechados por tener que separarse.

Su hijito estaba creciendo.

-No debes avergonzarte hablar conmigo estás cosas. – Dijo suavizando la voz.

-Lo siento, siento haberte ocultado esto – Agachó su cabeza. Milk miró a su hijo con compasión.

-Escucha, esto es sólo una etapa, si esto pasó… es porque el destino les está poniendo pruebas. – Acarició su mano suavemente. – Si logran pasarlas, es porque deben estar juntos para siempre. –

Gohan miró a su madre fijamente. Tal vez tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? No sabía si aún la quería, puesto que el despecho se hacía presente en su mente. Y cada vez que pensaba en ella, recordaba su despedida y la última frase que ella pronunció, ese frío adiós.

-No lo sé mamá, han pasado mucha cosas, y ella está con ese chico que la acompañaba – Dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras que escupió.

-Todo va a estar bien. – Ahora acarició su mejilla suavemente. – Debes ganar la competencia. – Milk se levantó y besó su mejilla.

Gohan asintió lentamente y suspiró. Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?.

* * *

-¡POR FAVOR TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES ACERCARSE PARA EL SORTEO! –

Una masa de gente se acercó hacía el pizarrón, mientras otras se iban hacía las gradas.

Bueno, digamos que es una lata narrar todo el sorteo, en fin.

Videl esperaba su turno impaciente, todo lo que había pasado le había dejado unas cuantas ganas de golpear de alguien. Estaba motivada a ganar a quien sea.

Sólo faltaban 4 números que no habían sido escogidos aún, y la expectación estaba haciendo gala en ella.

-¡La señorita Videl Satán! – Cuando escuchó su nombre, pudo notar que los murmullos entorno a ella se incrementaban. Ella era el legado que había dejado su padre. – Por favor, saque un número –

La morena metió su mano decidida, y revolvió las pelotitas.

-Es el 2 – Respondió mirando la bola con un dos en ella.

-¡Es el número 2, La señorita Videl Satán tiene el número 2! – Anunciaron.

-¿O sea que tengo que pelear con…? – Dijo mirando la pizarra.

-...migo – Kura se acercó a su hermana al notar que tendrían que enfrentarse en el primer combate. – ¿¡Genial o no! – Dijo emocionada.

-No lo sé – La idea de tener que golpear a su hermana para ganar algo no era algo muy motivador.

-Vamos, que gane la mejor – Respondió con una sonrisa la castaña.

Videl sonrió a su hermana suavemente.

-¿Y mamá? – Preguntó.

Notó que luego de escoger su número había desaparecido alegando que iba a buscar a su contrincante.

-Fue a buscar a alguien, pero no me dijo. – Kura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes con quien le tocó pelear? –

La castaña negó.

-No pude ver entre tanta gente. –

La chica de ojos zafiro se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Con quién le habría tocado a Gohan? No es que le importa lo que pasara con él. Sólo quería saber quién era el afortunado ser que gozaría golpeando el bonito rostro del morocho.

Deseaba que le tocara pelear con él para poder sacar todo su enojo con él.

-¿Videl? – Miró a su hermana con curiosidad. - ¿En qué piensas?. –

-Ehm, ¿y Gohan?. – Kura encarnó una ceja. – ¡Es solo curiosidad! – Exclamó antes de que Kura abriera la boca.

-Pues, no creo que te alegre escuchar esto. – Empezó. – La que gane de las dos, peleará con él. –

Videl sonrió como no había sonreído en todo el día.

-¿Por qué te alegras? – Continuó Kura contrariada.

-¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que he oído en varios día. – Sonrió. – Lo siento Kura, pero debo ganar si quiero golpearlo. –

Kura soltó una carcajada.

-Ni creas que por eso te lo voy a dejar más fácil –

-Lo sé, prométeme que si tu ganas, vencerás a Gohan por mi – Kura dudó.

Independiente de todo, ella le tenía un gran cariño, pero el amor por su hermana era más fuerte, y en este último año su relación ya era de hermanas de sangre, casi las mejores amigas.

-Claro. –

* * *

-Sabía que te había visto Príncipe Vegeta – Dijo Zyon cuando encontró a Vegeta apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido.

Miró a la mujer de cabello negro largo y ojos azules como zafiros, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el traje que llevaba puesto, típica armadura Saiyajín.

-¿Quién eres tu mujer?. – Continuó.

Zyon sonrió. Típico de Saiyajín.

-Lo siento su alteza, no me he presentado, Me llamo Zyon, soy la madre de Videl y Kura. –

Vegeta la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, no sabía si lo decía enserio, o si se estaba burlando de él.

-Así que tú eres la madre de esas dos chiquillas. – Sonrió sarcásticamente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo. – ¿Cómo me conoces?. –

-Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta que soy una Saiyajín. –

-Claro que me di cuenta, no soy estúpido. –

-Mi padre era uno de los consejos del rey. – Continuó clavado su mirada zafiro en él.

-Así que un súbdito de mi padre. – Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga? –

-Sólo espero acabar contigo en nuestro combate, por lo que tu padre le hizo al mío. –

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Esa mujer era una insolente, nadie le hablaba así, ni siquiera Kakarotto.

-No digas estupideces mujer, no me ganarás ni en un millón de años. – La miró fríamente.

-Eso hay que verlo, con su permiso, su alteza. – Dicho esto sarcásticamente, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

Definitivamente, tenía que acabar con él para dañar su orgullo. Jamás perdonaría que el Rey Vegeta haya mandado a matar a su padre, sin razón aparente. Había esperado años para encontrar a Vegeta y así, recuperar su honor, y vengar a su padre.

* * *

_Jajaja, Realmente me encantó que les haya gustado la reacción de Gohan xd._

_¡Gracias por los comentarios! Son los mejores :3_

_Me preguntaron si a Zyon le dolió el golpe, pues… si, jajaja, a cualquiera le duele que golpeen su cara xd _

_¡MUCHOS BESOOOOOS! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!_


	15. Videl vs Kura

_¿Cómo andan mis fieles lectores? ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPÍTULO 15:

-¿En dónde estabas mamá? – Preguntó Videl cuando vio a Zyon llegar a su lado.

Kura y Shin la miraron expectantes.

-Fui a dar una vuelta – Comentó. – Chicas, hay algo que deben prometer, es algo, muy muy importante – Si lo decía en ese tono, era porque estaba hablando en serio.

Zyon era de esas madres que eran estrictas a su modo, pero cuando usaba ese tono serio, era porque era algo grande e importante.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Kura, ojalas que su mamá no la hiciera prometer que no se convertirían en Saiyajín, ¡era tonto!, sonrió esperando lo que madre tenía que decirle.

-No se convertirán en Ssj bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿entendido? – La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó Kura de nuevo, lo que su madre decía era ¡absurdo! Ellos eran orgullosamente guerreros, no sería tan divertido ganar así.

-Cariño, estamos en la tierra, rodeados de humanos, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos al verte convertirte en rubia?. –

-Mamá tiene razón Kura – Habló Videl. – Puede ser algo peligroso. –

-Pero… ¿y Gohan y los demás? ¿Y si ellos se convierten?. –

Zyon se quedó pensando, ¿Y si Vegeta se convertía para luchar con ella?.

-Si les toca luchar con ellos, y eso pasa, pueden hacerlo, si no quedarán en desventaja y serán derrotadas fácilmente. – Shin asintió apoyando la idea de la mami Saiyajín.

-Oye Shin, necesito hablarte de algo. – Empezó Videl.

El rubio de ojos esmeraldas asintió.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?. –

La morena le tomó el brazo y lo alejó de su madre y Kura.

-¿Qué pasó?. – Preguntó de nuevo, cuando ya estaba alejados.

-Oye, ¿Por qué fuiste a separarme de Gohan? ¡Estaba a punto de golpearlo! – La morena se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Shin sonrió. Videl no tenía remedio.

-Tu madre me lo pidió. – Explicó como se le explica a una niña pequeña. – Y no estabas a punto de golpearlo, estabas a punto de llorar en frente de él. – Rió.

-¡Claro que no! – Frunció el ceño.

-Te hice un favor al sacarte de ahí Videl, entiéndelo. – Dijo suavemente Shin y le sonrió.

La morena no respondió, en parte tenía razón, si no la hubiera sacado, habría acabado llorando frente a él, y si había algo que la avergonzara era que la vieran llorar, ¡Sobretodo él!.

-Está bien, tienes razón, gracias – Lo abrazó.

-¿Notaste algo?. – Preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.

Videl negó.

-No, ¿Qué cosa?. –

-Cuando nos íbamos, te dijo; ¡Hazle caso a tu novio! – Respondió imitando la voz de Gohan riendo. – ¿No te diste cuenta? –

-No… la verdad no, ¿Por qué pensó eso?. – Preguntó ella sorprendida. ¿Celos? ¿Acaso eran celos de parte de él?.

-No lo sé, pero creo que fue porque te dije cariño. –

¿Por eso? Eso no tenía nada extraño para ella, Shin siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño, y siempre le decía cosas así, pero ellos sólo eran amigos.

-Como sea, no me interesa. – Dijo indiferente.

El rubio sonrió, claro que le interesaba, si no su mirada no hubiese cambiado de esa manera, de molesta a sorprendida y emocionada.

-Claro, vamos, falta poco para tu primer combate con Kura. – Sonrió de nuevo suavemente.

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que Videl está aquí! – Dijo Goku sonriendo suavemente. Él estaba emocionado, quería ver lo nuevo que había aprendido Videl mientras estaba fuera de la tierra, al fin y al cabo, ella fue su aprendiz un tiempo.

Gohan lo miró apenado. ¡Ya estaba harto del tema!.

-Así podré ver lo fuerte que se ha puesto. – Continuó.

-Sí… sí, se habrá puesto muy fuerte. – Comentó su hijo a su lado, con la voz apagada.

Había notado que ella tendría su primer combate con Kura. Si ella ganaba, tendría que enfrentarse a ella, por mucho que le pesara, por mucho que estuviera enojado por ella. ¡Era una chica! Y golpearla no era algo que lo emocionara. Lo hacía por orgullo de hombre, sin otra razón en particular.

Cuando la vio a lo lejos conversando con ese niño bonito, le entró un sentimiento extraño, pero sus ojos sólo se posaron en ella, ignorando a su acompañante. Su cabello estaba largo, incluso más largo que cuando la conoció y lo traía suelto, no en sus dos coletas que acostumbraba a hacerse. Y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que parecían océanos, estaban brillantes mientras hablaba con ese chico.

Ella estaba mucho más hermosa y no quería golpear ese precioso rostro, ni golpear ni una parte de su frágil cuerpo.

Suspiró.

En algún momento tendría que hablar con ella sin gritarse ni atacarse, era lo que correspondía y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas sin aclarar.

* * *

-Buena suerte hermana. – Sonrió Kura mientras anunciaban el primer combate.

Videl sonrió.

-Lo mismo te digo, que gane la mejor. – Respondió y se tomaron de las manos para juntas salir a la plataforma.

La morena y la castaña se miraron mientras daban las instrucciones, se podía sentir el murmullo de la gente que miraba a Videl, y algunos que la apoyaban incondicionalmente, gritándole cosas referentes a su difunto padre, el invicto campeón del torneo.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Sin matarse! – Gritó mami Saiyajín mirando a sus dos hijas.

Shin a su lado rió por el comentario.

-No se mataran Zyon – Siguió riendo.

-Es por si se les olvida que son hermanas. – Sonrieron.

-¿LISTAS? ¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE! –

-Trataré de no hacerte daño. – Dijo Kura por última vez antes de acercarse rápidamente a su hermana y golpear su rostro fuertemente.

Videl reaccionó rápidamente y pateó sus costillas para luego golpear su espalda haciéndola caer.

Kura se levantó y se elevó tirándole una bola de energía fuertemente, que la ojiazul esquivó con algo de dificultad.

-¡Kura! ¡No hagas eso!. – Le gritó para elevarse con ella e ir a golpear sus piernas con una patada.

La castaña frunció el ceño y se acercó hacía ella para iniciar un enredo de golpes y patadas con su hermana.

Videl trataba de defenderse como podía, Kura era demasiado ágil y rápida, pero algo debía hacer. La castaña en un momento paró para mirarla y sonreír desafiante, era obvio que la estaba provocando; lo que la ojiazul aprovechó de darle un rodillazo en el estomago quitándole el aliento, para luego golpear su espalda de nuevo haciéndola caer fuertemente a la plataforma. Su hermana menor se levantó con algo de dificultad y se limpió la sangre que le salió del labio molesta, eso le había dolido; Se levantó con la mirada puesta en Videl, quien todavía estaba elevada, y con su mano derecha, hizo una bola de energía más grande que la anterior, La morena cerró los ojos, preparándose para recibir el impacto, y procurando no caer al suelo.

Cuando sintió que el rayo impactaba su estomago, se quedó un segundo inmóvil, eso le había quitado el aliento, y el dolor era como si quemara su piel, esto ya no era una pelea de hermanas, y se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

Kura se elevó y se quedó en frente de ella.

-Vamos, golpéame. – Dijo, obviamente era una provocación. La que Videl se tomó muy muy apecho, y frunció el ceño.

Se acercó a su hermana y empezó de nuevo un enredo de patadas y combos, que dejaba a todos atónitos y expectantes de quien sería la ganadora de esa emocionante pelea.

Videl se hartó de las provocaciones, obviamente Kura le estaba ganando por mucho, ella no parecía tan cansada como ella lo estaba. Así que juntó sus manos e hizo una bola de ki y la lanzó dando un desgarrador grito, tenía que ganar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kura estaba en la plataforma con los ojos cerrados, su ropa se había desgarrado al igual que la suya.

-Kura. – Dijo preocupada y sus pies tocaron de nuevo la plataforma. - ¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado y se agachó a su altura.

Cuando menos lo espero, un golpe en su cara la tomó por sorpresa, alejándola unos metros, casi a punto de caer al suelo.

Miró de nuevo al frente, su hermana castaña estaba de pie con el ceño fruncido, sí que era astuta y aprovechó para atacarla cuando estaba desprevenida. Se puso de pie lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y se acercó flotando a golpearla.

Kura se puso en posición de defensa y esperó el primer golpe que Videl le daría.

Tomó el brazo de su hermana y golpeó sus costillas con fuerza, lo que la morena soltó un grito de dolor, para luego soltarla y lanzar su cuerpo casi afuera de la plataforma.

Eso ya había rebalsado el vaso, podía notar que Kura estaba cegada por la pelea, como una verdadera Saiyajín de raza pura quería ganar a toda costa, no importándole que ella fuera su hermana mayor.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, ya su ropa estaba toda desgarrada y su rostro tenía varias secuelas, golpes y rastros de sangre. Aunque Kura no estaba mejor.

Dio un suspiro, e hizo una bola de poder un poco más grande, esperaba que eso la llevara afuera de la plataforma. Dando un grito lanzó la bola de energía directamente a su hermana castaña, rezó para que eso no la hiriera tanto.

Kura abrió los ojos, era increíble que eso viniera de Videl, no esperaba que ella soportara tanto, ya que ella no era una Saiyajín del todo y esperaba ganarle fácilmente, pero obviamente todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más violento para dos hermanas. Sabía que Videl quería ganar para enfrentarse a Gohan, para, digamos, saldar algunas cuentas. Ese rayo era obvio que ese rayo la sacaría de la plataforma, aún así sonrió con orgullo al ver a su hermana volverse tan fuerte, capaz de ganarle.

-¡LA PARTICIPANTE KURA HA CAIDO DE LA PLATAFORMA! ¡LA SEÑORITA VIDEL ES LA GANADORA!. – Anunciaron.

Videl corrió a ver a su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?. – Kura asintió lentamente y sonrió. – Lo siento. – La abrazó.

-Au, no tan fuerte, me duele. – Ambas rieron. – Estoy orgullosa de ti. – Sonrió. – Todos te aman, mira. – Dijo al ver que la gente en las gradas gritaba de felicidad al verla ganar.

Videl sonrió. Esperaba que su padre estuviera viendo su victoria orgullosa de que su 'Videlita' como él le decía con cariño cada vez que perdía una pelea, se volviera más y más fuerte y poderosa gracias a sus dotes Saiyajín.

* * *

_¿Les gustó el cap? Digamos que me costó un poco escribirlo, ya tu tuve que imaginarme toda una pelea, incluso mi hermano me ayudó jajaja, ¡gracias por comentar!_

_Sasha Victoria: Verás, Yo soy de Chile, y aquí la 'secundaria' tiene otro nombre, así que no estoy segura a que te refieres, pero si me preguntas, para mí, todo mi periodo escolar fue muy bonito, la pasé muy bien, daría cualquier cosa para volver a la escuela. Jajaja, fueron los mejores años de mi vida, ¡Disfrútalo! Para que cuando vayas a la Universidad tengas bonitos recuerdos. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta. ¡BESOS MI FAN NÚMERO 1 JAJAJAJ! *-*_

_Ahm, hubo un review, que me dejó como… ¿WTF?, Fue de un anónimo que dijo que Videl era una puta que se forzó a Gohan, admito que me dio gracia y como que igual me dio risa, aunque no comparta ese pensamiento. En fin, cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera. Pero un consejo, no leas mi novela si es que no te gusta. No por eso voy a dejar de escribir. _

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! ¡CARIÑOS!_


	16. Conversaciones pendientes

_¡Holaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están? Les pido disculpas por la demora. ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 16:

-Hijas. – Zyon abrazó a sus dos hijitas cuando llegaron donde ella. – Que buena pelea. – Ambas pusieron cara de dolor cuando su mami las abrazó muy fuerte. – Estoy orgullosa. –

-Sí mamá entendemos pero no nos abraces tan fuerte. – Dijo Kura con la voz adolorida.

-Lo siento. – Las separó de sí y les sonrió. – Será mejor que descansen, sobre tu Videl para que estés con toda la energía en tu próxima pelea. –

-Sí – Suspiró cansada y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Iré al baño a mojarme la cara. – Dijo Kura.

-Te acompaño. – Respondió Zyon dándose vuelta para acompañar a su hijita.

-¿Cómo estás?. – Preguntó Shin cuando se sentó al lado de Videl.

-Cansada – Sonrió y apoyó su hombro en el de él.

-Ahora peleará él, ¿quieres ver?. –

La morena negó.

-No, no quiero ver. – Dijo negando. - ¿Para qué?. –

Shin encaró una ceja.

-Para ver si es que gana. – Respondió aún con la ceja alzada.

-Shin, a Gohan le tocará pelear con ese tipo. – Apuntó un hombre medio delgado, con el ceño fruncido, se veía bien debilucho. Ahí entendió porque estaban todos tan confiados en su victoria. Ese hombre se veía muy poca cosa. – Le ganará con los ojos cerrados. –

-Sí, tienes razón. –

* * *

-¿Mejor ahora?. – Preguntó mami Saiyajín cuando Kura mojaba su cara.

La castaña asintió más aliviada, el dolor de los golpes estaba cesando lentamente.

-Sí, mucho mejor. – Sonrió.

Por una parte estaba deprimida por haber perdido, se moría de ganas de volver a combatir con alguien, pero Videl le había ganado limpiamente y tendría su merecido encuentro con Gohan. Sólo esperaba que ninguno saliera herido, emocionalmente hablando.

-¿Quieres comer algo cariño?. – Preguntó Zyon limpiando cuidadosamente la cara de Kura de algunos rastros de sangre.

-Sólo quiero una botella de agua. –

-Está bien, vamos te traeré una. – Ambas salieron del baño. – Espérame aquí ¿si?. – Kura asintió y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas acariciando el brazo que tenía herido suavemente.

-Toma. – La castaña miró al frente y vio que Gohan le tendía dos semillas. Ella lo miró confundida de que él la estuviera ayudando, y ¿dándole unas semillas?. – Come una, te hará bien. – Se sentó a su lado aún con la mano tendida.

-¿Qué es eso?. –

-Semillas del Ermitaño, recuperarás fuerzas, anda come. – Kura tomó la semilla y se la metió a la boca.

-Wow, pues si me siento mejor. – Dijo al tragarla, sonrió. – Gracias. –

-No hay de que, tuviste una gran pelea. – Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, aunque perdí. – Respondió ella apenada. – Quería pelear contigo. –

-Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para enfrentarnos. – Se levantó y volvió a tenderle la mano con otra semilla. – Dásela a tu hermana, ella sabe lo que es. –

-¿Quieres que se la dé a Videl? – Preguntó confundida cuando ella también se levantó y lo encaró.

Gohan asintió, vamos, el también tenía sentimientos de buen samaritano, ella y Kura habían tenido un crudo encuentro, y quería que estuviera totalmente repuesta para su combate, pero por otro lado, no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera débil.

-Sí, ella también lo necesita. – Se encogió de hombros.

Kura le sonrió enternecida, notó como los ojitos negros de él brillaron levemente cuando la nombró, ni siquiera hubiera tenido ese gesto de ir a darle una semilla, aunque no lo hiciera personalmente. Él quería que Videl estuviera bien.

-Siento mucho todo. – Dijo luego de un minuto en silencio. Gohan miró el suelo apenado, ya sabía a dónde Kura se dirigía.

-Kura no tienes que pedirme perdón. – Dijo luego de unos minutos en que procesó sus palabras.

-Sí, si tengo que pedir perdón. – Respondió exaltada. – Yo tengo la culpa de que ustedes se separarán, nunca quise causar daño, ni a ti, y menos a mi hermana. – Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hinchadas.

El chico la miró sorprendido y algo apenado, si había algo que no soportara, era ver a una mujer llorar, en parte se había 'traumado' ver a su madre llorar cuando su padre murió, y él había sido el responsable de consolarla en las noches.

Sólo atinó a suspirar y abrazarla un momento mientras calmaba su llanto, mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus propios ojos.

-Kura, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – La separó de sí y limpió las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la castaña. – Sólo fue un mal entendido. – Volvió a suspirar. – Un tonto mal entendido, ella creyó lo que quiso creer. – Susurró.

-¿Estás muy molesto con ella?. –

Gohan miró el piso y se quedó en silencio.

-No molesto, sólo… sentido, ¿entiendes?, la manera en que ustedes se fueron fue muy rápida, todo fue muy rápido mejor dicho, siento que…no le importó lo que yo sentí. –

-Te equivocas, para ella también fue difícil Gohan,. –

-No, eso no lo dudo, y sé que ella también se fue muy herida, pero… por lo menos podría haber dejado que yo le explicara. – Kura asintió, en eso coincidían, Videl se tomó todo muy a pecho, y en un arrebato tomó su decisión sin pensarlo, y sin pensar en los sentimientos de él. – Aparte tu no sabías nada, tal vez si hubieras sabido, todo habría sido diferente. –

-Tal vez, aunque lo dudo, Videl es muy llevada a sus ideas. – Gohan asintió apoyando su respuesta.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que tú te sientas culpable, ¿Está bien?. –

-Está bien. – Lo abrazó de nuevo. – Eres el mejor. – El chico rió.

-No seas exagerada. – Respondió riendo. – Oye, nos vemos después, me toca mi combate. – Dijo al escuchar que anunciaban que pronto se haría el segundo encuentro.

-Está bien, hablamos después. – Dijo haciendo una seña con la mano mientras él se alejaba.

Kura volvió a sentarse a esperar a su mamita.

-Es un buen chico. – Dijo Zyon cuando se sentó y le entregó la botella de agua a la castaña.

Ella la miró y se dio cuenta de que su mamá vio y escuchó todo.

-Sí, sí lo es. – Sonrió. – Vamos, tengo que entregarle algo a Videl. –

Cuando Zyon y Kura llegaron de nuevo a la habitación donde los participantes esperaban sus turnos, Videl y Shin conversaban mientras el rubio pasaba un paño frío sobre uno de los brazos de la chica. Ambas mujeres sonrieron, ¿Qué sería de Videl sin Shin?. Él era el encargado de controlarla en cierta parte, ya que él siempre la hacía entrar en razón, era una lástima para Zyon que ellos se quisieran solamente como amigos y no como algo más, sería genial él como nuero.

-¿Videl? ¿Estás mejor?. – Preguntó cuando llegaron al frente de la pareja.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, creo que ya estoy más repuesta. – Respondió sonriendo.

Kura le extendió la mano dándole una semilla.

-Toma. – Dijo y sonrió al ver la cara confundida de la morena.

-¿Una semilla del Ermitaño?. – Preguntó aún confundida. - ¿Quién te la dio?. –

-¿Por qué le das una semilla?. – Preguntó Shin riendo.

Videl tomó la semilla y la comió.

-Gracias. – Dijo sonriendo al sentirse totalmente recuperada.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?. – Preguntó de nuevo el rubio mirando como Videl estaba como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Es una semilla que hace recuperar fuerzas. – Explicó de nuevo la morena sonriendo. - ¿Quién te la dio?. –

-Uhm, no creo que quieras saber. – Respondió la castaña insegura.

Videl rodó los ojos.

-Fue Gohan, ¿verdad?. – Kura asintió.

Al decir eso se escuchó como daban al moreno como ganador del segundo encuentro.

-Wow, fue muy rápido. – Dijo Zyon sonriendo asombrada.

Kura y Shin se miraron, Videl se quedó pensativa, seguramente estaba pensando en su pelea con él.

* * *

-¡Bien hecho hijo!. – Dijo Goku cuando Gohan salió de la plataforma-

Él sonrió avergonzado, se había demorado cinco minutos en derrotar a ese sujeto, no era muy fuerte que digamos.

-Sí.. Si. – Sonrió suavemente pensado en lo que se venía.

Tal vez sería buena idea ir y hablar con ella antes de su pelea.

-Iré… iré al baño. – Dijo a su padre dejándolo atrás.

Así que sus pies caminaron buscando a la morena, ojalas, ¡ojalas! Estuviera sola, se estaba torturando su pobre mentecita pensando en que decirle, ¿tendría que pedir explicaciones? O ¿Pedirle perdón por tratarla mal?.

Cuando sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella, estaba acompañada de ese chico rubio de ojos verdes, la sangre le hirvió de repente y frunció el ceño, ¿Qué acaso su noviecito no se separaba nunca de ella?.

Suspiró y caminó hasta ella.

-Videl. – Habló, dos pares de ojos se posaron en él, unos verdes y otros azules. - ¿Podemos hablar?. – Preguntó nervioso.

-Am. – Dudó, y miró a Shin esperando que él la ayudara a decidir.

Como respuesta el rubio sonrió y se levantó.

-Nos vemos después. – Dijo y se alejó tratando de escuchar lo que tenían que decirse.

-¿Qué pasa?. – Preguntó Videl después de unos segundos en silencio, en que aprovecharon de mirarse nerviosos.

-Yo solo quería que aclaráramos las cosas. – Ella lo miró, Uhm, en parte tenía razón, así que asintió para que continuara. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?. – La ojiazul levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, sólo que me pidas perdón por hablarme mal y todo quedará bien. – Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente.

Ahora fue el turno de Gohan de levantar sus cejas.

-¿Cómo?. – Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que ella dijo. - ¿Quieres que yo te pida perdón?. – Ella asintió como obviando el hecho. – Videl, creo que la que debería pedir perdón eres tú. –

-¿Por qué yo?. – Dijo exaltada

-¡Por irte y dejarme!. – Alzó la voz y se quedaron mirando, ahí estaban de nuevo, a un pelito de pelar por segunda vez en un día.

-Yo no te dejé. – Susurró mirando el piso. – Y si me fui fue por tu culpa. – Alzó su azul mirada de nuevo encarándolo.

-¡Fue un tonto mal entendido!, Abracé a tu hermana, porque ella estaba llorando, sólo traté de ser buena persona, que tu no entendieras eso, ¡es tu problema!. – Esa última frase la dijo fuertemente dejándola aturdida y sorprendida por su tono de voz, pero ella no se dejaría gritar por él.

-Gohan, yo vi todo, vi como la abrazaste, vi como la miraste, vi como la abrigaste, vi como besaste su frente. – Enumeró, Gohan rodó los ojos. - ¡Cualquiera hubiera pensado mal!. –

-¿¡Y por qué no dejaste que te explicara!. –

-¡Porque no!. – Dijo exaltada. – Solo…tenía miedo, ¿Está bien?. Pensé muchas cosas. –

-¿Miedo de qué?, ¿Qué pensaste?. –

Ella se quedó callada un momento dudando en que decirle.

-No importa. – Susurró luego de un silencio.

Él suspiró, estaba conversación no estaba llevando a nada.

-A mi me importa. – Dijo él bajando el tono de voz.

-Sólo tenía miedo a que… no sé, te interesaras en Kura, y me olvidaras, ¿está bien? ¿¡Contento!. – Gritó harta de la mirada acusadora de él en sus ojos.

Él se quedó mudo, así que de eso se trataba todo. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta?.

-Videl… - Empezó, ella lo calló con la mirada evitando que le dijera algo.

-Ya, está bien, ya pasó y no me importa. – Respondió fríamente.

-Sólo quería saber que era lo que había pasado. – Susurró.

Y era cierto, sólo quería saber que era lo que había pasado por su cabeza ese día, y ahora que lo sabía, era imposible culparla por sentir eso, si todo hubiera sido distinto o al revés, él habría pensando lo mismo, aunque aún le dolía el hecho de que ella se haya ido sin importarle los sentimientos de él, era incapaz de culparla.

-Ahora lo sabes. – Suspiró ella. Y se miraron. – En fin, ya pasó.

Él asintió dándole la razón.

-Sí, espero que tengamos un buen duelo. –

-Eso espero yo también. – Sonrió ella.

Ambos se miraron un minuto, incapaz de romper esa conexión de miradas aún dolidas e incomodas.

-Am…puedes volver con tu novio, iré al baño. – Dijo él levantándose.

Ella lo miró confundida, ¿novio? ¿Acaso se refería a Shin?.

-¿No…novio? Yo no… -

-Sí bueno, nos vemos. – Interrumpió antes de que pudiera completar la frase, en su voz había una pisca que pica.

-Claro.. – Él se alejó lentamente.

Videl sonrió suavemente por lo sucedido, problema resuelto, sólo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran.

* * *

_¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que sisisisi :D, y no se crean, no todo está solucionado ;)_

_Me encantó que les gustara la pelea *-* Una vez más les doy las gracias por todos los reviews que recibo, son los mejores._

_¡BESOOOOS! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	17. Vegeta vs Zyon y El plan de Shin

_Otra vez, disculpen la demora. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

CAPITULO 17:

-¡Buena suerte mamita!. – Le deseó Kura a su mamá, se estaba preparando para su pelea con Vegeta. Shin ya había ganado su combate fácilmente, por lo que pasó a la siguiente ronda sin mayor esfuerzo.

-Gracias hijitas. – Beso sus cabezas y suspiró.

Se había preparado mucho, había entrenado mucho tiempo, en parte entrenando a Kura cuando era niña, siempre había tenido el miedo de que alguna amenaza llegara y su pequeña no supiera defenderse, le traspasó todo lo que ella aprendió con su padre antes de que él fuera asesinado por el Rey Vegeta.

Ató su largo cabello negro en una cola para que no le molestara mientras acababa con 'el príncipe'. En parte se había alegrado de tener que patearle el trasero a Vegeta, un verdadero guerrero Saiyajín, no dudaba de sus capacidades, al contrario, estaba consciente de que sería un duro rival, así llegaría más fácil a Kakarotto.

Había oído su historia, de cómo fue enviado a la tierra para destruirla, y fue incapaz de cumplir su cometido, ahora se hacía llamar Gokú, el que destruyó a Frezzer, es que era impresionante, quería enfrentarse a él a toda costa.

Cuando salió a la plataforma, él estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo hombre frío y orgulloso. Recordaba que lo vio muchas veces, él era aproximadamente tres años mayor que ella, y seguía con la misma personalidad, típico Saiyajín. Por suerte ella vivió en la tierra muchos años y abandonó esa frialdad que tuvo alguna vez también.

-¡LOS PARTICIPANTES YA ESTÁN EN LA PLATAFORMA!. – Ambos se miraron y pusieron pose de pelea. Zyon miró a sus dos hijas y sonrió suavemente. - ¡QUÉ EMPIECE EL COMBATE!. –

-¿!Qué esperas mujer!. – Le gritó cuando ella se quedó mirándolo.

Zyon frunció el ceño, y fue directo a golpear su cara, pero este tomó su brazo con la mano, y le dio una patada en sus costillas.

-Ni pienses que tendré piedad sólo porque eres mujer. – Dijo con altanería y soltó su brazo con brusquedad.

-Oh príncipe, de usted no espero nada. – Respondió sarcástica.

Con esto dicho empezó una ensalada de golpes y patadas, con dos cuerpos que se elevaban al cielo cada vez más.

Pues no mentía, parecía que no se daba cuenta que estaba combatiendo con una mujer.

Los golpes que le daba eran increíblemente fuertes, al punto de herirla hasta sacarle un poco de sangre.

-Ya me hartaste. – Dijo la mujer morena, e hizo una bola de ki con su mano. Que el hombre esquivó con una mano lanzándola lejos, y aprovechó de lanzarle él una bola de energía dándole de lleno en el estomago.

* * *

-Dios, mamá está muy herida. – Dijo Videl preocupada viendo como le llegaba el poder en el estomago.

-¿Debemos hacer algo?. – Preguntó Kura a su hermana y la miró con preocupación.

Videl dudó y finalmente negó.

-No, se enfadará si interferimos. –

Su castaña hermana asintió, se estaba volviendo un poco perturbante ver como golpeaban a su mamá.

-¿Y si se convierte en Ssj?. – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Él también se convertirá y sería básicamente lo mismo. –

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAH!. – Los poderes iban y venían, y realmente Vegeta no tenía compasión con ella.

Los espectadores movían sus ojos de un lado a otro mirando los golpes y poderes con impresión. Realmente esos dos luchadores estaban peleando con mucha fuerza, ambos se veían con marcas, cortes y rasguños.

En un momento Zyon cayó a la plataforma de brusca manera, se dio vuelta lentamente para alzar la vista al hombre que la miraba desde lo alto.

-¡Eres un imbécil!. – Le gritó.

-¡Será mejor que te rindas, no podrás conmigo!. – Posó sus pies en la plataforma y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer morena se levantó e insistió en ir a golpearlo con toda su fuerza, ella iba a ganar como fuera.

Sentía que su ira cada vez iba en aumento, temía convertirse en Ssj delante de toda la gente terrícola, aparte si se convertía, él también podía hacerlo.

Su último golpe hizo caer al piso a Vegeta, dejándolo con una marca aún más grande en su mejilla.

Así que ahí aprovechó de lanzarle una bola de ki directo al estomago del Saiyajín.

Se escucharon miles de gritos ahogados, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer fuera tan fuerte?.

El hombre se levantó furioso, e hizo una bola de energía más grande que las anteriores y se la lanzó de lleno, haciéndola caer de la plataforma.

-¡LA PARTICIPANTE ZYON HA CAÍDO DE LA PLATAFORMA! ¡EL PARTICIPANTE VEGETA ES EL GANADOR!. –

-¡Mamá!. – Kura corrió a socorrer a su madre, estaba sobándose la cabeza, y sonrió al ver a su hija acercarse. - ¿Estás bien?. –

-Sí cariño estoy bien. – Ambas se levantaron, y se escuchó que la gente la aplaudía al brindarles una pelea tan emocionante, más siendo una mujer.

-¡Fue increíble! Realmente pensé que podías ganarle. – Dijo mientras caminaban a la sala de espera.

-Créeme que yo también. – Dijo antes de abrazar a la Videl que se acercaba. – Estoy bien. –

-Qué bueno, creí que te mataría. –

-No seas boba Videl. – Dijo Kura riendo suavemente.

-Cariño acompáñame al baño a limpiar mi cara. – Dijo Zyon tomando de la mano a su hija de cabello castaño. – Quédense aquí. –

-¿Y bien?. – Preguntó Shin llegando al frente de su amiga. Ella lo miró.

-¿Y bien…y bien qué?. – Respondió divertida.

-Qué hablaste con 'él'. – Dijo en tono misterioso pero divertido.

-Sólo… quedamos en paz, ¡pero ni creas que he olvidado todo!. –

Shin soltó una carcajada, Es que Videl no cambiaba su orgullo.

-Me dijo algo muy muy gracioso. – Continuó la morena. Él la miró confundido y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. – Cuando se iba, me dijo, 'Puedes volver con tu novio'. – Dijo antes de largarse a reír. – No pude aclararle que no éramos novios, porque se fue. – Dijo riendo

Shin rió junto con ella, no de la historia que ella contó, si no porque era tan obvio que ella se había alegrado de 'la confusión' que él tuvo, o mejor dicho, 'celos'.

-No es mala idea. – Dijo de repente el chico de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?. – Preguntó curiosa. Ese brillito en sus ojos verdes la perturbó.

-Uhm, que él piense que somos novios. – Respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Videl alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?. –

-Hagamos una prueba, ya que él cree que somos novios, pues… -

-¡Estás loco!. – Dijo antes que él pudiera terminar la frase, ya sabía hacía donde Shin se dirigía. ¡Era absurdo!.

-¡Sólo escúchame! Podrías sacarle algunos celitos. – Respondió sonriendo. – Haber si le importas. – Le guiñó el ojo.

La morena se quedó pensando, ¿y si.. le hacía caso a Shin y le sacaba celos a Gohan para ponerlo a prueba?.

-Es que… no lo sé, no sé que siento por él. – Dijo confundida.

-Dime una cosa. – Empezó él. - ¿Qué pasaría si él llega con una chica, preciosa, sonriente, buena para la lucha?, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasaría por tu cabeza?. – Ella se quedó pensando con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué qué pasaría por su cabeza? ¡Pues… matarla!. – Eso era lo que quería saber. –

-¿Qué? No he pensado nada. – Él levantó una ceja. – Claro. – Dijo al darse cuenta que él se daba cuenta. daaah – ¡No lo sé!. – Continuó.

Shin siguió sonriendo, sería difícil convencerla.

* * *

-¡Gohan!. – Ireza se lanzó a sus brazos felicitándolo por su victoria. - ¡Qué bien lo hiciste! No te demoraste ni cinco minutos. – Rió.

Él sonrió feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar.

-Gracias. –

-¿Con quién pelearás ahora?. – Preguntó cuando se sentaron a charlar.

Gohan la miró apenado y suspiró.

-Con Videl. –

Ireza torció la boca por su respuesta, y puso su mano en el hombro de él.

-Qué feo. – Dijo. – Realmente es horrible que tengas que pelar con ella. – Él chico asintió. - ¿En dónde está ahora?, Me gustaría saludarla, si es que no te molesta claro. –

-Claro que no me molesta, Uhm, debe estar con su novio. – Dijo con pica en su voz.

Ireza lo miró divertida por el tono de voz que utilizó.

-¿Novio dices? ¿Qué acaso Videl tiene novio?. – Dijo curiosa.

-Pues al parecer si, ese rubio nunca la deja sola. – Respondió apuntado a la pareja que hablaba unos metros allá. – Debo suponer que es su novio. –

-Vaya, si que no me lo esperaba. –

Ambos contemplaron a la pareja, ella estaba acompañada de un chico rubio, no le podía ver bien la cara, pero se veía ambos conversaban y reían de vez en cuando.

-Iré a saludarla. –

-¡Nono Ireza espera!. – Dijo poniéndose delante de ella deteniéndola. – ¿Qué le dirás?. –

-Pues… sólo quiero saber cómo está, será solo un momento. – Dijo apartando a Gohan con la mano y siguiendo su camino. – No te preocupes. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Gohan se quedó con las palabras en la boca, mientras veía como Ireza se acercaba a la pareja.

* * *

-No creo que sea buena idea. – Continuó Videl. - ¿Y si piensa que estoy contigo, que nos amamos mucho, y él se hace a un lado, y me deja ir?. –

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. – Dijo.

-¡Hola Videl!. – Shin miró a la chica que se paró frente a ellos.

Era alta, rubia de cabello corto, y de ojos azules grandes.

-Ireza. – Videl se levantó sorprendida y la miró con los ojos como platos. – ¿Qué..qué haces aquí?. –

-Sólo quise venir a saludarte. – Dijo y la abrazó. – Ha pasado algo de tiempo que dejé de verte. –

-Sí…sí. – Dijo aún sorprendida. – Oh, lo siento, Ireza, él es Shin. –

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Un gusto. –

-¿Con quién… estás?. – Preguntó Videl aún confundida.

Ya se imaginó a quien estaba acompañando, pero mejor quiso preguntar para estar segura.

-Oh, Estoy acompañando a Gohan. – Shin miró a Videl.

Notó que su Ki se incrementó un poquito, eso la había matado. Ya se imaginaba a Videl tirando a Ireza por un precipicio.

-Oh, qué bien. – Dijo intentando fingir una sonrisita.

La rubia asintió sonriendo.

-Pues sí, vi tu pelea con tu hermana, y realmente eres una buena luchadora. –

-Gra…gracias, si…ahora tengo que prepararme para mi siguiente combate, nos vemos luego. –

Salió del lugar rápidamente alejándose de Ireza y Shin.

-Tú y yo podríamos hablar. – Dijo Ireza cuando devolvió su mirada a él.

Shin sonrió, ya sabía a dónde se iba dirigir esa conversación.

* * *

_¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaacias, a todos por sus comentarios! Enserio me hacen feliz. Y perdón por lo corto del cap, y también la demora. :c_

_¡Sigan comentando! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! _


	18. Gohan vs Videl

_¡Holaas fieles lectores!, Espero que estén bien, ¡POOOOR FIN, LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN! JAJAJA ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 18:

-…Entonces, hazle creer que Videl y yo salimos. – Terminó el rubio, era obvio que Ireza si iba a aceptar su 'plan'.

-Así le daremos celos. – Asintió Ireza comprendiendo lo que él decía, sonrió.

Shin Asintió.

-¡Exacto!, ¿Crees que Gohan luchará por ella?. –

La rubia se quedó pensando, ¿Qué si lucharía por Videl?. Era tan obvio que sí. Sonrió por segunda vez.

-¡Claro que sí! Y si se rehúsa, yo lo obligo. – Rió.

-Genial, lo mantendremos en secreto, ¿está bien?. –

-Está bien. –

Ambos se sonrieron, esperaban poder juntar a esos dos de nuevo, era obvio que se amaban y verlos separados y negando sus sentimientos ya se estaba volviendo monótono y aburrido.

* * *

-¡Y SEGUIMOS CON LA SEGUNDA RONDA DEL TORNEO! ¡QUE SE PREPAREN LOS CONCURSANTES!. – La gente gritaba emocionada de que los combates se reanudaran luego de una hora de receso.

-¡Oíste Videl! Te toca pelear. – Dijo Kura emocionada por su hermana morena.

Ella la miró y asintió.

-Sí, voy. – Suspiró.

Pasó las manos por su cara suspirando por segunda vez y caminó lentamente a la plataforma.

Esto no era bonito, la sensación que estaba sintiendo no era muy agradable que digamos, tenía como un nudo en el estomago, muy molesto.

Miró a su lado, él ya la había alcanzado, caminando juntos a la plataforma.

-¡LOS PARTICIPANTES YA ESTÁN EN LA PLATAFORMA!. –

La gente gritaba el nombre de Videl eufóricos, la hija del gran Mister Satán estaba a punto de luchar para la maravilla de todos los presentes.

Videl y Gohan se quedaron frente a frente, se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, para, irónicamente decirlo, golpearse. Habrían preferido no tener que relacionarse.

La morena se regañaba mentalmente por hacerle caso a su madre, a Shin y a Kura de convencerla de participar en ese bendito torneo.

Mientras Gohan pensaba exactamente lo mismo, él ni siquiera quería participar, sólo lo hacía por su madre, que prácticamente lo había obligado a meterse y participar para poder ganar el dinero del premio más fácil, como él y Gokú estaban participando, más fácil sería conseguir el premio.

Suspiró, él no era el tipo que le gustara combatir con chicas, menos con Videl, desearía cualquier cosa antes de tener que enfrentarse y golpear su bonito rostro.

-¡QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!. –

Ambos se miraron confundidos, ninguno atinó a empezar, mientras la gente gritaba para que empezaran y daban ánimos para ver un espectáculo.

-¡Ay ya está bien!. – Le gritó la morena harta, Gohan sonrió suavemente, al menos su carácter del demonio no había cambiado, y devolvió su vista él. – Vamos Gohan, atácame. – Dijo harta de quedarse parada sin hacer nada.

El chico en cuestión se quedó parado mirándola y no atinó a decir ni hacer nada.

-Creo que lo tendré que hacer yo. – Continuó con el ceño fruncido.

Así que fue hasta él para darle un puñetazo que Gohan esquivó dando unos pasos más atrás evitando ser golpeado por ella.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?. – Exclamó Videl. – ¡Pelea conmigo!. –

La chica continúo con una serie de puñetazos y patadas, todas esquivadas por él.

-¡Gohan!. – Dijo harta de que él sólo se quedara callado y sin atinar a hacerle nada.

-¡No quiero pelear contigo Videl!. – Le dijo tomando sus brazos para que se quedara quieta.

Ella lo miró confundida, y frunció el ceño.

-Lo sabía, ¡eres un cobarde!. – Ahora fue el turno de Gohan para fruncir el ceño. – Tienes miedo de perder contra mí, ¿Verdad?. –

El chico levantó una ceja y negó.

-No quiero hacerte daño. –

-Esto es una competencia, ¿Quieres ganar o no?. – Gohan no dijo nada, así que ella lo tomó como un gesto de afirmación. – Entonces debes enfrentarte a mí y ganarme dignamente. –

Ambos se quedaron callados un minuto, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

La gente seguía gritando, y él soltó sus brazos sin despegar la vista de sus ojos azules.

-Bien, si quieres pelea, tendrás pelea. – Dijo el chico antes de golpear sus piernas haciéndola caer fuertemente de espalda.

Ella sonrió cínicamente, y se levantó rápidamente para ir a golpearlo en sus estomago, cosa que él aprovechó de pegarle en la espalda, cayendo de boca, puso sus manos rápidamente en el suelo evitando golpear su cara.

Se levantó furiosa, y lo miró con odio.

-¿No querías pelea?. – Preguntó Gohan cruzando sus brazos.

Videl se acercó a él flotando, dando una seguidilla de golpes y patadas voladoras, que dejaba a más que atónitos a los presentes.

-¡No estás peleando con fuerza Gohan!. – Le gritó la chica desde el cielo. – ¡Vamos!. –

Luego de esquivar uno de sus golpes, ella se elevó mirando desde arriba como la buscaba con la mirada.

Alzó sus ojos al cielo y frunció el ceño, Así que se elevó junto con ella y golpeó sus costillas con el pie.

Videl intentó recuperar el aire para golpear la cara del moreno fuertemente. Igual daba gracias mentalmente que él no golpeara su rostro y sólo se dedicara a golpear su estomago, sus costillas y sus piernas.

-¡arrrrrrrrrg!. – La morena hizo una bola de energía y se la lanzó, dándole de lleno con su estomago.

-¿¡Qué haces Videl!. – Gritó Gohan cuando se recuperó del ataque.

-¡No voy a dejar que me ganes!. – Hizo otra y la lanzó, esta vez él la esquivó haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Estás loca!. – Gritó de nuevo cuando esquivaba las cientos de bolas de energía que ella empezó a lanzarle.

El moreno se puso alerta cuando el Ki de ella empezó a elevarse fuertemente, y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de la chica de ojos azules.

Videl lo miró con el ceño fruncido y golpeó el estomago de Gohan con la rodilla, para luego golpear su espalda.

Gohan cayó a la plataforma de pie, y posó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

Videl estaba peleando enserio, al principio pensó en dejarla ganar para no tener que combatir tanto con ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que en verdad esto merecía una lucha de verdad.

Así que alzó su mano, tirándole un rayo de luz que impactó en ella, haciéndola caer a la plataforma fuertemente.

El moreno se acercó a ella, quedando de pie frente a sus ojos azules.

-¿No querías pelea de verdad? Pues te la estoy dando. – Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Ella levantó su mirada zafiro y limpió la sangre que salió de su boca furiosa.

-¿¡Qué quieres matarme!. – Se levantó y lo miró encarándolo.

Gohan no contestó por un momento y suspiró.

-Bueno ya está, tú ganas. – Videl lo miró confundida por sus palabras, no podía estar hablando enserio.

-¿Qué? No puedes hablar enserio. – Dijo deteniéndolo tomándolo del brazo antes de que saliera de la plataforma. – ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácil?. –

-Sí. – Respondió simplemente, y volvió a suspirar. – Lo que menos quiero es…que quedes herida. –

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Ni siquiera me golpeas la cara!. – Exclamó exaltada. – ¡Eres un cobarde Son Gohan!. –

-Recuerda que mi poder es más elevado que el tuyo, si te conviertes sólo tú en Saiyajín, podríamos estar parejos. – Dijo serio sin quitar su mirada oscura de los ojos zafiros de Videl.

-No me convertiré en Saiyajín. – Gohan sonrió suavemente, Videl se estaba comportando como una niña que no obtiene lo que quiere.

-Entonces basta, dejémoslo así. –

-¡NO!. – Dijo poniéndose delante de él.

-¿Y qué quieres?, No me interesa que me digan cobarde. –

-¿Que qué quiero? ¡Qué pelees conmigo!, no te debería importar lo que me pase, sólo te debería importar ganarme. –

El moreno suspiró y rodó los ojos harto de las suplicas de su…'ex novia'.

-¡Bien bien!. – Alzó su mano y golpeó la cara de Videl con fuerza haciendo caer unos metros más atrás, casi a punto de caer de la plataforma.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, ahora sí que sería emocionante, se limpió la sangre que salió de su labio y fue directo a él para golpear su cara también.

La gente gritaba eufóricos de aquella emocionante pelea que se había reanudado luego de unos minutos en que los participantes cruzaron algunas palabras.

Esta era la pelea más emocionante y larga que había habido hasta ahora, sobre todo entre dos jóvenes, Videl y Gohan se tomaron enserio sus palabras luego de la conversación que tuvieron, porque empezaron a luchar con mucha fuerza, ninguno de los cedía, y aunque se veía que Gohan era más poderoso, Videl no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¡AHHHHHH!. – La morena empezó a lanzarle muchas bolas de energía que Gohan trataba de esquivar con algo de dificultad.

Él no quería lanzarle ningún poder por miedo a herirla, ya Videl estaba suficientemente débil como para soportar una bola de Ki aunque sea pequeña.

Se acercó a ella esquivando los poderes, y como era tan ágil, se puso detrás de ella golpeando su espalda, haciéndola caer.

Videl se levantó y se alzó rápidamente antes de que él pudiera bajar a la plataforma, y golpeo su cara y su estomago.

Lo que él aprovechó de abofetear su cara y darle una patada en sus costillas, haciéndola perder el aliento por unos segundos.

¿Es que acaso Videl era una suicida? Se veía que estaba agotada, pero ella no cedía y quería ganar a toda costa, parecía que quería que la matara antes de perder.

Se quedó un momento pensando, él quería ganar tanto como ella, pero eso no excusaba tener que golpearla y lastimarla.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, un golpe en su espalda lo hizo caer, y alzó su mirada oscura al cielo.

Ya no quería seguir golpeando su rostro, ni su cuerpo, ya se sentía culpable de quitarle toda su energía, pero sabía que no dejaría que se retirara.

Ella lo miró mientras descendía y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que él la atacara, cosa que él no quería hacer.

-¿Qué pasó, te acobardaste de nuevo?. – Preguntó Videl de mala gana.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No. – Ya estaba, intentaría hacerlo acabar rápido, llevaban más de una hora peleando, así que se decidió, lo haría.

Videl se acercó rápidamente y pateó sus costillas, lo que el aprovechó de tomarla de un brazo, evitando que golpeara su cara y la soltó bruscamente lanzándola unos metros más allá.

La morena de ojos azules juntó sus manos e hizo una bola de ki grande, basta decir del tamaño de sus manos y la lanzó dando un grito ensordecedor, rezaba para que él no la haya podido esquivar.

Gohan vio la bola venir hacia él, sabiendo que podía esquivarla dando un salto, no movió ni un musculo de su cuerpo y espero para que impactara con él, haciéndolo caer de la plataforma.

Cuando Videl abrió los ojos, y vio que él no estaba frente a sus ojos, sonrió agotada y se dejó caer en el suelo, por fin, le había ganado.

El chico se levantó y caminó donde lo esperaba su padre y Vegeta, El primero le sonrió suavemente y palpó su espalda, mientras el segundo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente se preguntaba cómo había podido perder en ese combate, más con una chica.

Se sentó y tomó un poco de agua sonriendo suavemente, dejarse ganar había valido la pena, solo para ver esa sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Videl, esa sonrisa que tanto anheló ver durante un año.

* * *

_¿Les gustó la pelea? les confieso que me costó mucho decidir quien ganaba, pero vamos, ¿no me digan que el que Gohan se haya dejado ganar no fue tierno? JAJAJA, En fin, prepárense para más sorpresas ;)_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Y bienvenida a la nueva lectora :D_

_¡LOS ADORO! Y ¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_


	19. ¡Algo le pasa a Videl!

_¡Dissssculpen la demora! ¡Disfruten!:_

CAPITULO 19:

Videl contempló el estadio y sonrió, era increíble que le haya ganado a Gohan, aunque…aún le parecía extraño que no pudiera esquivar ese ataque. Mojó su cara con agua y la restregó fuertemente, no quería pensar que… él la haya dejado ganar, ya que al fin y al cabo él quería retirarse en mitad de la pelea.

Movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza. No quería pensar lo peor, pero era inevitable.

-Ya, está. – Dijo finalmente limpiando su cara, y se sonrió al espejo.

Salió del baño e intentó buscar a sus acompañantes.

-¿Disculpa?. – Videl se dio media vuelta y miró quien le hablaba, era un hombre muy pálido, y de enormes ojos verdes, vestía una capa roja y su mirada era algo misteriosa y profunda.

-¿Sí…si, necesita algo?. – Preguntó la chica cohibida por su mirada, no le daba confianza.

El hombre sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué si necesito algo? No. – Sonrió aún más. – Me pregunto, ¿Cuál es esa fabulosa técnica que utilizaste para derrotar a tu openente? Me pareció muy interesante. –

-¿La técnica que utilicé?. – Repitió insegura. – ¿Por… qué?. –

-Sólo…curiosidad. – Dijo con su voz profunda y aterciopelada, que hipnotizó por un momento a Videl.

-Este… yo, Uhm…tengo que irme. – Se dio media vuelta asustada, y caminó unos metros aún con la piel de gallina por ese hombre. Era aterrador, su mirada era como si penetrara su cabeza con un taladro.

-Yo no arrancaría si fuera tú. – Susurró en su oído, y tomó su brazo.

* * *

-Hola. – Ireza llegó al lado de Gohan y le sonrió. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?. –

-Bien. – Sonrió.

-Fue duro, ¿no?. –

Gohan la miró comprendiendo a que se refería y asintió.

-Algo. – Se quedó callado un momento. – No quise hacerle daño. – La rubia sonrió y le acarició la mano.

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte dejarla ganar. –

Él la miró confundido, ¿Tanto se había notado?.

-¿Cómo…cómo te diste cuenta?. –

-Vamos…no soy tonta. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Bueno, era obvio, por lo menos para mí. –

-¿Qué?. – Preguntó aún confundido.

-¡Gohan despierta!. – Lo tomó por los hombros y lo zamarreó. – No seas tonto, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que aún estás enamorado de ella?. –

Gohan se quedó en piedra un momento, ¿aceptar que aún amaba a Videl? Ireza era demasiado inteligente ahora que se daba cuenta.

-Yo…. – Se quedó callado bajo la mirada acusadora de Ireza en su rostro. – ¡No me mires así!. – Ireza rio.

-Está bien, lo siento, pero te diré algo. – Se calló un momento para darle 'seriedad' al asunto. – Si la quieres, debes luchar por ella. –

-¿A qué te refieres?. – Preguntó inseguro

-Gohan, Videl está saliendo con ese chico, ¿quieres perderla por eso?. –

El chico se quedó en piedra, así que si estaba saliendo con él, como que por un momento se negó a creerlo, pero ahora que Ireza lo decía, era más que obvio.

-Pero…¿entonces… que hago?. – Preguntó aún confundido, no sabía qué hacer ante estas situaciones, Videl era la única chica que ha sido importante en su vida, o sea la primera.

-Uhm, ir y decirle que la quieres, y que la quieres de vuelta. – Respondió la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero… ella está enamorada de él .-

Ireza rió.

-¡Claro que no!, se le nota a kilómetros que te quiere a ti. –

-¿Enserio?. – Preguntó con algo de ilusión

-¡Pues si! Toma mi consejo. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Voy al baño. – Se levantó y se alejó unos metros.

Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba con la mirada perdida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrió para sí, estaba orgullosa de ayudar a dos personas a estar juntas, ya era hora de que Gohan volviera a ser feliz, y a sonreír alegremente.

Recordaba que cuando él le contó que Videl se había marchado, lo había hecho al borde del llanto, y le partió el corazón verlo tan destruido, y desde ese momento, cambió de manera drástica, su carácter se había hecho más fuerte, y pasaba mucho tiempo deprimido. Ella trataba de hacer que Gohan recobrara la dulzura que la había atraído alguna vez. Era un chico muy tímido, que cuando ella le confesó que se sentía atraída por él, la rechazó como un caballero, dándole disculpas por no sentir lo mismo, que desde ese momento dejó de verlo como hombre, si no como hermano, por eso quería ayudarlo tanto a que fuera feliz. Se lo merecía.

* * *

-Videl ya demoró en el baño. – Dijo Kura de repente. – ¿Me acompañas a buscarla?. –

Shin asintió y caminaron mirando a todos lados por si la veían.

-No está adentro. – Comentó la castaña cuando salió del baño. – ¿Crees que estará con mamá?. –

-No lo creo, tu mamá fue a buscar un suéter a casa, pero fue sola. –

-¿Entonces?. – Preguntó preocupada.

Shin cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar su aura.

-¿Y bien?. – Volvió a preguntar Kura cuando veía que Shin mantenía los ojos cerrados varios minutos.

-No sé, no la veo. – Respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tal vez está con Gohan!. – La castaña sonrió.

-Sí…tal vez. – Caminaron para encontrar al chico moreno.

Cuando lo encontraron estaba sentando en una banca tomando agua de una botella.

-Gohan. – Dijo la chica alegre y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Kura. – Sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo. – Hola. – Dijo al ver a Shin, pero esta vez cambió su tono de voz, de uno alegre a uno serio.

-Me preguntaba si habías visto a Videl. –

Gohan negó.

-No, ¿Por qué?. –

-Es que no la encuentro, hace rato fue al baño, y no la vi más, pensé que estaría contigo o algo –

El chico moreno frunció el ceño.

-Pues no, no la he visto. – Miró a Shin. – ¿Ella no debería estar contigo?. –

Shin encarnó una ceja.

-¿Cómo?. – Repitió como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Gohan.

-Digo como es tu novia, creí que no te separabas de ella. – Respondió sarcástico.

-¿Novia?. – Preguntó Kura sorprendida. Shin la miró y negó sólo para ella, para que Gohan no lo notara.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe. – Dijo sonriendo sarcástico.

Kura los miró con cara de locos.

-Eem. – Empezó la castaña incomoda de las miradas que intercambiaron Gohan y Shin.

-No siento su Ki. – Comentó el moreno de repente. – ¿Tú lo sientes?. –

Kura se quedó pensando unos segundos, y finalmente negó.

-Shin tampoco puede sentir su aura. – Miró al rubio, y luego devolvió su mirada a Gohan. – ¿Dónde crees que esté?. –

-Eso hay que averiguarlo. – Dijo Shin antes de que Gohan pudiera hablar. – Digámosle a Zyon y vamos a buscarla. – Tomó la mano de Kura.

Ella asintió.

-¡Esperen! ¿Puedo… acompañarlos?. – Gohan se levantó y los miró con suplica.

-¿Acompañarlos a donde?. – Los tres se dieron vuelta.

-¡Videl!. – Dijo Kura sorprendida.

La morena estaba muy pálida, y tenía los ojos apagados.

-¿En dónde estabas?. – Preguntó Shin igual de sorprendido.

Videl no movió ni un musculo de su cara, ni siquiera en una sonrisa.

-Por ahí. – Respondió muy seria, ni siquiera miró a Gohan, sólo a Kura. – Son muy molestos. – Susurró, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?. – Preguntó la castaña sin salir de su sorpresa. – ¿Qué la habrá hecho enojar?. –

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Ya sabes que Videl es muy gruñona. – Shin sonrió suavemente. – Iré a verla. –

Después de unos momentos, Kura devolvió su mirada a Gohan, quien estaba serio mirando el lugar que había dejado la morena.

-¿Qué tienes?. –

Él la miró.

-Kura…avísame si Videl sigue actuando así. –

-¿Por qué?. – Preguntó preocupada.

La mirada de Gohan no le daba confianza, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

-Sólo…tengo un mal presentimiento. – Ella asintió.

-Claro, iré a buscar a mi mamá para decirle que algo anda mal. –

-Es lo mejor, me temo que algo le está pasando a Videl. – Kura no respondió y miró al piso. – No quiero asustarte. – Dijo Gohan mirándola tiernamente.

-Es sólo que me preocupa. –

-Lo sé, todo va a estar bien. – Sonrió.

-Confío en ti. – Sonrió junto con él y le dio un pequeño abrazo. – Iré a buscar a mi mamá. –

Él asintió y se quedó pensando, algo no andaba bien, eso no era un simple gruño, algo en su mirada hizo desconfiar de ella.

* * *

-¡Mamá!. – Gritó Kura cuando vio a Zyon a lo lejos. – Aquí estás. –

-Fui a buscar un suéter. – Sonrió. – ¿Qué pasa?. – Preguntó al ver a su hija menor con la mirada preocupada.

-Es Videl… desapareció hace unas horas. – Mami Zyon se llevó una mano a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¡Qué!. –

-No te asustes, ya apareció.

-Ay, no me asustes así Kura. – Dijo aliviada y suspiró.

-Es que está muy rara, está furiosa con el mundo, yo creo que en cualquier momento mata a alguien. –

-¿Rara? Bueno, Videl siempre ha sido mal genio. – Dijo sonriendo suavemente. – No sé de qué te preocupas. –

-No, enserio está rara mamá, créeme. – Rogó la castaña.

Ahí Zyon se puso alerta, Kura sonaba muy preocupada, lo que le preocupaba a ella.

-Está bien, vamos a verla, ¿sabes en donde está?. –

-Shin fue a buscarla, no sé si la encontró. –

Mami Saiyajín asintió.

* * *

-¡Videl!. – Llamó Shin por octava vez a la chica, pero ella ignoraba y seguía caminando. – ¡Oye!. –

-¿¡Qué rayos quieres!. – Se dio vuelta furiosa y lo encaró. – ¿¡Por qué me molestas!. –

Shin quedó como en shock, Videl nunca le hablaba así, por muy molesta que estuviera, era la primera vez que levantaba la voz así.

-Sólo…quiero saber cómo estás. – Respondió aún sorprendido.

-Que te importa. – Susurró y siguió caminando.

Shin cerró los ojos, el aura de Videl estaba extraño, algo borroso, y había algo que impedía ver su interior, definitivamente, esa chica, no era la Videl de siempre.

* * *

_Uuuh, ¿Qué le pasará a Videl? :O_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! Son los mejores *-* Ñañaña, me encanta que les haya gustado la pelea, me ENCANTÓ escribirla, me divertí mucho._

_Disculpen lo corto del cap :c_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! :D_


	20. Los Shimbas

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? ¡Disfruten la lectura!:_

CAPÍTULO 20:

-Está… pasando algo extraño, ¿sientes esa presencia Piccoro?. – Dijo de repente Goku mirando al horizonte.

El hombre verde cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Es muy fuerte, no debe estar lejos. – Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

En eso, se escuchó una explosión enorme proveniente de la plataforma acompañado de los gritos de la gente que estaba en las gradas de público.

-¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!. –

Corrieron al lugar de donde se escuchó la explosión y vieron el panorama.

Al parecer había un alguien quien había causado esa explosión, se veía desde lo alto una persona que destruyó un segmento del estadio.

Gohan llegó al lugar igual de impresionado que todos, ¿Quién se atrevería a destruir un inútil estadio?.

-¡Gohan!. – Llamó Gokú a su hijo, intentando apreciar si estaba bien.

-Papá, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?. –

-Hay una presencia muy extraña, yo, piccoro y Vegeta iremos a investigar, encárgate de tu madre, Goten y los demás. – El chico asintió mientras veía a su papá volar al horizonte persiguiendo a la persona que huyó mientras ellos hablaban.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Kura y a Videl, tenía la leve sospecha que la morena había desaparecido por segunda vez.

Cuando menos lo esperó Kura llegó corriendo y lo agarró del cuello preocupada.

-Videl no está. – Dijo exasperada. – Estaba con Shin y desapareció de nuevo. –

El moreno se quedó callado unos momentos, intentando pensar en donde podría estar su Videl…o sea, cof cof, Videl.

-Calma, mi papá, Piccoro y Vegeta fueron a investigar. –

Ella asintió más tranquila.

-No puedo… su ki no está Gohan, ¿lo estará escondiendo?. –

-Puede ser, Kura… la chica que estuvo con nosotros, no era Videl. –

La castaña abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué dices?. –

-O tal vez era ella, pero controlada por otra persona. -

-¿Controlada?. - Preguntó la castaña aún intentando armar un rompecabezas mental.

-¿Ella nunca se hizo una cicatriz en alguna de sus manos?. –

Kura se quedó pensando, y negó luego de unos segundos.

-No que yo sepa. –

-La Videl que yo vi, tenía una mancha en forma de 'S' en su mano derecha, no sé si sea relevante, pero… me llamó mucho la atención. –

Kura suspiró.

-No lo sé. - Silencio, en el cual cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos. -mi mamá está buscándola. –

-Por favor, trata de que no salga del estadio, puede ser peligroso. –

Ella asintió, ya tenía ese horrible nudo en la garganta, acompañada de esa extraña presencia que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

-Alguien nos persigue. – Dijo Piccoro de repente.

Los tres guerreros pararon y se miraron.

-Es cierto, un ki se acerca. –

-¡Es esa mujer!. – Dijo Vegeta sorprendido cuando vio que era Zyon la que venía siguiéndole los pasos.

-Siento venir sin avisar, noté que salieron a investigar que está pasando, pero enserio estoy preocupada por mi hija. – Dijo cuando llegó al frente de los tres hombres.

-¿Quién eres tú?. – Preguntó el hombre verde.

-Me llamo Zyon, soy la madre de Videl. –

-Es cierto, eres una Saiyajín. – Ella asintió. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Videl en esto?. - Preguntó Gokú.

-tengo la leve sospecha de que mi hija está siendo controlada por algo. – Dijo preocupada.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?. – Preguntó Gokú.

-Verán, Kura me dijo que estaba actuando muy extraña, ella destruyó el estadio, la vi con mis propios ojos, luego desapareció. –

-Me temo que no es algo por lo que no debamos preocuparnos, es algo muy fuerte, su presencia es monstruosa. – Comentó Piccoro serio, como siempre.

-Bah, yo acabaré con cualquier cosa que se interponga, les recomiendo que se vayan y me dejen a mí el trabajo. – Dijo Vegeta con su típico tono de voz altanero y orgulloso.

-¡Se trata de mi hija!. –

-No podrás salvarla sola, como dijo Piccoro es algo muy fuerte, podrías morir. –

Zyon suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?. – Preguntó la mujer aún preocupada.

-Gokú, será mejor que lleves a todos al templo, no están seguros en el estadio. –

Él asintió, tocó su frente y desapareció.

* * *

-¿Kura? ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Zyon se sorprendió ver llegar a su hija menos acompañada de Gokú, Gohan y Shin.

-Ella puede sernos de ayuda, mientras más seamos mejor. –

-Pero puede ser peligroso. -

-Tranquila mamá, tu sabes que puedo defenderme. - Respondió Kura para tranquilizar a Zyon.

Zyon asintió insegura, y emprendieron el vuelo en busca de algo.

-Papá, ¡veo una nave!. – Todos se ocultaron para que no sean vistos por nadie.

-Será mejor que seamos cautelosos, hay alguien en la entrada. – Dijo Shin. – Videl. – Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando la vio a la chica que salía de la nave acompañada de una persona, mejor dicho un hombre alto, con una capa roja.

-La tienen como rehén. – Susurró Kura.

Piccoro negó.

-No lo creo, habría escapado. –

-Esos hombres se ven poca cosa. – Dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Debemos salvarla. – Zyon se exasperó, siendo abrazada por Shin.

-No, quédate tranquila. –

* * *

-¿Sientes eso Videl? ¿Conoces esas presencias?. – El hombre miró a la chica morena, quien frunció el ceño.

-Sí gran Jun. –

-Ya veo, se ve que son poderosos, sería bueno darles la bienvenida. – Sonrió cínicamente.

Chasqueó los dedos altaneramente, cuando los guerreros aparecieron frente a sus ojos, quienes se levantaron sorprendidos y algo asustados por desaparecer.

-Saludos. – Dijo el hombre dando una reverencia, mientras Videl sonreía malvadamente atrás de él. Zyon se enfureció al ver a su hija mayor pálida, despeinada, con una de sus mejillas hinchadas, y con la mirada fría.

-¡Devuélveme a mi hija!. – Gritó la mujer fuera de sí.

-Pero que mujer tan insolente. – Sonrió. – Al menos, me presentaré, mi nombre es Jun, soy un orgulloso guerrero del imperio Shimba. –

-¿Imperio Shimba?, Están al oeste de Yuji. – Dijo Shin sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?. – Preguntó Gokú con el ceño fruncido.

-Me sorprende que hagas preguntas tan idiotas, es obvio que este planeta es bastante mediocre, seguro los emperadores agradecerán que sea invadido por los shimbas. –

Gohan intentó mirar a Videl, quien todavía estaba con esa sonrisita malvada en su rostro.

-¡No invadirán nada!. – Gritó Gokú y se puso en posición de pelea, Piccoro y Gohan lo imitaron mirando al hombre llamado Jun con enojo e ira.

-¿Y ustedes lo impedirán? Já, no me hagan reír. – Rió cínicamente. – Videl, seguro tu puedes encargarte de estos idiotas. – Alzó la mano haciendo que ella se pusiera delante de él, en posición para atacar.

-¡Videl no!. – Gritó Zyon histéricamente, intentado que su hija la escuchara.

Miles de guerreros aparecieron de la nada, atacando a los 'Z'.

La morena se quedó parada, al parecer había escuchado la suplica de su madre, su mirada se posó en ella y la miró.

-Hija, soy yo, tu mamá, escúchame por favor. – Rogó.

La morena parpadeó varias veces, como intentando recordar quién era esa mujer.

-¡Videl! ¡Atácala!. – Gritó el hombre, alzó su mano haciendo que la chica cambiara su mirada por una fría y vacía.

Y se fue derechito a atacar a su madre, quien intentó defenderse tratando de no herir a su hija.

-¡Basta, Videl por favor, tú no eres de este imperio, eres mi hija, eres una Saiyajín!. – Zyon logró tomar a su hija de los hombros. Ella la miró sorprendida, y luego frunció el ceño.

-¡Jamás sería de una raza de debiluchos! ¡Soy una Shimba!. – Gritó fuera de sí.

-¡No eres una Shimba! ¡Estás siendo controlada por estos hombres!. –

-¡No!. – Videl golpeó la mejilla de Zyon fuertemente, haciendo que cayera varios metros.

-Ya está, no quiero que gastes tus valiosas energías. – Dijo Jun a Videl, quien bajó la guardia y miró a su mamá con desprecio. – Prepárense para recibir al imperio. – Dicho esto, desaparecieron, incluida la nave.

Todos se miraron, les había costado acabar con los guerreros Shimbas que aparecieron de repente, ¿Cómo sería pelear con millones de ellos?.

-Ya lo escucharon, debemos prepararnos. – Dijo Piccoro.

-¿Cómo podremos acabar con todo un imperio?. – Preguntó Kura asustada, siendo abrazada por Shin.

-Entrenando duro. – Respondió Gokú.

-Tu dijiste que conocías ese imperio, dinos, ¿Qué son?. – Preguntó Vegeta a Shin de manera brusca.

-Creo que…de algo podría ayudar la información que tengo. – Respondió el rubio.

* * *

_Awww, les doy gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz :D_

_El nombre Shimba se me ocurrió viendo el 'Rey León' ya saben, Simba, Shimba ._. jajajajaja xd _

_Se acerca el fin, así que atentos a los capítulos :')_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! _


	21. Una pelea y un Final

_¡Holas! Solo…disfruten:_

CAPITULO 21:

-El imperio Shimba es controlado por un hombre llamado Ryo, está al oeste de Yuji, más o menos a mil kilómetros. – Empezó Shin. – Según lo que se, ese hombre puede controlas a las personas, haciendo que hagan lo que él quiera, tiene más poderes psíquicos que un Yujiano, es cincuenta veces más poderoso que alguien de mi raza. –

-¿Tú conoces a ese tipo?. – Preguntó Gokú.

El rubio negó.

-No, en Yuji todos le temen, por lo que se especula mucho de su procedencia. – Continuó. – Es muy poderoso, tiene bajo su control a millones de guerreros de distintas razas, por lo que derrotarlo no es nada de sencillo. –

-¿Y por qué…por qué controló a Videl?. – Preguntó Zyon, aún asustada.

-Uhm, yo creo que fue porque es la más fácil de controlar, tu y Kura son Saiyajines de raza pura, tiene un nivel más elevado que ella. –

-Al igual que yo, Vegeta y Gohan. – Asintió Gokú.

-Exacto, Kyo manda a uno de sus lacayos a reclutar más guerreros, no hubiese podido controlar sus mentes, porque sus poderes son mucho más elevado que el de su lacayo Jun, tendría que venir el mismo Kyo a controlarlos. –

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?. – Preguntó Vegeta, ya estaba harto de historias, lo único que quería era una buena lucha.

-La única manera de hacer que Videl deje de ser controlada, es matando a Jun, o al mismo Kyo. –

-Si derrotamos a Jun, todavía queda Kyo, podría controlar a alguno de nosotros – Preguntó Gohan.

Shin asintió algo inseguro.

-Es una posibilidad, lo que deberíamos hacer es derrotar al mismo Kyo cuando el imperio llegue a la tierra. – Todos se quedaron callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. – Se que suena arriesgado, pero… es la única opción si es que queremos salvar a Videl. –

-Bah, yo derrotaré a esa sabandija, no me podrá controlar ni con todos los poderes del universo. –

-Lo que debemos hacer es entrenar, con estos poderes será imposible matar a ese hombre. – Dijo Piccoro.

-¿Crees que Dendé podría facilitarnos la habitación del tiempo?. – Preguntó Gokú a Piccoro, el cual asintió.

-¿Habitación del tiempo?. – Preguntó Zyon extrañada.

-Sí, es una habitación la cual si pasas un día en ella, es como si estuvieras un año, es perfecta para entrenar e incrementar los poderes. – Explicó Gohan sonriendo.

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial! Mamá, tú y yo podríamos incrementar nuestros poderes. – Dijo Kura.

-No, ni pienses que te voy a dejar pelear, es muy peligroso. –

-Zyon, Kura puede serles de ayuda. – Dijo Shin.

La mujer Saiyajín miró a Kura, ¿y arriesgarse a perder a su hija menor?.

-No lo sé. –

-Seguro Kura es muy fuerte, podría serle de ayuda ese entrenamiento. – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole a su 'ex cuñada'.

-Ya está bien, entrenarás conmigo. –

Kura sonrió porque ahora sería mucho más fuerte.

* * *

{3 días después}

-Son muchos. – Estaban todos en la colina que daba a un valle en el cual estaba la nave que traía a millones de guerreros Shimbas.

-Escuchen, esos guerreros de armadura azul son unos debiluchos, unos cuantos golpes y caerán. – Empezó Shin. – Esos de armadura roja, son los peligrosos. – Apuntó a un grupo de cinco personas.

-Yo me encargaré de esos. – Dijo Vegeta sonriendo maléficamente.

-¡Ya nos vieron!. – Kura ahogó un gritó y se agarró del brazo de su madre asustada.

Zyon vio como los demás salieron directo a pelear con los shimbas de armadura azul, se quedó impresionada lo rápido que eran derrotando a esas personas.

-Recuerden lo que deben hacer, Shin por favor, cuida a Kura. – Dijo por última vez antes de ir a golpear unos cuantos traseros de armadura azul.

-¡Allá está Videl!. – Kura apuntó a su hermana quien miraba todo el panorama desde la entrada de la nave.

-Bien, intentaré leer su mente. – Cerró los ojos intentando percibirla. – Arg, algo bloquea su aura, deben ser esos tipos. –

-¿Qué haremos?. –

-Debo ser rápido antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia. – Siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-Am Shin. – Empezó Kura. – Creo que ya nos vio. –

El rubio abrió los ojos antes de que pudiera percibir el ataque que venía hacía ellos.

-¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó cuando el monte explotó y logró tomar a Kura entre sus brazos.

La castaña asintió mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

-Nos va a atacar, prepárate. – Ella asintió. – Distráela, mientras yo busco a Jun. –

Vieron como Videl se acercaba a ellos con la mirada puesta en su hermana menor.

-Está bien... – Dijo nerviosa y miró como los demás ya peleaban con los Shimbas de armaduras rojas.

-¡AAAARG!. – La morena lanzó un gritó antes de abalanzarse contra su hermana, quien intentó defenderse como podía.

-¡Zyon! ¡Videl está atacando a Kura!. – Gohan miró la situación, y fue a socorrer a su amiga castaña antes de dar el último golpe a su oponente.

Se puso delante de ella antes que pudiera atacarla de vuelta.

-Vamos atácame a mí. – Dijo mientras ella lo miraba como sorprendida, algo en sus ojos se notaba que reconocía o que intentaba reconocer a Gohan. – ¿¡Qué esperas!. –

Ella sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos. Alzó su mano derecha y empezó a tirarle miles de poderes que ambos, Kura y Gohan esquivaron.

-Vamos Shin te ayudaré con Jun, mientras Gohan distrae a Videl. – Gokú se acercó a Shin para ayudarlo mientras buscaba al hombre. El chico rubio asintió y suspiró mientras veía como Gohan y Kura intentaban detener a Videl.

-¿Ustedes enserio creen que pueden conmigo?. – La voz de Jun se escuchó tenebrosa, oscura y profunda.

Cuando apareció frente a los ojos de ambos guerreros sonrió.

-Has estado intentando entrar al aura de Videl, no eres más que un Yujiano débil. – Shin frunció el ceño. – Te diré que el aura de la chiquilla y su mente está siendo controlada por el mismo Kyo, no por mí. –

-¿Qué?. – Preguntaron al unísono.

-Creí que sería fácil reclutar a una Saiyajín de su nivel, pero ella tenía más poder del que pensábamos, matarme no hará que ella deje de estar controlada, si matas a Kyo, ella morirá, ¿Quieres eso?. –

Gokú y Shin quedaron helados, eso nadie se lo esperaba.

-No es posible. – Dijo Shin aún sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendido?. –

Gokú miró a Shin y asintió lentamente para darle a entender que podía acabar con él.

-Dios. – Suspiró el rubio luego de que Gokú acaba con Jun rápidamente.

-Será mejor que Zyon sepa lo que está pasando. – Dijo el hombre moreno, mientras el chico asentía.

-¿Acabaste con Jun?. – Preguntó Piccoro, mientras todos se reunían.

-Sí, pero aún queda Videl. – Todos la miraron mientras Gohan y Kura intentaban detenerla.

-¡Debemos encontrar a Kyo!. – Dijo Zyon esperanzada de que su hijita se salvara.

-No, no podemos matarlo. – Empezó Shin serio.

-Já, es que son unos debiluchos, yo acabaré con ese insecto. –

-Si matamos a Kyo, Videl morirá junto con él. – Respondió Gokú.

Zyon ahogó un gritó, ¿Cómo era posible que todo esto estuviera pasando?.

-¿¡Qué!. –

-No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera el Ki de ese tipo se siente, debe estar en algún lugar del universo. – Dijo Shin tomando a Zyon de los hombros evitando que se desplomara.

-La única manera de salvarla es matarla. – Dijo Piccoro.

-Eso no puede ser posible, ¡Debe haber otra manera!. –

-No Zyon, es la única manera. –

Zyon miró a su hija, estaría a punto de perderla por segunda vez, si le permitía vivir, su vida sería un infierno, y se dedicaría a destruir lo que se pusiera a su paso. ¿Qué podía hacer una madre en ese caso?. Prefería morir ella antes de su hija.

Sólo suspiró y llevó su mirada a otra parte donde no pudiera ver lo que se aproximaba.

-Claro, ¡las esferas del dragón!. – Dijo Gokú de repente. Todos lo miraron. – Podemos desear que Videl sea revivida. –

Zyon sonrió algo aliviada, había escuchado de esas famosas esferas y de los deseos que podía cumplir.

-Están el templo de Kamisama reunidas. – Asintió el hombre verde serio.

-¡Gohan! ¡Debes matarla!. – Gritó Gokú a su hijo, quien lo miró contrariado.

-¿¡Qué dices!. –

-¿¡Matarla!. – Repitió Kura

-¡Es la única manera de hacer que deje de estar poseída!, ¡La reviviremos con las esferas del dragón!. –

-Pero…. – Miró a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo, estaba con los ojos rojos, pálida, y con la mirada cargada de ira, como si estuviera furiosa con él.

¿Matar a la chica que amaba? Sí, la amaba con su alma. ¡era inhumano!.

-¡Hazlo sabandija, no seas cobarde, si no lo haré yo!. –

-Gohan. – El chico miró a Kura quien ya estaba al borde del llanto. – Mi hermana no puede morir. –

-Tranquila. – La abrazó tranquilizándola y devolvió su mirada a la morena.

Debía haber otra opción, ¡Eso no podía ser posible!.

Observó cada detalle de su cuerpo y algo le llamó la atención, su mano tenía una 'S' incrustada, tal vez si…

-¡Kura, sujétala, creo que lo tengo!. –

La castaña hizo caso, se apareció tras ella y la sujeto mientras la morena intentó zafarse de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!. –

-¡Ya está! ¡Rápido no puedo sostenerla mucho tiempo!. – Le gritó.

El chico se acercó, tomó su mano y sacó la 'S' que tenía incrustada, haciendo que la chica gritara con todas sus fuerzas, no se sabía si era de dolor, o de que no quería ser salvada.

Gohan miró sorprendido, no sabía si su plan había funcionado, pero la chica cayó al suelo bruscamente inconsciente, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-¡Videl!. – Zyon corrió a socorrer a su hija.

Kura y el moreno descendieron a la tierra y se miraron aún shockeados por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

-¿Videl?. – La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en una habitación completamente blanca. – ¿Te encuentras bien?. –

Ella asintió lentamente y tomó su cabeza adolorida.

-Sí, eso creo. – Se incorporó. – ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. –

Gohan sonrió suavemente.

-¿Es necesario que te expliqué todo lo que pasó?. –

-Uhm, diría que sí. – El chico moreno suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas que pasó luego de nuestro combate?. – Videl se quedó pensando y finalmente negó. – Te contaré, pero no te alteres, ¿está bien?. –

-Está…bien. – Dijo insegura

Gohan empezó su relato, desde que se perdió en el estadio, hasta que cayó inconsciente en el valle.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca impresionada, ¿Todo eso le había pasado?

-Pero…¿matarme era la única opción?. –

Él asintió lentamente.

-Sí, si no hubiera notado tu mano, habría…tenido que matarte. – Susurró. – Lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que pasó. – Bajó su mirada.

-Oye, me salvaste la vida. – Le tomó la mano. – Yo debería darte las gracias. – Sonrió suavemente.

-Uhm, yo debería dejarte descansar. – Volvió a susurrar.

-No, espera un momento. – Le tomó la mano impidiendo que se levantara. – ¿Crees que podríamos olvidar todo lo que pasó, y empezar de nuevo?. –

-¿Empezar…de nuevo?. – Repitió.

-Ya sabes, no quiero seguir peleando contigo a cada cinco segundos. – Rió.

Gohan sonrió y acarició su mano.

-Claro que sí. – Se levantó y trató de besar su cabeza, cosa que quedó a medias cuando ella levantó su cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Se miraron por una milésima de segundo antes de juntar sus labios, luego de…Uhm, ¿más de un año? Casi dos.

-No sabes cuánto esperé esto. – Susurró Videl cuando juntaron sus frentes. – Nunca te olvidé. – Cerró los ojos disfrutando el aliento del chico de ojos oscuros.

-Te amo. – Se limitó a decir. – Siempre te he amado, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. – La besó de nuevo. – Lo único que deseo es que estés a mi lado. –

Se abrazaron, como no se habían abrazado en casi dos años.

-¿No me abandones está bien?. –

-Uhm, creo que tendré que hacerlo ahora, necesitas descansar. – Se separaron.

-Bueno, pero luego me vendrás a ver, ¿cierto?. –

Gohan asintió y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, le diré a tu mamá que ya despertaste. –

-Gracias. – Le tiró un besito, y salió de la habitación.

Videl sonrió, ¡Al fin! ¡AL FIN!.

* * *

{Más tarde}

-Cariño, ¿por qué te levantaste?. – Zyon se levantó de su asiento y fue a ayudar a su hija a caminar.

Videl sonrió, así que estaban en el templo de Kamisama, y sonrió aún más al ver que todos la saludaban, todos los 'Z' que la miraban aliviados que estuviera bien.

-Sólo quería venir a darle las gracias por salvarme. –

Shin se levantó y la abrazó.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien. – Besó su mejilla.

-Gracias, eres el mejor. –

En ese momento, Gohan se levantó y se acercó a la pareja.

-Oye, no es lo que piensas…. – Empezó Videl nerviosa de que Gohan pensara otra cosa.

Shin y Gohan se miraron y rieron.

-Toda tuya amigo. – Dijo Shin y soltó a Videl.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?. – Preguntó la chica de ojos azules confundida.

Demasiadas miradas cómplices entre su mejor amigo y su…uhm, ¿'novio'?

-Tranquila, Gohan y yo hablamos y dejamos todo en claro, que tu y yo sólo los mejores amigos. – Le guiñó el ojo.

-Está todo bien. – Dijo el chico moreno sonriendo.

-Hey, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. – Zyon llegó y miró a los tres chicos.

-Na…nada mamá –

-Zyon. – Gohan le tomó la mano a Videl y sonrió. – ¿Aceptarías mi relación con Videl?. –

-¿Qué?. – Preguntaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-Ay cariño, claro que sí. – Los abrazó. – Oigan todos, los chicos están juntitos. – Anunció sonriendo orgullosa.

Todos aplaudieron, incluidos Gokú y Milk, quienes miraron a su hijo orgullosos de que estuviera creciendo tan rápidamente, si ya había encontrado al amor de su vida.

-¿Es enserio?. – Susurró Videl mirándolo.

Gohan sólo atinó a sonreír y besarla.

-Nunca he hablado tan enserio en mi vida. – Tomó su cintura. – Te amo. –

-Te amo más. – Se besaron.

Se besaron como nunca se habían besado, como dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, a vivir felices, y cumplir su ciclo de vida juntos.

El destino tiene muchas vueltas, pero una pareja que se ama, logra pasar todos los obstáculos, una pareja como Gohan y Videl.

Fin.

* * *

_Sólo me queda darle las gracias por todos los bonitos comentarios que recibí durante toda la novela, es que enserio me daban ánimos para continuar._

_Debo admitir que el final que tenía pensando, era un poco más trágico, pero luego me di cuenta que no puedo ser tan mala de no hacer que no se quedaran juntos. *-*_

_Así que me salió esto._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios! Tuve unos lectores muy fieles que cada vez que actualizaba me dejaban su review, ¡SON LOS MEJORES!, me daría el tiempo de nombrarlos a todos, pero son tantos que me daría miedo olvidar alguno, así que lo haré más general. ¡VAMOS, USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON! JAJAJAJAA *-* _

_¡Nos leemos en otra novela! :') y como dice el gran Cerati, ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!._


End file.
